cuando rompes mi corazón
by koduko-sama
Summary: 'Nabiki Tendo los miro de manera suspicaz, era hora de soltar unas cuentas verdades.- Tengo una pregunta para ustedes dos.- Los dos chicos la miraron enseguida- Así que dime Inuyasha, ¿Qué se siente pasar de ser el primero a ser el plato de segunda mesa?- Inuyasha calló, esas palabras le llegaron de lleno.- Y ahora dime Ranma ¿Qué se siente ya no ser el único?
1. Capítulo 1: Ellas

Capitulo 1: Ellas

'' _Pero hay una parte de ti que nunca conocí, nunca conocí, todas las cosas que dijiste nunca fueron ciertas, nunca fueron ciertas, y los juegos a los que jugaste, siempre los ganaste, siempre los ganaste._

 _…Pero prendí fuego a la lluvia''_

Era una mañana tranquila y hermosa, Kasumi estaba preparando el desayuno como siempre, Happosai estaba contando y doblando su colección de prendas íntimas, Sound y Genma estaban jugando Shoggi, Nabiki arreglando sus fotos de Ranma mujer y Akane par vendarlas, Ranma seguía roncando como un gorila en la habitación continua mientras la portadora de unos bellos ojos café chocolate despertaba lentamente con un sentimiento diferente que al de todas las mañanas, era un sentimiento de calidez que la recorría de pies a cabeza, sentía muy dentro de ella que algo hoy iba a cambiar, inmediatamente pensó en Ranma, aquel chico arrogante y engreído que tenía como promedito pero que muy escondidamente ella amaba en secreto.

-Hoy será un gran día, estoy segura.- Dijo Akane, mientras se estiraba y una hermosa y triunfal sonrisa adornaba su blanquecino rostro.- ¡Akane el desayuno esta listo, baja a comer!- Le gritó su hermana Kasumi desde la cocina.- ¡Sí, hermana ya voy!

La hermosa chica se apresuró en el baño, se lavó su cara y sus dientes, rápidamente se colocó el uniforme y bajó a desayunar. Todos la estaban esperando en la mesa incluyendo al dormilón de Ranma que se encontraba listo para devorar todo el desayuno, Akane los miró a todos y una imagen tan corta como un suspiro le nubló la vista, lo vio por primera vez, un ser extraño vestido totalmente de rojo, su pelo largo y plateado baila en el viento, sus grandes ojos dorados la miraban triste, no más que triste, desesperado, era un chico con unas extrañas orejas de perro pronunciando un nombre que no había escuchado jamás.- ¿Inu..ya..sha?.- Susurró suavemente la joven.- ¿Qué has dicho Akane?- La chica despertó de su trance para mirar a la persona que le había formulado la pregunta, Ranma la miraba extraño y con un toque de celos casi imperceptible, por muy desapercibido que pasará aquel susurró él lo escuchó, siempre estaba pendiente de ella, y jamás le había gustado que otro nombre que no fuera el suyo saliera de los labios de su prometida. Akane le regaló una deslumbrante sonrisa, no sabía por que pero sentía que hoy lo amaba un poco más que ayer.- No es nada Ranma, buenos días.-El chico atontado por la radiante sonrisa que le regaló su prometida, olvido cualquier motivo de celos y pregunta que le haya hecho a Akane.- Bu..e..nos dí..as.

La mañana transcurrió extrañamente tranquila, los dos chicos se dirigieron conversando animadamente a la escuela como nunca antes había sucedió, él no la insultó y ella no lo golpeó. Las clases tomaron su rumbo de siempre, sin ningún tipo de percance, Akane con sus amigas y Ranma con los suyos. Todo estaba demasiado tranquilo, demasiado calmado, como todo antes de estallar, de explotar, de cambiar.

\- ¡Ranma!, ¿Ya nos vamos a casa?- Preguntó Akane sonriendo, hoy sentía que ella podía decirle a Ranma un poco acerca de sus sentimientos para con el, hoy sentía que podía abrirle un poco su corazón, se sentía feliz.

\- Si Akane, ¡vamos!- Estaban apunto de partir cuando la tranquilidad estalló.- ALTO AHÍ RANMA SAOTOME, ¿A DONDE PIENSAS LLEVAR A MI HERMOSA NINFA DE LOS BOSQUES EH?- Kuno apareció junto con su espada de madera una vez para retar a Ranma por el amor de Akane pero esta vez venía con refuerzos.- Así es Kuno quedar con chica violenta y fea, y yo Shampoo quedar con Airen. Para lograr, nosotros tener que enfrentar a ustedes.-

Los dos chicos estaban en posición de ataque para acabar de una vez por todas con el lazo que unía a aquellos dos jóvenes, que aun no eran capaces de confesar sus sentimiento el uno con el otro.

-Akane adelántate, yo te alcanzaré después de que acabé con Kuno y me libre de Shampoo.- Le dijo Ranma a la bella chica de cortos cabellos azules.- Pero Ranma yo también soy una luchadora, yo quiero pelear, podré con Shampoo.-Ranma se dio la vuelta para mirarla enfadado, ¿es que acaso no podía comprender que lo hacía para protegerla?.- No Akane tu solo me estorbaras en la pelea y quiero terminar rápido con esto.- Akane lo miró dolida, no era la primera vez que escuchaba aquello de parte de Ranma , pero era la primera vez que le atravesaba de esa manera el alma.- ¿de verdad soy un estorbo para ti?.- Ranma instintivamente al escuchar ese tono volteó a verla, se sorprendió, la vio distinta, más débil, más frágil, más herida, algo en él se revolvió había lastimado Akane pero no era como las otras veces.- Akane yo no…

La risa de Kuno interrumpió su intento de arreglar las cosas.- ¡RANMA SAOTOME! ¿POR QUE NO ADMITES POR UNA VEZ TU AMOR POR AKANE TENDO Y DETERMINAMOS QUIEN SERÁ EL DUEÑO DE SU FIERO CORAZÓN?- Ranma estaba en el límite, se sentía presionado deseaba que Akane se fuera de allí, mandar a volar a Kuno y decirle a Shampoo que se devolviera por donde había venido pero solo las crueles e hirientes palabras salieron de su boca, las mismas que siempre uso para esconder sus sentimientos.- ¡YA BASTA!, JAMÁS ESTARÍA INTERESADO EN UNA NIÑA TAN FEA Y VIOLENTA COMO AKANE, ES PLANA, NO SABE COCINAR, ES VIOLENTA, NADA CARIÑOSA Y BOBA, PUEDES QUEDARTE CON ELLA KUNO, NO SIN ANTES DARTE UNA PALIZA.- Ranma esperó pero ningún golpe llegó, asustado miró hacia atrás, Akane lo seguía mirando con los ojos abiertos a más no poder y pudo ver como lágrimas se acumularon en sus chocolates ojos, sintió como Shampoo se le tiró encima para abrazarlo pero no le importo, solo estaba pendiente de ella, de cada paso que daba, de cada reacción no esperada.- ¿Lo ves chica violenta?, Tu no tener ninguna posibilidad con Airen, el no amarte, perder tu tiempo en otro lado.- Akane dejó caer su bolso de sus manos, de repente le empezó a pesar demasiado, algo en su corazón explotó, algo cambio, algo más profundo que otros veces dolió.- Si ahora lo comprendo.- Pronunció cada palabra tan suavemente para luego salir corriendo del lugar olvidándose de todo menos de una persona, Ranma.

Le dolía, no era mucho más que dolor ardía como el infierno, sentía tantos deseo de abrirse el pecho y poder arrancarse el corazón, jamás había sentido tanta desesperación, tanto amor le dolía, le dañaba, ¿Por qué lo amaba?, ¿Qué tenía el que no tenían otros?, ¿Por qué no la amaba como ella a el?. Tenía tantos deseos de gritar pero de su boca solo salían sollozos de tristeza y desolación, no era que nunca hubiera escuchado algo así de parte de el solo que esta vez sus palabras le habían roto algo, no sabía si era el corazón pero algo en ella se rompió tan fuerte, que creyó que no podría respirar nuevamente, sentía como cada vez se ahogaba más y más en aquel llanto. Seguía corriendo tan deprisa que no se dio cuenta del pequeño llavero que se encontraba en su camino que por descuidada piso y se resbaló, cayendo de frente en el piso, le dolió pero no tanto como le dolía su corazón. Despacio, se arrodillo en el piso para ver el culpable de su caída, lo tomó en sus pequeñas manos y se sorprendió al ver que era un pequeño llavero en forma de esfera de color lila, debajo de aquel llavero colgaba un diminuto letrero en el cual decía un nombre.- ¿La perla de Shikon?- Extrañada y llevada por un poder superior miró hacía arriba, se encontró con unas escaleras que no había visto nunca, eran largas y parecían llevar a un Templo, sin pensarlo se paró y empezó a subir aquellas escaleras. Cuando llegó arriba, se sorprendió al encontrar un lugar adornado de árboles y un diminuto templo a un costado. Siguió recorriendo el lugar con la vista hasta que vio algo que llamo su atención, era un árbol hermoso, se encontraba casi escondido en el lugar, era gigante y transmitía una armonía que no había sentido nunca, se acercó un poco más a él y posó su mano en su fibroso tronco, la imagen de Ranma se le vino a la mente e inevitablemente de sus ojos volvieron a caer aquellas cristalinas gotas de agua que bañaban su rostro y lo adornaban de tristeza, sentía como si un herida se abría en su pecho, un hoyo grande lleno de tristeza le inundaba su ser, lastimándola, llenándola de un sabor amargo y se lamento que a pesar de su desesperando estado, seguía amándolo con cada fibra de su ser, cada célula de su cuerpo reclamaba por el.- ¿Por qué Ranma?¿Por qué tengo que amarte?.- se preguntó mientras aquellas amargas lágrimas caían por su rostro.- Ranma…- Pronunció suavemente antes de caer de rodillas frente aquel árbol que escuchaban sus más profundos dolores, una voz en su interior la llamó e instantáneamente miró el tronco de aquel árbol, se sorprendió cuando vio a una jovencita más o menos de su edad reflejado en el, mirándola con la misma cara de sorpresa que ella y rastro de recientes lágrimas en su rostro, sus ojos al igual que los de ella, eran de un profundo color chocolate, su tez pálida se igualaba con la de ella pero su pelo era de un color negro azabache y muchísimo más largo que el de ella pero la tristeza que desprendía la embargaba tanto como la propia. Se miraron directamente a los ojos y un destelló de pureza las envolvió, algo cálido y conocido encontraron en los ojos de cada una, y al mismo tiempo cada chica puso su mano en el tronco del árbol tratando de tocar a la otra y cuando por fin sus manos hicieron contacto, un rugido furioso se escuchó por todo el lugar haciendo estremecer a Akane, de pronto su cuerpo empezó a ser cada vez más pesado, sus parpados se cerraban lentamente, dirigió una última mirada a aquella hermosa chica, que le regalaba una sonrisa triste pero reconfortante y antes de perder el conocimiento la desconocida chica le susurró .- Todo estará bien.- Y a Akane cayó inconsciente en los pies de aquel árbol.

Cuando despertó a luz del sol había desaparecido y solo se podía observar la oscuridad de la noche, su cabeza dolía y un vació en ella se expandía por cada rincón de su cuerpo como un veneno que arrasaba con toda su anatomía, se sentía extraña como una desconocida. Miró el cielo y se asustó, era demasiado tarde Kasumi debía estar preocupada, se paró para luego correr de vuelta hacia su casa, sin poder deshacerme de aquel molesto vació y una tristeza que no sentía como suya en su cuerpo.

Llegó a su casa y subió rápidamente las escaleras para llegar a su cuarto y tenderse en la cama, por lo poco que vio parecía que la cena aun no estaba lista, era perfecto, tenía tiempo para poder pensar en que le estaba pasando, sentía unas ganas tremendas de llorar, una angustia desconocida navegaba por su cuerpo, dejándola sin fuerzas, sin ganas, se sentía inferior a alguien pero no sabía a quien. Akane pensaba en aquellas emociones que la estaban carcomiendo lentamente mientras pasaba sus dedos por sus cabellos, cuando se dio cuenta de algo que no había notado antes. Corrió hacia el espejo del baño y casi se resbaló, no podía creerlo su pelo había crecido, estaba como antes a la altura de su cintura, seguía teniendo el mismo tono azul de siempre, se examinó con más cuidado el rostro, nada en ella había cambiado excepto el largo de su pelo sin embargo ella no se dio cuenta de que sus ojos mostraban más tristeza que antes como si la angustia de alguien más se hubiera sumado a la suya. Recordó a Ranma y aquella herida volvió a doler pero esta vez de manera distinta, faltaba la otra razón por la que se sentía angustiada, ya sabía la primera pero faltaba la segunda.

\- ¡Familia a cenar!- Escuchó el grito de Kasumi y bajó a cenar.  
Fue la primera en llegar y se sentó en la mesa tranquilamente, de apoco empezó a llegar toda la familia quienes la miraron extrañados por su largo cabello y su mirada ida en el cielo negro de la noche. Ranma fue el último en llegar, estaba pensando disculparse con Akane por el incidente de hoy no sabía por que Akane se había comportado tan extraño pero estaba consciente que había sido su culpa. Cuando la vio se sorprendió su cabello raramente había crecido hasta la cintura, como la primera vez que la vio pero ahora no lo tenía tomado en aquel moño que se ponía en aquel entonces, ahora lo llevaba suelto y no pudo evitar pensar que aquello le daba un toque más salvaje y libre a su prometida. Se sentó a su lado como todos los días pero ella pareció no notar su presencia, se dio la libertad que pocas veces se daba con tanta gente a su alrededor para mirarla directamente. Su nariz respingona le pareció más graciosa que antes, su flequillo le estaba dando un toque jamás visto por el, sus idos ojos brillaban como nunca antes había visto y le pareció mucho más hermosa que antes. Percibió el cambio en ella, era como si una parte nunca vista pero ausente en ella hubiera vuelto para completarla nuevamente e inmerso en aquel mar de emociones, recordó que debía disculparse con ella.- Oe A..kan..e yo em.. quiero disculparme por lo de hoy, sé que me excedí y que bue…- El joven de la trenza no termino de hablar al notar que la chica no se había inmutado ni a verlo parecía inversa en su interior, ajena totalmente al exterior y a todo lo que pudiera pasar, colocó su mano en su hombro y lo sacudió levemente.- ¿Akane?.- La chica pareció despertar de su trance y miró extrañada a Ranma.- ¿Eh?, ¿dijiste algo ranma?.- Ranma se molestó, tanto que le había costado ofrecerle disculpa y ella no había ni escuchado.- ¡QUE DIJE QUE ME DISCULPES POR LO DE HOY, BOBA!.- Akane abrió los ojos era la primera vez que ranma le pedía disculpas por tratarla mal, quiso emocionarse pero algo se lo impidió, sentía que estaba traicionando a algo pero no sabía a que.- Ah eso, no te preocupes Ranma, fue mi culpa.- La chica de los largos cabellos azules, pronuncio cada palabra sin mirarlo, le restó importancia al asunto , a él y su mirada que estaba fija en ella al igual que el de toda su familia que extrañada y asustada se preguntaban si su pequeña se encontraba bien.-¡¿ AKANE HIJA QUE TE HAN HECHO?!.- Lloraba Sound desconsolado por la extraña actitud de su pequeña hija, Genma igual de desconcertado y por miedo a un asalto escondido por parte de la jovencita se convirtió en panda, Nabiki la escudriño con la mirada tratando de descubrir lo que se escondía detrás del extraño comportamiento de su hermana y Kasumi ajena a cualquier preocupación desvió su atención al cabello largo de su hermana.- Akane¿ como es que tu pelo creció tan rápido?.- Le preguntó su hermana con una sonrisa maternal en el rostro.- ¿EH?...Ah eso hoy en la tarde me desmayé en la calle y cuando desperté estaba así.- Todos la miraron sorprendidos, la calmada y despistada actitud de Akane los desconcertaba a todos.-¿ Y no piensas amarrártelo como antes hermana?.- Kasumi formulo la pregunta pero Akane jamás respondió, después de eso no volvieron a preguntarle nada. Ranma la miró durante toda la cena preocupado y dolido por su desinteresada actitud con el, no hubieron golpes, no hubieron gritos, no hubo nada de parte de ella, durante la cena todos comieron y hablaron animadamente pero ella siguió en aquel estado ausente, su plato no fue tocado por ella salvó para revolverlo distraídamente con los cubiertos pero sin llegar a comérselos.- Disculpen pero no tengo mucha hambre, me voy a mi cuarto, buenas noches familia.- Dijo Akane para luego subir a su habitación.

No podía aguantar ni un minuto más ahí sentada, tenía unas enormes ganas de llorar, de gritar, se sentía encerrada, no sabía que era lo que sucedía con ella pero una angustia implacable estaba arrasando con todo su interior, algo faltaba, algo necesitaba a algo extrañaba pero ¿Qué sería? Ranma se encontraba en la casa, por esa parte se sentía tranquila pero no era eso, era otra cosa pero ¿Qué?. Alguien golpeó suavemente la puerta de su habitación.

\- Akane soy Ranma puedo, ¿puedo pasar?

\- Sí, pasa.- Ranma entró a la habitación lentamente, la miró molesto, odiaba no saber que era lo que la tenía así tan distante, tan no ella.- Yo Akane quiero saber que te pasa, ¿te sientes bien?- Akane medito un momento sus palabras, no podía decirlo, no lo entendería, no tenía caso explicarle algo que ni ella misma lo entendía.- Nada ranma, no te preocupes.- Y de nuevo aquella sonrisa pacífica, pacíficamente falsa. Agarró las muñecas de Akane para poder pararla y tenerla más cerca de él, para poder ver en aquellos ojos que sabía que algo le estaban ocultando.- Akane si fue por lo de hoy , yo de verdad lo lamento si quieres golpéame, grítame, mándame a volar con tu mazo pero por favor! dime algo!.- Ranma se encontraba al borde de la desesperación, no entendía esa actitud, esa tranquilidad, era extraño en ella.- No todo lo que me sucede tiene que ver contigo, por favor suéltame.- sus palabras cortaron el aire como un cuchillo afilado, sintió el frío de sus palabras, la vio distante, distante como nunca, sentía el calor de su cuerpo tan cerca del suyo pero en ese momento supo que ella se encontraba lejos, donde no podría alcanzarla, deslizo lentamente las manos por sus muñecas para terminar de nuevo sus manos sin vida en sus costados, retrocedió unos pasos y salió de su habitación.

Akane se tendió en la cama y rompió a llorar ¿por dios que era lo que le sucedía?, ¿Por qué sentía que estar cerca de Ranma estaba mal?, quería estar cerca de él, su toque le quemaba y le hacía sentir más cosas que nunca aun así estar cerca de él le creaba un sentimiento de culpa casi insoportable.- Ranma…Lo siento, no sé que esta pasando.- Akane lloró y lloró hasta queda profundamente dormida.

-

La llegada de un nuevo día no se hizo esperar, todos en la casa Tendo estaban despiertos esperando por el desayuno en la mesa, todos menos Akane que se encontraba aún en la suya. Ranma que distinto a otros días, hoy se encontraba preocupado y preocupado de verás, la noche anterior por muy fantástico que parezca pudo sentir como Akane se alejaba cada vez más de el como si de repente una barrera se hubiera impuesto entre ellos y no la de siempre, sino que una distinta una más poderosa y que era capaz de arrebatársela por completo.- Kasumi, Akane se ha demorado mucho en bajar ¿quieres que vaya a buscarla?.- La mediana de las Tendo preocupada e intrigada por el extraño comportamiento por su hermanita tenía pensado ir a buscarla si Kasumi se lo autorizaba.- No hermana, debe estar cansada ayer se notaba que estaba agotada, dejémosla recuperar fuerzas.- El desayuno inicio tranquilo en aquella hermosa mañana con el sol brillando a más no poder y la suave brisa que llegaba desde afuera, hacían que el día fuera optimó para salir a pasear. A mitad del desayuno se escucharon los pasos de alguien bajando las escaleras, Ranma supo inmediatamente que se trataba de Akane.

Akane se sentó en su puesto junto a Ranma susurró un desganado ''buenos días'' y se dedicó a mirar su plato sin tocarlo. Todos en la mesa incluyendo a Genma la miraron preocupado, la notaron apagada, la notaron ida, como si su vida se le estuviera yendo de sus manos, su cara estaba inclinada hacia abajo y su flequillo escondía su mirada. Ranma le miró con detenimiento y se paralizó al notar como silenciosas y pequeñas lágrimas recorrían su cara.- ¿Akane estas bien?- El artista marcial le colocó delicadamente su mano en su hombro en señal de apoyo pero su efecto fue el contrario. Akane comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente con sus manos cubriendo su cara y su llanto era tan angustioso, eran tan triste que a Ranma le atravesó cada parte de su cuerpo, verla llorar siempre ha sido la mayor de sus debilidades, se sentía impotente por no saber que hacer, por no saber que era lo que le pasaba, ¿Quién había lastimado de aquella forma a su hermosa chica?, lo mataría cuando lo supiera.-¿Hermana que te ocurre?- La sonriente Kasumi, se le había borrado su sonrisa al ver a su hermana llorar de esa manera, la preocupación maternal aumento al escuchar las palabras de su hermana.- No..no lo sé Kasumi, solo lo extraño, Kasumi lo extraño.- Decía la joven ahogando cada palabra con su llanto.- ¿A quien extrañas Akane hija?.- Preguntó llorando escandalosamente Sound al ver a su pequeña así.- ¡NO LO SE PAPÁ! PERO LO EXTRAÑO PAPÁ, LO NECESITO.-con cada palabra de la joven ranma se partía en dos ¿Quién era el?,¿ Acaso había alguien más?, ¿quien era el idiota que le había arrebatado a Akane? Y en medio de todas sus dudas y preguntas captó como el aura de alguien desconocido se acercaba a gran velocidad, a una velocidad sorprendente. Alguien saltó el muro de los Tendo, alguien que ranma no alcanzó a ver y de repente en frente de Akane se encontraba un chico desconocido con vestimentas de otra época y orejas de perro que miraba sin despegar su vista de Akane. Su mirada era seria pero transmitía un sentimiento de abandono y enojo, también de sorpresa y alivio.- Ka..gome.- y como si aquello hubiera hecho un clic dentro de Akane su llanto cesó, el vació misteriosamente desapareció, su angustia fue remplazada por un sentimiento de seguridad, todo volvió a estar en el sitio correcto. La hermosa joven levantó la vista aun con los ojos llorosos y sus miradas, dorada y chocolate, se encontraron entonces el joven de las orejas lo supo, era su Kagome, sus ojos al igual que los de Kagome, le transmitieron paz y calidez, ese sentimiento de seguridad y protección volvió a surgir sentimiento que solo Kagome podía darle, su tez al igual que la de ella era blanca como la porcelana y su aroma a rosas y lavanda la delatan, miró su rostro lleno de lágrimas cubierto por un flequillo extrañamente de color azul, se veía indefensa, se veía dolida, la miró atentamente y busco en aquellos ojos chocolate a la mujer que amaba.- Inuyasha.- La joven sin contenerse corrió a sus brazos y cuando aquellos brazos cubrieron el cuello del chico, el aroma de ella le llegó directamente, el calor emanado por su cuerpo, la forma de llorar en su pecho, la fuerza y alivio con que arrugaba su Haori y su voz, entonces lo supo era su Kagome.


	2. Capitulo 2: Unión

Capitulo 2: Unión

'' _No tengo ninguna historia que contar, pero he oído una de ustedes y voy a hacer que su cabeza arda ''_

Inuyasha cerró instantáneamente su brazos en torno la cintura de la chica, primero apretó suavemente y luego con mas fuerza para aspirar hondamente su aroma, como la había extrañado, estaba tan desesperado por encontrarla que en un momento pensó que jamás la volvería a ver, es que después de aquella noche hace dos días, la buscó por lo que creyó fueron todos los rincones de la tierra y después de tanto buscar encontró su olor camuflado en el pozo, sin pensarlo saltó y lo llevó a un lugar en el cual no había estado antes sin embargo el aroma de Kagome era reciente y gracias a ello había podido dar con ella.

Lo raro de la situación era que a la chica a la cual se aferraba tenía el cabello distinto al de Kagome. Su cabello caía en cascada por su espalda pero era de color azul, apretó un poco más fuerte, el calor de la chica era el mismo que recordaba, el mismo olor, lo abrazaba de la misma forma y sus ojos color chocolate que le transmitían amor, felicidad, anhelo y aceptación no podían ser otros que los de ella. Se separó un poco de ella para poder mirarla a los ojos, la chica levantó la vista hacia a el aún con rastros de lágrimas en sus grandes y expresivos ojos, y se perdió en aquel mar de emociones que emanaba a través de las ventanas de su alma, cada vez estaba más seguro que era Kagome.

Colocó su mano en su cara para luego colocar detrás de su oreja un mechón de cabello azul, le regaló un sonrisa y se dispuso a disipar las dudas que albergaba en ese momento.

-¿Kagome por que tu pelo es azul?- Pregunto Inuyasha.

La chica de los cabellos azules pareció salir de la hipnosis en la que se encontraba y como si se hubiera caído del edificio más alto, volvió a la realidad, y miró a su alrededor. Sus hermanas estaban quietas de la impresión, su papá y tío Genma lloraban desconsoladamente, Ranma estaba parado observando la situación y podía sentir como su aura de combate aumentaba cada vez más haciendo visible su fiero color rojo y por el último el extraño chico que tenía en frente, ese que de repente y con su sola presencia le había devuelto la paz y curó esa terrible herida que se abría en su pecho, la curó como si nunca hubiera estado ahí, recordó sus últimas palabras y se alejó instintivamente de sus brazos para retroceder hasta encontrar a Ranma y sentirse segura detrás de él, después de eso se sintió lista para hablar.

\- Disculpa pero ¿por qué me llamas Kagome?, creó que me estas confundiendo con alguien más.- Inuyasha la miró sorprendido para luego fruncir el entrecejo y mirarla molesto.

\- Kagome deja de jugar y vámonos de aquí, necesitamos volver ahora.-

Inuyasha avanzó hasta la chica y tomó de su muñeca, no alcanzó a avanzar ni un paso cuando Ranma le pegó en la mano haciendo soltar la de Akane, la tomó en brazos y retrocedió con ella unos pasos más.

\- Creo que te estas dando libertades que no tienes.- Le dijo Ranma con ojos asesinos, Inuyasha le devolvió la mirada asesina con deseos de pegarle más no podía ya que tenía entre sus brazos a la joven por la cual había venido.

\- ¿Quien rayos eres tu?, de vuélveme a Kagome infeliz.- Ranma abrió la boca para responder cuando Akane sale de sus brazos y se acerca hacia el chico frunciendo el ceño.

\- Yo no se quien será esa tal Kagome, pero mi nombre es Akane.- Inuyasha se molestó más de lo que ya podría estar, podía engañar a todos menos a él, su aroma la delataba completamente.

\- ¡Kagome boba!, no hay tiempo para tus juegos, ¡vámonos ya tonta!- Akane sintió algo dentro de ella hervir, un sentimiento tan conocido de rabia y enojo se revolvió en sus entrañas, era un desconocido eso era cierto pero no supo por que en ese momento sintió que lo conocía a la perfección.

\- ¡UY! Te lo vuelvo a repetir mi nombre es Akane, ¡A-K-A-N-E!, ¿lo has entendido?- Inuyasha la miró asustado, por un momento pensó que lo mandaría abajo pero dentro de el un recuerdo vino a su cabeza, la primera vez que vio a Kagome la había confundido con Kikyo y ella en la misma posición y tono le había aclarado que su nombre era Kagome, esto era cada vez más confuso.

La volvió a mirar detenidamente, era el mismo porte, la misma piel blanca como la porcelana, sintió el calor que emanaba del cuerpo de la chica, si era el mismo, volvió a olerla y sintió el olor a rosas y lavanda, el mismo que siempre había tenido Kagome y sus ojos chocolates eran los mismo, sus sentidos no podían engañarlo, era Kagome pero ¿porque ella no lo recordaba?

\- En serio no…no ¿me recuerdas?- Akane bajo la guardia para mirarlo fijamente, no podía negarlo él se le hacía muy familiar, demasiado pero aun así no sabía quien era, jamás lo había visto en su vida.

\- No, lo lamento mucho pero yo no se quien eres, no recuerdo haberte visto nunca.- Respondió la chica, sintiéndose un poco triste al ver la forma en a

Inuyasha la miró desconcertado, realmente no lo recordaba pero ¿Por qué? Si hace tan solo dos días ella sabía perfectamente quien era, algo había sucedido aquí y el debí averiguarlo, parecía como si Kagome hubiera borrado cualquier recuerdo relacionado con el y lo más extraño su cabello azul, seguía siendo tan largo como siempre pero el tono había cambiado. El chico que hace un momento la había alejado de él, se acercó a ella para abrazarla posesivamente por atrás de la cintura y colocar su mentón sobre su cabeza, Kagome es decir la chica que decía decir que era Akane, se sonrojo furiosamente pero pareció no tener la intención de alejarlo de ella, es más poso sus manos en las del chico que miró a Inuyasha mientras levantaba las cejas de forma soberbia y sonreía de medio lado de manera triunfal.

\- Ya la has escuchado, ella no sabe nada de ti, ya puedes largarte por donde viniste.- Dijo Ranma con toda la soberbia y los celos marcando el tono de su voz, llegando a sonar dos tonos más grave de su tono normal de voz.

-¿Y tu quien diablos eres para acercarte de esa manera a ella?- A Inuyasha le carcomían los celos por dentro, veía como el tipo ceñía más la cintura de la chica y la acercaba un poco más a él, sus instintos le decían que lo despedazara sin compasión alguna con sus garras y se llevará de una vez por todas a Kagome de ahí , ya vería como encontrar un modo de hacer que lo recordaba y solucionar el problema de su cabello.

\- Soy su prometido.- Respondió Ranma, presionando un poco más la cintura de Akane, y su sonrisa se ensancho. Sabía que se estaba pasando en reaccionar de esa manera y darse la libertad de abrazar de esa manera a Akane pero sentía que ese tipo era un verdadero peligro para él, no sabía porque pero tenía claro que él era capaz de robarle a su chica y jamás devolvérsela.

''Su prometido'', ''su prometido'', ''su prometido''. Las palabras resonaron una y otra vez en la cabeza de Inuyasha, ¿en que momento había pasado todo esto?, Kagome jamás le había mencionado algún chico y mucho menos que estuviera prometida con alguien más, pero ella parecía tan a gusto en los brazos de ese chico que parecía que el tipo ese estuviera diciendo la verdad. Por primera vez desde hacía mucho tiempo sintió deseos de llorar, no tenía nada más que hacer ahí, Kagome estaba comprometida y contra eso él no podía hacer nada, ¿Qué podía ofrecerle el, un simple y despreciable Hanyou? Nada, esa era su única respuesta. Miró por última vez esos hermosos ojos chocolates que tantas alegrías le había regalo y tanto amor le entrego, observo como los ojos de la chica lo miraban nuevamente con amor, amor que él no podría tener nunca, se dio media vuelta para irse y no seguir viendo esa escena que le hacía mal, cuando…

\- ¡NO!, no te vayas.- La muchacha aún en los brazos de el otro estiro un poco su torso y extendió la mano hacia él. Al ver que Inuyasha no reaccionaba se soltó de los brazos de Ranma y caminó hacia el, no lo entendía pero el simple hecho de ver a Inuyasha marchar le hacía sentir triste, desesperada y dolida. Necesitaba que Inuyasha estuviera ahí con ella, tal vez esa era la clave para saber que era lo que sucedía.

\- Yo…No sé que esta pasando pero necesito que te quedes aquí a mi lado, ¿por favor Inuyasha puedes permanecer junto a mi? Si tu dices que te he olvido haré un intento por recordarte, lo prometo sin embargo necesito que me expliques y que te quedes aquí conmigo.

Todos los integrantes de los integrantes de la familia Tendo y Saotome se encontraban sentado alrededor de la mesa esperando por una explicación de parte de aquel extraño chico con orejas de perro. Akane se encontraba sentado entre Ranma e Inuyasha que no paraban de tirarse miradas asesinas uno al otro.

-Aquí traigo tu té Inuyasha, esta un poco caliente.- Le entregó Kasumi a Inuyasha con una sonrisa en los labios.- Por cierto tus orejas me parecen muy divertidas ¿Son de verdad?.- Le pregunto Kasumi con curiosidad.

-Sí.- Respondió Inuyasha, sin darle mucha importancia.

Akane al escuchar lo de las orejas una corta visión le vino a la cabeza, se trataba de una chica muy parecida a ella que vestía un uniforme de falda verde que se encontraba inclinada en un árbol tratando de alcanzar las orejas de Inuyasha que parecía estar como en un sueño profundo.

\- Es hora de que empiezas hablar bestia.- Le dijo Ranma a Inuyasha que recibió un gruñido de parte de este.

\- ¡Ranma!, deja de molestarlo, perdónalo Inuyasha a veces suele ser un poco grosero pero bueno ahora si dime ¿que es todo esto?.- Salio Akane en defensa del chico orejas de perro, no sabía porque pero no le gustaba el hecho que Ranma molestará e insultará a este chico.

Inuyasha suspiró sabía que esto podría ser largo.-Lo único que se este hace dos días paso algo…con Kagome y luego de eso ella desapareció, durante dos días la estuve buscando y cuando pude captar su olor me trago hasta aquí y yo sé que tu eres Kagome pero lo que no se es por que no puedes recordarme.-

Akane vio en ese ojos dorados y sintió como muchas mariposas se posaban en su estómago causándole un sinfín de emociones, tal vez ese chico tenía razón, tal vez ella lo había olvidado pero ¿Cómo olvidas a alguien que no había visto en toda su vida?.

\- ¿Y tienes alguna prueba como para saber que ella es la chica que mencionaste recién?.- Nabiki tiró su pregunta, esto cada vez se volvía más interesante, tanto tiempo conviviendo con todos esos locos la hacían creer que realmente el chico decía la verdad.

\- ¡Claro que estoy diciendo la verdad!, soy mitad bestia mis sentidos no me fallarían jamás, además tengo un foto de ella para comprobarlo.- Todos se sorprendieron y los más sorprendidos fueron Akane y Ranma. ¿Una foto? Esto se ponía cada vez más interesante pensaba Nabiki.

-¿Así?, quisiera verlas entonces.- Nabiki observo como el chico que correspondía al nombre de Inuyasha sacaba de su cuello un medallón en forma de corazón.

\- Ábrelo.- Le digo el ojidorado pasandole el medallón a Nabiki, esta lo recibió y busco la manera de abrirlo, presiono el clic que estaba al costado y el medallón se abrió en dos, la primera foto que observo era la cara de Inuyasha frunciendo el ceño, luego miro la otra y ahogó un grito de sorpresa, el medallón se le cayó de las manos.

No podía creerlo la chica de la foto era idéntica a su hermana, tenía la misma expresión de ella cuando se enojaba con Ranma y le gritaba, sus ojos eran los mismos, su piel era igual de blanca lo único que diferenciaban era en el color de pelo. Ahora no lo dudaba el chico decía la verdad pero ahora lo más difícil era reunir las piezas del rompecabezas y unirlas para que encajaran unas con otras.

\- Vaya son idénticas.- Digo Nabiki asombrada mientras Sound y Genma agarraron el medallón en sus manos y observaron la foto, no podían creerlo.

\- ¡MI NIÑA! ¿QUE HACE LA CARA DE MI NIÑA AQUÍ?.- Lloraba Sound como un niño mientras Genma sacaba unos de sus letreros que decían ''SORPRENDENTE''.

-¡Que fastidio, déjenme ver esa maldita foto!.- Gritó Ranma de la desesperación, agarró el medallón y busco la foto donde salía el rostro de la chica. Era como ver Akane con el pelo de color negro azabache, un escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal al ver la expresión, era Akane enojada, entonces tuvo miedo, si el chico decía la verdad, Akane podría irse con el y dejarle, tendría que hacer lo posible para que Akane no lo recordará nunca.

\- ¿Y tu Kagome no vas a ver la foto?- Akane volteo el rostro a verlo, la verdad no le molestaba que le digiera Kagome, extrañamente lo encontraba algo normal, el nombre de aquella chica saliendo de sus labios le sonaban tan bien.

\- Em…mm…Si lo veré!.- Akane agarro en medallón en sus pequeñas manos y lo abrió, examino la foto de Inuyasha primero, se sintió culpable al encontrarlo endemoniadamente sexy en aquella foto y luego miró la otra. Era cierto, eran demasiado parecidas por no decir idénticas, la estudio con atención, su tez, sus facciones y sus ojos, el medallón se le calló de las manos. Extrañas imágenes empezaron a llegar y a agruparse en su mente una por una, eran demasiadas que se llevo las manos a la cabeza para tratar de sostener tanta presión.

Todas pero en todas las imágenes estaba Inuyasha con ella, Inuyasha saludándola, Inuyasha y ella peleando, Inuyasha salvando su vida, Inuyasha durmiendo, Inuyasha abrazándola, Inuyasha protegiéndola, Inuyasha en Luna Nueva, Inuyasha molestando a Shippo, Inuyasha peleando contra Naraku. Todos pero todos esos recuerdos volvieron de golpe en la cabeza de la jovencita.

\- Inu…yasha.- El chico orejas de perros volteo a verla, fijo sus ojos en los de ellas y aquel brillo lleno de amor volvió en su mirada, lo sabía, lo recordó.- Si Inuyasha, ya recuerdo, recuerdo todo, perdóname no fue mi intención preocuparte.-

Inuyasha abrazó fuertemente a la chica mientras esta se dejaba querer entre los brazos de su amado ¿En que momento lo había olvidado?, no sabía como, no entendía como pero ella era Kagome, extrañamente lo era, todos esos recuerdos que vivió junto a él volvieron de golpe al verse reflejada en aquella foto, que ella misma le había obsequiado. Lo amaba, ahora entendía la razón por la cual estaba angustiada, le faltaba Inuyasha, su mente no había podido recordarlo pero su corazón había sentido el vació, el miedo de no volver a verlo.

-Nos vamos ahora Kagome, debemos regresar.- De pronto todo lo que creyó concreto y resulto volvió a ser un caos, ella no podía ir con Inuyasha, tenía una razón tan poderosa como el amor que sentía por èl para quedarse, ella estaba enamorada de Ranma.

\- No puedo Inuyasha, no puedo dejar a Ranma.- Una espina floreció en el corazón de Inuyasha ¿Qué no podía dejar a Ranma?¿Se refería aquel chico que estaba detrás de ella?¿Por qué? Si ella ya podía recordar, entonces podía darse cuenta que todo a su alrededor era falso, que le habían tendido una trampa ¿Por qué no regresaba con el?.

\- ¡Un momento no entiendo nada de lo que esta sucediendo aquí, ninguno se va a mover hasta que Akane nos explique que esta ocurriendo aquí!.- Grito Sound ya sacándose los cabellos de tanto enredo.

Akane/Kagome tomó aire, esto sería difícil. Miró a los dos chicos ¿Cómo era posible estar enamorada de los dos? Ranma siempre había vivido con ella, lo amaba aun que jamás se lo confesara al idiota engreído, lo amaba con todo su ser y el hecho de separarse de él le causaba dolor y sufrimiento. A Inuyasha por muy extraño que fuera también lo amaba, daría su vida por el sin pensarlo, quería que fuera feliz y sabia que estaba sufriendo con todo esto, pero no sabía que hacer, lo bueno ahora solo tenía claro una cosa. A Ranma lo amaba como Akane, y a Inuyasha lo amaba como Kagome, sin embargo lo más difícil del asunto es que ahora ella sabía que ella era las dos, Kagome y Akane, dos personas en un solo cuerpo pero ¿Cómo? Y lo peor de todo sabía que algún momento tendría que elegir pero ¿como elegir si a los dos los amas con cada fibra de su cuerpo, con cada poro, con cada palabra, con cada sonido, con todo tu ser? Volvió a mirar a todos su alrededor, trataría de explicarlo lo mejor posible.

\- yo…estoy casi tan confundida como todos ustedes solo tengo dos cosas en claro, sé que soy Akane Tendo y que mi prometido es Ranma pero también sé que soy Kagome Higurashi y no puedo…no puedo dejar a Inuyasha, lo siento tanto no entiendo que esta pasando aquí, hace dos días yo…hace dos días yo estaba al frente del árbol sagrado y Akane, es decir yo también estaba ahí y de repente todo fue luz y después me sentí tan mal por que Inuyasha no estaba pero no sabía la razón hasta que lo vi y no se por qué esta ocurriendo esto, es tan confuso para ustedes como para mi.-

Todos estaban boquiabiertos, todos excepto Ranma e Inuyasha, se encontraban serios los dos, solo ellos habían captado lo que los demás no, si por aquella razón desconocida la chica a la que amaban se encontraba en un solo cuerpo en algún momento ella tendría que elegir y ninguno de los estaba dispuesto a quedarse sin ella.

\- Oh bueno déjame ver si entendí, tu eres Kagome pero también eres Akane, por una razón u otra supongo que el cuerpo que encierra a las dos es el Akane por que el color de tu cabello no ha cambiado pero si misteriosamente ha crecido ¿eso debe ser por culpa de Kagome o no?.- La chica asintió con su cabeza a la mediana de sus hermanas, Nabiki que entre tanto caos intentó buscar un tipo de armonía, en realidad las cosas no se veían tan mal, Akane o Kagome como se llamara recordaba al extraño chico con orejas de perro y notablemente no se había olvidado de Ranma, eso quería decir que si era las dos entonces…Nabiki encontró el punto que sabría que por una larga temporada seria el responsable de sus próximas grandes ganancias.- Bueno hermanita o Kagome, quien quiera que seas las cosas no se ven tan mal para ti como parecen por que la verdadera pregunta aquí es ¿Con quien te quedaras?.- Nabiki rio internamente al ver como los dos chicos habían pegado un respingón, así que el par de idiotas, no eran tan idiotas como pensaba lo habían captado mucho antes que ella, sabían que uno de los dos tendría que despedirse de su hermanita para siempre.-¿Y bien Akane, Kagome?.-La chica agachó la cabeza y escondió la mirada, eso era lo que más temía, ella no podía elegir, no podían obligarla a eso, tenía claro que era egoísta de su parte pero no podía separarse de ninguno de los dos, no podía.- Yo…yo no puedo elegir, no ahora por favor les pido que me den tiempo pero no…no puedo…estar lejos de ninguno de los dos. 

Al recordar lo sucedido en la sala, le volvía a doler la cabeza, todo había sido un caos, su padre había salido con que no podía deshonrar a la familia de esa manera, tío Genma peleando con Ranma por no haber dicho nada, Nabiki diciendo que resolvería todo por una suma de 100.000.000 Yens e Inuyasha peleando con Ranma y papá, todo había sido un caos. Un nuevo suspiró escapó de los labios de la chica.

\- ¿Kagome te sientes bien?- La portadora de aquellos bellos ojos chocolates, dirigió su mirada a Inuyasha que se encontraba sentado en la orilla de la cama observando cada uno de sus movimientos.

Se encontraban en la habitación de la chica, para ellos dos era tan normal como respirar que se encontraran solos ahí, siempre había sido así y ahora las cosas no iban a cambiar.

\- Si Inuyasha, solo que tengo la cabeza hecha un lío no se como llegamos a esta situación, lamento mucho hacerte pasar por esto.- La cara de la joven se entristeció, estaba harta de todo este asunto, Inuyasha y Ranma, por más que lo pensará llegaba siempre a la misma conclusión, dolor. Dejar a cualquiera de los dos le dejaría una cicatriz que nunca podría ser borrada y sabía que jamás sería feliz del todo separándose de Ranma o Inuyasha sin embargo tampoco podía estar con los dos.

\- ¿Kagome te puedo preguntar algo?- La chica volteó a verlo, su cara seria le hizo intuir que seguramente era una pregunta sobre Ranma, la chica asintió.

\- ¿Qué sientes por aquel chico, ese Ranma?- Sonrió, conocía tan bien a Inuyasha.

\- Eso es una pregunta que deberías hacerle a Akane no crees? y aunque por mucho que quisiera decírtelo, no podría eso es un secreto que no puedo revelar, es decir lo haría cuando se lo digiera Ranma, lamentablemente Akane no tiene intención de decirlo aún.- Inuyasha siguió mirándola de la misma forma con un destello de angustia en sus ojos, odiaba verlo así, odiaba mentirle, Akane suspiró.- Bien Inuyasha si tanto quieres saberlo te lo diré.- Inuyasha movió sus orejitas y prestó más atención a la chica.- Ranma…mmm…Ranma es un idiota, un cretino, un pervertido, mujeriego, imbécil , insensible, un engreído, un tonto ¡UY, y es un infiel sin remedio!.- Inuyasha se escondió detrás de los cojines al ver como Kagome perdía cada vez más el control como cuando ella se enojaba con el y le gritaba mil a bajos seguidos, su pecho subía y bajaba con toda la ira contenía y luego volvió a calmarse.- pero a pesar de todo…el siempre esta ahí para apoyarme, me protege, me ha salvado la vida una y mil veces, se preocupa por mi, siempre me sorprende con algún detalle y él siempre ha sido el primero en mi vida por eso yo…- Akane no pudo terminar la frase, no podía decirlo, no podía sabía que con aquellas palabras lastimaría el corazón de Inuyasha y era lo que menos quería.

Inuyasha miró hacia otro lado y trato de esconder su mirada en su flequillo, sabía lo que todo eso significa.- Suenas como si estuvieras enamorada de él.- El frío soplo en los corazones de los dos, en el de ella por que sabía que lo había lastimado y en el de el por el miedo y el dolor de perderla por el.

\- También sabes lo que siento por ti Inuyasha…Sabes que quiero permanecer a tu lado pero ahora las cosas se han complicado.- Inuyasha se paró, no podía decirle nada Kagome, ella también estaba sufriendo con la situación, sabía que no era fácil por que él también estuvo en esta misma posición más de una vez y seguía estando en la misma ¿con que cara podría reclamarle algo?

\- Tu ''prometido'' tal vez quiera a hablar contigo ha estado detrás de tu parte todo este tiempo tratando de escuchar algo.- Inuyasha abrió la puerta de la habitación y Ranma cayó de boca al suelo.- Voy abajo en el patio Kagome, solo debes llamarme y subiré.- Akane asintió y luego miro a Ranma enojada.

-¡Ranma! ¿Se puedo saber que estas haciendo escondido detrás de mi puerta?.- Ranma se incorporó enojado y de verás enojado, cerró la puerta de la habitación y camino con paso firme donde Akane.

\- ¡No, Akane! ¡¿Se puede saber que estabas haciendo encerrada en la habitación con este tipo?! - Akane retrocedió un paso y frunció el entrecejo.

\- ¡Es MI habitación y yo puedo hacer pasar a quien quiera! ¿por qué no mejor te vas con tu amiguita Shampoo? Si mal no recuerdo estabas súper entretenido en sus brazos.- Le respondió la peliazul con una clara entonación de celos en su voz.

Ranma tomó con fuerza la cintura de Akane y la acercó a el para luego tomar sus brazos y detenerlos en los costados de ella, dejándola sin poder moverse.- Akane sé que estas molesta pero ahora realmente necesito saber que sientes por él, por…mi.- La chica se sonrojo furiosamente, ni siquiera en sus mas locos sueños se imagino a Ranma preguntándole directamente por sus sentimientos, tal vez con la primera pregunta podía ser sincera pero con la segunda…

\- Ranma…yo amo a Inuyasha, no puedo dejarle, lo siento.- Digo en un susurro, se lamentaba por la situación pero realmente no tenía una solución en esos momentos.

Los ojos de la chica se llenaron de lágrimas que no podía contener más mientras que las manos de Ranma dejaron de ejercer presión en sus brazos.- Ya veo con que tu le amas…eso…eso lo cambia todo.- Akane notó el cambio de voz en Ranma, si fue sincera con Inuyasha, también debía serlo con Ranma ya que tal vez esa sería la última oportunidad que tendría para decirle sus sentimientos.- Pero tampoco puedo alejarme de ti Ranma…yo también…tam..bién – reuniendo todo el valor que tenía y con casi pesar, la chica confesó.- estoy desagraciadamente enamorada de ti.- Lo último la chica lo digo tan bajo que solo Ranma pudo oírlo, primero abrió los ojos más no poder para después sonrojarse furiosamente, era la primera vez que oía sus sentimientos de la propia boca de la dueña de ellos, su corazón latió tan deprisa que pensó que en cualquier momento podría salirse de su pecho y su cara demostraba toda la felicidad que lo embargaba en ese momento, abrazó la chica contra su pecho, elevando sus pies del suelo mientras ella colgaba sus brazos en el cuello de el.

\- Yo tam…- Sus palabras quedaron ahí por culpa de un Inuyasha celoso que no había podido evitar escuchar toda la conversación que habían mantenido, rápidamente y sin Ranma verlo venir lo empujo contra la pared, le gruño y tomo a Kagome de la muñeca para luego de un solo movimiento subirla a su espalda. Una cosa era que ella aceptará que lo amaba pero otra muy distinta era permitir que él se lo digiera, que le quitará a Kagome con aquellas palabras y que decidiera por fin ella quedarse con Ranma, era algo que si podía evitar lo haría.

\- ¿Quién mierda te has creído para quitarme a Akane así de mis brazos?- Ranma le digo cada palabra con el fastidio marcado en cada una de sus facciones, cada minuto que pasaba ese tipo se convertía en la peor de sus pesadillas, se daba libertades que ni él tenía con Akane. Se dirigió a el a toda velocidad a darle una paliza pero por más que lo intento, no pudo ni siquiera tocarlo, Inuyasha era demasiado rápido, ni siquiera el Gran Ranma Saotome, era lo suficientemente rápido para enfrentarlo. Las cosas cambiaron cuando fue Inuyasha que quiso atacar con sus garras de acero. Kagome/ Akane bajo de la espalda de Inuyasha y se interpuso entre los dos para luego mirar molesta a Inuyasha.

\- ¿Inuyasha por qué has hecho eso?, No puedes llegar y hacer lo que se te da la gana, ranma estaba a punto de decirme algo importante justo cuando tu…Yo no hago eso cuando tu y Kik….- sus palabras quedaron ahí, ¿a quien iba a nombrar?, lo tenía en la punta de la lengua pero no recordaba ¿Kik…?.

\- Kikyo.- El nombre de esa mujer salió de los labios de Inuyasha haciendo que Akane recordará por fin quien era ella, imágenes de ella e Inuyasha juntos inundaron su cabeza y corazón, un sin fin de malos momentos, las imágenes de él dejándola para irse con ella y sumándole el carácter explosivo y los celos incontenibles de Akane, Kagome por primera vez explotó.

-¡¿Quién es esa chica Inuyasha?! Ah pero como olvidarla ¿es tu queridísima Kikyo no cierto? Lo que no entiendo es ¡que haces tu aquí y no estas con ella?!, ¿Por qué no te largas de una buena vez con ella? ¿qué querías eh? ¿llevarme contigo para luego irte con Kikyo como siempre? ¡Estas muy equivocado, no pienso irme contigo!, ¿por qué no la vas a buscar, no es a kikyo a la única que amas y debes tu vida?, ¿No es por la que siempre me dejas botada como una tonta esperándote, imbécil? – el grito de la joven fue bajando gradualmente hasta convertirse casi en un murmullo - ¿sabes lo peor de todo? Que por un momento pensé no se por qué…no se por qué, que podías amarme…hasta que la recordé a ella y me di cuenta que no, que son solo fantasías mías.- Kagome/Akane salió de la habitación dejan por primera vez aun helado Inuyasha, sin poder moverse y con sentimientos encontrados, no podía decirle nada, ya que en todo ella tenía razón.

-¿Así que hay otra? ,¿Que tan imbécil puedes ser para dejar Akane en segundo lugar?, en todo caso te lo agradezco, me he librado de ti sin tener que hacer nada al respecto.- Ranma digo cada palabra con gusto mientras se apoyaba de espalda en la pared con las manos sobre la cabeza.

\- Su nombre es Kagome y digas lo que digas, ella se ira conmigo.- Inuyasha movió sus orejas hacia Ranma mientras se sentaba en el suelo de la habitación a esperar que Kagome volviera.

\- No bestia, su nombre es Akane y que te quede claro, ella es mi prometida, ella se va a casar conmigo, ella en otras palabras es mía.- Inuyasha miró a Ranma con un claro fastidio en su rostro, los ojos de aquellos chicos se miraron con el desafío marcado en cada una de sus facciones.- Me estas tratando de quitar lo más importante que tengo, no creas que te lo permitiré.- Ranma rio, era muy irónico lo que estaba sucediendo.

\- Pues cuídalo bien por que no permitiré que nadie la aleje de mi, Akane es mía.- Digo con toda la seriedad y una amenaza implícita en cada una de sus palabras.

-Ahí estas muy equivocado cuñadito, en este momento quien sea que sea aquella chica, no es de ninguno de los dos, por lo que he entendido y hablado con mi ''hermanita'', ustedes dos están en una posición muy similar.-Nabiki Tendo los miro de manera suspicaz, era hora de soltar unas cuentas verdades.- Tengo una pregunta para ustedes dos.- Los dos chicos la miraron enseguida, primero sorprendidos después recelosos.- Así que dime Inuyasha, ¿Qué se siente pasar de ser el primero a ser el plato de segunda mesa?- Inuyasha calló, esas palabras le llegaron de lleno.- Y ahora dime Ranma ¿Qué se siente ya no ser el único?- Al igual que Inuyasha, Ranma se mantuvo en silencio, frunciendo el ceño por más que lo odiara lo sabía ya no era el único.- Esto es realmente divertido ¿saben?, parece que es muy cierto lo que dicen del Karma, todo se devuelve, durante todos estos años querido cuñadito te dedicaste a insultar a Akane, a ponerla celosas y a serle ''infiel'' con diferentes prometidas que se te presentaban claro sin contar las innumerables veces que arruinaste las citas que ella tenía con diferentes chicos solo por tus miedos tontos e infantiles de poder perderla. Ella era como un tipo de damisela en apuros no puede ser feliz y tampoco la haces feliz, querías egoístamente ser el único en su corazón pero cobardemente tampoco querías confesarle tus sentimientos, ¿realmente creíste que siempre sería así?,¿Que Akane sería tuya y de nadie más? Bueno la respuesta hasta delante de nosotros y lo más gracioso es que tiene orejas de perro y es mucho más ágil y fuerte que tu. Acéptalo Ranma Saotome, te pueden ganar el corazón de mi hermanita.- Cada palabra de Nabiki fue un golpe para Ranma, todas y cada una de ellas eran verdad, siempre supo que Akane lo quería y que difícilmente podría querer o enamorarse de otro por eso jamás le tomo el peso al asunto, en ese momento se dio cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba. Inuyasha rio burlonamente por todas las palabras dichas por aquella chica.- ¿con que Kagome es tuya eh? Con lo bien que la cuidas.- Nabiki rio con ganas, estos dos si que eran parecidos.- Yo cerraría mi boca si fuera tu por que a pesar de no conocerte se lo suficiente y dime ¿Quién es esa tal Kikyo?,¿ Un amor del pasado que no has podido olvidar? Oh eso es comprensible claro cuando la mujer esta viva y no es solo barro y huesos, y en ciertos casos como todos aquí estamos medios locos podría incluso ser aceptable pero lo que no es aceptable aquí ni en ningún lugar es que mantengas a Kagome o Akane o como prefieras contigo para luego ir donde tu otro amor y a ¿escondidas? ¿es que no te da vergüenza?. Creo saber que no, ya que deduzco que siempre te sentiste seguro con los sentimientos que aquella chica tenía contigo, sabías que eras el primero y aun que tú la dejarás como la segunda opción, ella seguiría siempre ahí para ti y por eso te aprovechaste y no pensaste en ningún momento en como se sentiría ella al dejarla botada por la otra, al irte a escondidas, al besarla frente ella, al mirarla con esos ojos descaradamente frente a ella y después volver como si nada hubiera pasado, ¿sabes que? Creo que eres mucho más descarado que Ranma y ¿sabes que es lo más gracioso? Que ahora el segundo plato eres tu, tu eres la segunda opción de Kagome, ya que suponiendo que ella se encuentra en el cuerpo de Akane y eso le podría dar una ventaja a Ranma sobre de ti y con lo que acabo de ver creo que al final el que sé que tiene todas las de ganar es Ranma por que a pesar de todo para Ranma, Akane es la única. Y esperen que falta lo mejor por que sea lo que sea que elija ella, uno de los dos perderá, uno de los dos se quedará sin Akane o Kagome o como sea.- Nabiki estudio la cara de cada uno de los dos, la desesperación era notable y para que decir el miedo, estaba segura que esos dos eran parecidos en carácter que por eso su hermanita se fijo en los dos, cretinos insensibles, el extraño gusto de Akane.

Ahora que tenía infundida la semilla de la duda en ellos debía sacar ventaja de ello.

\- Pero como verán yo soy tan buena hermana y lo único que deseo es la felicidad de Akane o Kagome, les prestaré mis servicios solo por 10.000 Yens diarios, créanme les conviene aceptar por que puedo ser su mejor aliada como su peor enemiga.-


	3. Capitulo 3: Caos

**Capitulo 3: Caos**

'' _Si supieras al menos lo que quieres…no me obligues a cambiar mi actitud''_

Los dos chicos la miraron con los ojos abiertos, claramente dolidos por las palabras de la mediana de las Tendo que por mucho que lastimaran eran ciertas, ¿Quién hubiera pensado que estarían en semejante situación? La probabilidad era casi inexistente, sin embargo ahí se encontraban ellos, analizando su esperanza de vida, porque el día en que ella decidiera sabrían que la vida de uno de los dos acabaría, no tendría sentido seguir con vida ya que nada sería igual, con ella se irían los sueños, las ganas de vivir, las ganas de ser mejor, el aire, la luz y el amor.

-¿Y bien que decidirán?- Nabiki los observaba desde el umbral de la puerta con su sonrisa de siempre y sus ojos astutos.

-No me importa a quien recurrir mientras mantenga a Kagome a mi lado.- La miraba de Inuyasha era seca y decidida, el guerrero dentro de él que estuvo dormido desde su llegaba al Dojo Tendo había resurgido.

\- Has hecho una excelente elección, ¿y tu Ranma?- Preguntó Nabiki tratando de sonar con sutilmente amenazante.

-Akane no le gustará esto.- Respondió el chico desconfiado y mirando con los ojos entrecerrados a su ''cuñadita''.

\- A Ranma no le gustará quedar sin Akane.- Nabiki Tendo había dado en el blanco, justo en el punto débil del corazón del joven Saotome, tocando la fibra sensible y que tenía cuando se trataba de la bella jovencita de cabellos azules.- Trato, cuento con tu ayuda Nabiki.- Ojos de Ranma amenazantes se posaron sobre los de Inuyasha, tratando de transmitir en una sola miraba la advertencia de que no se quedaría con su chica, hiciera lo que hiciera, después de eso salió de la habitación. 

__La portadora de unos bellos ojos chocolates se encontraba sentada en la banca del parque, pensando y reflexionando sobre la situación, está bien lo aceptaba, se había excedido con su reacción, jamás desde que había descubierto la existencia de Kikyo había reaccionado de esa manera, siempre se guardaba los comentarios desagradables y los pensamientos celosos se encontraban reprimidos en su interior por ella, pero esta vez había sido diferente, muy diferente.

Ver Inuyasha mirando con amor a Kikyo no le extrañaba ya que era una de las espectadoras más frecuente de aquellos encuentros clandestinos, siempre se había sentido más triste que celosa, siempre pero siempre el dolor y el rechazo abundaban en ella cuando Inuyasha y Kikyo se encontraban cerca o incluso recordando sus encuentros, muy rara vez se sentía con esa rabia incontenible que sintió esa tarde y aunque la sintiera, la reprimía enseguida pero esta vez fue diferente. La tristeza que usualmente la embargaba cuando recordaba los momentos de Kikyo e Inuyasha duro un lapso de segundos para después dar paso a una rabia y unos celosos de tamaños inimaginables y las palabras salieron por inercia de su boca, fluyeron como el agua del río hacia el mar, su intención no era lastimarlo pero en ese momento solo quería soltar la verdad de lo que sentía, gritárselo con toda esa rabia que se acumulaba de a poco en su interior.

\- Todo eso debió ser culpa de Akane, yo no soy así.- Suspiro cansinamente la chica de largos cabellos azules.- Le debo una disculpa a Inuyasha.

-¿Por qué deberías darle una? El muy idiota siempre te deja votada por otra.- La chica dio un pequeño salto en su asiento al escuchar la voz inconfundible de Ranma.- ¡Ranma! Me asustaste.

El chico se sentó al lado de ella, el silencio reinaba entre los dos, ninguno sabía que decir, como empezar, el corazón de ambos se encontraba con dudas, con miedos, con penas. Ranma por fin sabía que Akane estaba enamorada de él, por tanto tiempo deseo saberlo, escucharlo para así el romper sus propios miedos y confesarle su amor, pero ahora que lo sabía, de nada servía, nada cambiaria ya que lamentablemente por mucho que el digiera que la amaba con toda su alma, ella seguiría confundida porque también amaba a otro.

-¿Akane porque estas enamorada de ese tipo?- Akane lo miró con los ojos abiertos, luego sonrió levemente.- Eso deberías preguntárselo a Kagome, ¿No crees?- El chico la miro serio y suspiró.

\- No me interesa lo que sienta Kagome, quiero saber que sientes tu- La chica le sonrió nuevamente pero la alegría de los labios no llegó a los ojos.- Eso está un poco complicado porque si pienso y siento como Akane, solo llegó a una sola cosa, tu.- La muchacha dirigió su mirada al cielo con rostro sereno para seguir hablando.- Pero al sentir y pensar como Kagome, no puedo pensar en nadie más que Inuyasha, ¿Es complicado sabes? Es como si tuviera la mente divida en dos sin embargo al mismo es como si estuvieran unidas.- El joven Saotome la miró atento, no comprendía mucho sus palabras pero sentía que luchaba internamente con ella misma para buscar una solución, echo un pequeño vistazo a esos hermosos ojos chocolates y vio un brillo que no había visto nunca, entonces fue cuando comprendió, debía tratar a Akane como dos personas, como lo que era en ese momento y si tenía que hablar con esa tal Kagome para llegar Akane, lo haría por muy extraño que fuera. Ranma miro hacia el frente con una expresión decidida y serena.

\- Akane, ¿puedo hablar con Kagome?- La chica se dio vuelta a verlo, sorprendida porque Ranma hubiera entendido el difícil cambio de personalidades que se formaba dentro de ella.- Te escucho.- contestó la chica sonriendo.

-¿Por qué te enamoraste de Inuyasha? Por todo lo que escuche que dijiste pareciera que sufres al lado de él.- Comento Ranma tratando de ser sutil en sus palabras, al fin y al cabo el no estaba tratando con Akane en ese momento, sino con aquella otra chica que era una desconocida para el, debía tener tacto.

-Él no, no…tiene la culpa, yo fui la que decidió permanecer al lado de él.- Ranma siguió mirándola atentamente, esperando a que siguiera hablando, la chica al notar su postura se dio cuenta que tendría que contarle toda la historia.- El hace mucho tiempo atrás estuvo enamorado de un mujer, una sacerdotisa para ser más específicos, pero su amor fue interrumpido por un ser malvado y fueron abruptamente separados y aquella mujer murió. Después de mucho tiempo yo saqué a Inuyasha de un conjuro en el cual se encontraba y lo liberé, por un descuido mío rompí la perla de Shikon en mil pedazos y fue cuando él y yo emprendimos el viaje para recuperar todos los fragmentos que habían sido esparcidos por un sinfín de sitios.- La chica detuvo su relato para sonreírle quedamente a Ranma y volver a mirar hacia el cielo con una mirada indescifrable.- Con el paso del tiempo Inuyasha y yo mejoramos nuestra relación ya que no nos soportábamos, quiero decir él era muy desconfiado de las personas, pero yo supe como demostrarle que podía confiar en mí y él me demostró lo mismo a mí. Durante todo ese tiempo Inuyasha me protegió y velo por mi seguridad, muchas veces él estuvo a punto de morir o termino gravemente herido por mi culpa, por defenderme y siempre, siempre que yo tenía algún problema Inuyasha estaba ahí para cuidarme, protegerme y muchas veces consolárdome y sin darme cuenta yo me fui enamorando de él.- Kagome paró su relato y su mirada se dirigió al suelo, tratando de esconder la pena que la embargaba en ese momento.- Todo se mantuvo bien hasta que Kikyo fue resucitada y las cosas cambiaron, yo sabía desde un principio que ella era el amor que tanto lastimo a Inuyasha en el pasado, y sin saber aún mis verdaderos sentimientos me ponía celosa cada vez que los veía juntos y me molestaba con Inuyasha por estar enamorado de ella.

El sol de la tarde caía lentamente, y unos ojos azules miraban con pena a cierta chica de cabellos azules largos, de cierta manera al hablarle así, sentía que no era su Akane, sino la otra chica, Kagome, empezaba a comprender de apoco el amor que sentía aquella muchacha por el chico orejas de perro que seguramente ya estaría buscándola. La chica agacho un poco más su mirada escondiéndola detrás de su flequillo y se aclaró la garganta para seguir hablando.

\- Un día que yo iba volviendo de mi época actual, encontré a Inuyasha abrazando a Kikyo, diciendo que él ya había decidido protegerla a ella, que no dejaría que nada malo le sucediera nuevamente…Ellos se abrazaban con tanto amor que hizo que mis piernas no reaccionaran, sabía que tenía que irme de ahí pero no podía, sentía como algo más doloroso que el veneno se esparcía por mi cuerpo, dejándome aturdida y con una angustia dentro de mi pecho. De repente Kikyo se alejó de Inuyasha y lo amenazó o algo por el estilo y se fue, dejando solo a Inuyasha. Fue en ese momento cuando decidí irme pero Inuyasha ya se había dado cuenta de mi presencia y sus ojos dorados se fijaron en mí, me quede inmóvil con un nudo gigante en la garganta, sabía lo que significaba esa mirada, él iba a decirme que protegería a Kikyo.- La chica ahogó dentro de su garganta el sonido de dolor que quería salir de esta, y de sus mejillas silenciosas lágrimas empezaron a caer por estas.- Yo…no pude… no quería escuchar esas palabras salir de su boca, así que corrí, corrí con todas mis fuerzas directo al pozo para devolverme a mi época y no verlo nunca más. Durante ese tiempo que estuve lejos de él, me di cuenta de mis verdaderos sentimientos, yo me había…me había enamorado de Inuyasha.- fue en ese momento cuando las silenciosas lágrimas se convirtieron en un llanto audible, mientras las chica tapaba su rostro con sus manos y entre susurros que se fueron apagando para dar paso a una voz mucho más fuerte, siguió hablando.- Volví a la época feudal, y busqué a Inuyasha para confesarle mi amor por él y fue cuando le pedí permanecer a su lado, que era lo único que realmente deseaba. Siempre mantuve la esperanza que con el tiempo podría hacer que él se enamorara de mi pero eso…nunca sucedió, el sigue y siempre estará enamorado de su querida Kikyo.

En ese momento el llanto de la joven se volvió más fuerte y audible, inconsolable.

\- No llores por favor.- El joven Saotome se sentía incompetente, no sabía que decir, ni que hacer, entonces los hermosos ojos de la joven lo miraron directamente a los suyos, esos ojos color chocolate que tanto le gustaban y vio el rostro de su querida Akane, contraído por la pena, mientras lágrimas caían por este, y se olvidó que estaba hablando Kagome y lo único importante para el en ese instante era reconfortar a Akane.

Ranma abrazo con fuerza Akane atrayéndola hacia él, sentándola en su regazo, poso una mano en su cintura mientras que con la otra recostaba la cabeza de la chica en su pecho, esta se agarró con fuerza a la camisa china del chico y lloró como nunca lo había hecho por Inuyasha, descargando toda su pena, no le importaba ya que una parte de ella se sentía bien, el calor que el chico emanaba le era muy agradable, demasiado, la hacía sentir reconfortada y protegida de el sentimiento que tenía hacia Inuyasha.

Ranma no supo cuánto tiempo estuvieron así, solo sabía que de apoco el llanto de Akane se iba calmando y él se sentía feliz de cierta manera por tenerla tan cerca junto a él y ayudándola aunque sabía que el motivo de su llanto era causado por otro hombre. En circunstancias normales jamás hubiera tenido el atrevimiento de abrazarla y tocarla de esa manera, de seguro hasta la misma Akane lo hubiera mandado a volar, pero ahora las cosas habían cambiado, aquí era cuando más ella lo necesitaba y apartando aquel punto sabía que si bajaba solo un poco la guardia, si se descuidaba aunque fuera unos instantes, Inuyasha vendría a quitarle su más preciado tesoro y eso él, no lo iba a permitir.

Ranma bajo su mirada y se encontró con una Akane profundamente dormida, sonrió con ternura, ella era tan inocente, tan buena, tan infantil, eso era lo que más lo había enamorado, ese porte tan aniñado e inocente que la mayoría de las mujeres carecía en cambio ella, lo desbordaba.

La tomo en sus brazos suavemente para no despertarla y caminó hacia el Dojo observando lo más hermoso que había visto en su vida.

Unos celosos ojos dorados miraban la escena desde lejos, maldición a cierto chico de trenza y la facilidad que tenía para estar tan cerca de Kagome, debía encontrar rápido una solución para llevarse Kagome de ese lugar, por lo menos unos días, tenía que mantener la distancia con aquel niño que decía ser su prometido, sentía a ese pequeño engendro como una verdadera amenaza.

\- ¿Cómo hacer para sacar a Akane lo más pronto de aquí? Mmmm eso está muy complicado, porque sin Ranma, Akane no se moverá ni medio metro.- Le decía Nabiki pensativa a Inuyasha, repasando cada una de las probabilidades para hacer que Akane se alejará por unos días de aquí.- Ya se, debes apelar contra la bondad de Akane.-

-¿Cómo hago eso?.- Pregunto un poco desorientado Inuyasha moviendo sus orejas.

\- Eso te costará.- Le dijo Nabiki cruzando piernas y brazos.

\- Nabiki no tengo dinero pero puedo pagarte haciéndote encargos o cosas por el estilo, nada es imposible para mí.- Nabiki lo miró seriamente un momento, podría hacer que el chico fuera un tipo de mayordomo para que pagará por los servicios y ayuda que ella le brindará.

\- Trato hecho Inuyasha, ahora dime ¿Hay alguien en la otra época que aparte de ti necesite que Akane vuelva?- Inuyasha la miró por un momento pensativo para luego dar paso a una gran sonrisa.- Si, nuestros amigos, Sango, Miroku, Shippo y Kirara. 

\- Muy bien entonces esto es lo que vas hacer, vas a esperar que pasen unos días para que Akane se calme, después que veas que ha recuperado un poco su humor, le dices que los chicos los necesitan de vuelta, ella no se podrá resistir sabiendo que hay personas que la extrañan y necesitan verla.

Inuyasha asintió a cada instrucción que le dio Nabiki esperando que el plan resultara y cuando se dispuso a salir por la ventana hacia el cuarto de Akane, Nabiki lo llamó. 

\- Inuyasha.- dijo seriamente.- el chico solo se dio vuelta a mirarla. - Quiero a mi hermana de vuelta, solo serán unos días, ¿has entendido?- El ojidorado asintió. 

Habían pasado ya cuatro días desde el pequeño incidente que se formó en la casa Tendo, en esos días no se había efectuado ninguna pelea entre Ranma e Inuyasha, solo unas cuantas miradas asesinas y ciertos arranques de celos por parte de estos. Lo único fuera de lo común y que lo comentaba ahora toda la escuela Furinkan era el extraño e inesperado ''guardaespaldas'' con el que contaba Akane ahora, todos los días el raro muchacho de traje rojo vigilaba Akane desde una distancia prudente haciéndose notar si la situación lo meritaba y lo más peculiar de todo era que a la señorita Tendo parecía no molestarle en absoluto la situación, es más se mostraba bastante cómoda con su presencia, lo llamaba por su nombre cada vez que lo necesitaba y pasaba la mayoría del tiempo junto a él, era tanta la sobreprotección del nuevo muchacho que ni siquiera Kuno se atrevía acercarse ahora a Akane.

 _ **Flash Back.**_

 _ ****_ _Era una tarde muy agradable, Akane y Ranma iban caminando tranquilos hacia la salida de la escuela, hablando animadamente sobre los acontecimientos sucedidos en el día. Ranma de a poco se había ido acostumbrando a que la presencia de Inuyasha estuviera cerca por eso trataba lo menos posible de pelear con Akane y darle una oportunidad a Inuyasha de poder acercarse más ella y por otro lado Akane se encontraba cada vez más tranquila y reconfortada, se sentía segura y protegida como en mucho tiempo no se había sentido, Ranma aunque seguían peleando y diciéndose cosas había notado un cambio de actitud en el notable, que la hacía enamorarse más y más y también a la silenciosa preocupación de Inuyasha si bien nunca lo mencionaba sabía que Inuyasha se encontraba cerca de ella las 24 hrs. Del día observándola y cuidándola desde cierta distancia para no invadir su espacio._

 _Y así caminaban a la salida los dos animados jóvenes cuando de repente escucharon acercarse a una velocidad considerable un Kuno gritando a los cuatro vientos ''AKANE MI AMOR, VEN A MIS BRAZOS'' sin embargo el pobre Kuno no llegó a estar ni a dos metros cerca de Akane cuando un poderoso cuerpo detuvo su andar con una sola mirada, se trataba de un extraño chico con orejas de perro que lo miraba de manera amenazante mientras de su boca salía un gruñido animal exhibiendo sus dientes al acto. Kuno paró en seco sintiendo la amenaza proceder de aquel extraño chico sin embargo trato de mostrarse firme.- aléjate de mi bella Akane, bestía.- Inuyasha lo miró con arrogancia y de manera superior.- Feh!, no estoy de humor engendro así que quita tus ojos de Kagome.- Kuno lo miró confuso pero le restó importancia al asunto.- No sé de qué demonios me estás hablando pero te quitaré del camino.- Y fue así como Kuno se fue contra Inuyasha pero el pobrecito alcanzo a correr medio metro cuando dos grandes y fuertes puños se estrellaron con tanta fuerza contra su cara que salió volando lejos, muy, muy lejos. Inuyasha pegaba fuerte, eso era obvio, pero acompañado con un golpe de Ranma, el impacto era casi mortal._

 _Después de aquella escena tan intimidadora por parte de Inuyasha y Ranma, ningún chico volvió acercarse Akane a menos que fuera algo puntual y no sin ser visto amenazadoramente por los dos chicos._

 __ _ **FIN DEL FLASH BLACK.**_

 __Ranma y Akane caminaban tranquilamente de vuelta al Dojo después de un día agitado y alocado, el director del Furikan había impuesto una de sus otras locas y obsoletas reglas, haciendo que Ranma e Inuyasha estuvieran todo el día tratando de atrapar al loco e impedir que cometa una estupidez con los estudiantes.

\- Ranma que te parec….- Akane dejó inconclusa la frase al ver como de repente una muy conocida chinita se lanzaba a los brazos de Ranma diciendo un muy conocido ''Airen''.

\- Ranma hoy tener cita con Shampoo.- decía coquetamente la chinita pegando su cuerpo al artista marcial.

\- N..no Shampoo suéltame.- decía un muy desesperado Ranma temiendo la reacción ya muy conocida de su prometida favorita.

Sin embargo y por muy extraño que parezca la joven solo se dedicó a observar calladamente como el joven de la trenza trataba por todos los medios sacarse encima a la chinita y como esta a su vez se pegaba más y más a Ranma. Con toda la tranquilidad que nunca la ha caracterizado, la joven camino tres pasos delante de ellos y paró.

-¿Inuyasha?- El volumen de la joven fue relativamente bajo pero su tono fue lo suficiente para hacer que un joven con unos hermosos ojos dorados de la nada apareciera en frente de ella dándole la espalda, agachado, listo para tomarla cuando ella estuviera lista.- Gracias Inuyasha, te veo en la casa Ranma, Adiós Shampoo.- dijo la joven de manera amable y con una sutil sonrisa en el rostro.

Tanto Ranma como Shampoo quedaron totalmente quietos, estáticos mejor dicho, el viento helado sonó mucho más fuerte que sus respiraciones, la actitud tan poco interesa y celosa, no era esperado por ninguno de los dos.

-Así que ser cierto.- murmuró la jovencita de cabello purpura.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Ranma sin comprender.

\- Ukyio decir a Shampoo que chica violenta tener nuevo amor y dejar a Airen, no creer pero parecer que tener razón.- dijo sorprendida de sus propias palabras.

\- ¡NO!, eso es una mentira, Akane sigue y seguirá siendo mi prometida siempre, adiós Shampoo tengo cosas que hacer.- Ranma molesto y celoso por las palabras de Shampoo, la empujo con más fuerza, esa que no utilizaba cuando se trataba de mujeres. La jovencita cayó de poto en el suelo, viendo un poco asustada como Ranma iba a una velocidad poco usada por él directo al Dojo Tendo.

Akane se encontraba muy cómoda en la espalda de Inuyasha, hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía esa sensación de estar volando cuando iba junto a él, dejaban atrás las casas a una velocidad sorprendente, se sentía tranquila y feliz, extrañamente no estaba celosa, al saber que Inuyasha se encontraba cerca hacía que su nivel de celos disminuyera de manera considerable. Durante ese tiempo no había querido viajar en la espalda de Inuyasha como usualmente hacía por miedo a una confrontación con Ranma pero al verlo tan tranquilo con Shampoo pegado a él, decidió que no le importaría más y haría lo que estaba deseando hacer desde que Inuyasha estaba con ella en Nerima, ir en su espalda, sintiendo el calor de uno de los hombres que más amaba.

El viaje se le hizo corto, demasiado, ya que ella quería seguir disfrutando de aquella calidez que le brindaba aquel chico, como Akane ella sentía que el chico la amaba tanto como Kagome a él, pero como Kagome sentía que él siempre tendría ojos para Kikyo, para ninguna otra, a veces lo que era obvio para una, le era confuso para otra, por eso a veces necesitaba estar más cerca de Ranma y otras de Inuyasha para alejar aquel manto de confusión que hacía que su cabeza estallara y se volviera cada vez más pesada.

\- ¿Kagome?-

-Dime Inuyasha.-

-Puedo llevarte a un lugar un poco más lejos, necesito hablar contigo y el chico afeminado se está acercando cada vez más, por favor es importante.

Kagome lo miró con un poco de duda, pero acepto asintiendo con la cabeza, conocía esa mirada en Inuyasha, debía estar ocurriendo algo malo, el aludido corrió y corrió llegando a los límites de Nerimia, quería estar lo más lejos posible de aquel chico. Cuando llegaron Inuyasha deposito suavemente a Kagome en una banca que estaba cerca del lugar y luego tomo asiento junto a ella.

\- Kagome.- Inuyasha miró directamente en sus ojos haciendo que la chica se derritiera ante ese dorado que hacia estragos en ella.- No quiero presionarte pero necesitamos volver lo más pronto posible, nuestros amigos nos están esperando y necesitan nuestra ayuda para derrotar a Naraku. Ellos están corriendo peligro a cada minuto que pasamos aquí.

Las palabras resonaron dentro de la cabeza de la chica una y otra vez, _''ellos están corriendo peligro'', ''ellos están corriendo peligro'', ''ellos están corriendo peligro''._ ¿Cómo pudo ser tan egoísta?, se encontraba tan preocupada de sí misma que no se había detenido a pensar en sus queridos amigos, mientras su familia, amigos y ella se encontraban a salvos aquí, Sango, Miroku, Shippo y Kirara se jugaban la vida en el otro lado. No podía hacerlo esperar más, tenían que irse esta misma noche, sabía que Ranma no se lo permitiría pero tenía que entender que había gente que dependía de ella.

-Inuyasha, discúlpame por ser tan egoísta, nos iremos esta misma noche.- dijo con convicción y decisión la bella chica. Inuyasha la miró sorprendido nunca creyó que sería realmente tan fácil convencerla, sin embargo le sonrió con ganas y claramente sin saberlo derritió por dentro a la bella muchacha haciendo que esta le regala la mejor de sus sonrisas.- Sube a mi espalda Kagome, no hay tiempo que perder.

El Dojo Tendo se encontraba en un tipo de ''reunión'' ya que todos se encontraban allí, impacientes esperando la llegada de Akane y el extraño chico que siempre estaba junto a ella, Inuyasha. Y se preguntarán ¿por que de repente se encuentran todos reunidos no? Ranma al salir corriendo tan enojado detrás de Akane, Shampoo no perdió oportunidad para ir contárselo a Ukyio quien se encontraba justamente con Ryoga en ese momento, al escuchar la versión de los hechos por parte de Shampoo partieron los tres directo hacia el Dojo para presenciar y conocer a tan extraño muchacho. Mousse quien siempre se mantenía al tanto de donde se encontraba su querida Shampoo la siguió también al mismo destino, sin darse cuenta que la abuela Cologne lo seguía a él. Y ahí se encontraban todos sentados curiosamente junto a Ranma quien a cada minuto que pasaba, se desesperaba más y más porque Akane no llegaba, iban a ser ya las 10 de la noche y no había rastro de ella ni de Inuyasha.

\- Calma Ranma, de seguro Akane se encuentra bien, Inuyasha nunca dejaría que le pasará nada malo.- Decía una amable Kasumi sirviendo el té, haciendo que un ya molesto Ranma, se molestara a un más.- BA!, eso es lo que me preocupa, que se encuentra con ese idiota.-

\- ¡Todo esto es tu culpa Ranma!, como dejaste que mi amada Akane se fuera con ese idiota, nunca debí dejarla sola.- Decía un también molesto Ryoga.

\- ¡Cállate cerdo!- Le bramo de manera amenazadora Ranma, haciendo estremecer levemente a Ryoga.- Tú no sabes cómo ese tipo la tiene engatusada.- Dijo ranma entre dientes.

\- Como sea, le partiré la cara, nadie toca a mí Akane.- Dijo Ryoga cruzándose de brazos con actitud terca y necia.

Un fuerte golpe en la mesa se escuchó por todo el salón, Ranma había dejado su puño marcado en ella.- No es tu Akane, cerdo.

\- Ran-chan y dime ¿cómo llegó este tipo aquí?- preguntó Ukyio tratando de relajar el ambiente.

\- No lo sé Ukyio, mejor no me preguntes quieres.- sentencio Ranma, a punto de estallar.

\- Yo tampoco saber pero al parecer chico no ser humano.- Comento Shampoo, haciendo que todos menos Ranma voltearan a verla.

\- ¿A que te refieres con que no es humano nieta?- Preguntó Cologne que en ese momento se había mantenido al margen tratando de descubrir que era lo que sucedía.

\- Pues el tener unas extrañas orejas de perro, vestir de manera vieja, tener unos ojos dorados y cabello plateado, el parecer de la mitología japonesa.- Shampoo se hundió de hombros comentando lo obvio.

\- Ah ¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaba querido yerno?-

\- Inuyasha.- respondió de mala gana Ranma.

\- AHHH el gran Inuyasha, el murió hace más de 500 años.- Dijo de manera sabia Cologne.

\- ¿¡QUEEEEEEEEEE?!.- todos voltearon a verla sorprendidos, esperando una explicación del asunto.

\- Explique ya anciana a que se refiere con el ''gran Inuyasha''.- Exigió Ranma tratando de controlar su temperamento.

Sin embargo la explicación de la abuela nunca llegó, ya que en ese momento bajo Akane junto con Inuyasha cargando una pesada y gran mochila en su espalda, ambos con un rostro serio como si estuvieran a punto de confesar una gran y caótica verdad. Ranma la miró extrañado y enojado, enojado como nunca ¿en qué momento había llegado?, ¿Qué hacía con una mochila tan grande? Y sobre todo ¿Qué estuvo haciendo durante todo este tiempo que la estuvieron esperando?

\- ¡AKANE!,¿¡ DONDE RAYOS TE HABIAS METIDO?!- El grito del joven Saotome no se hizo esperar, parándose en seco pidiendo una explicación. Inuyasha le gruño mostrándole los dientes con una mirada desafiante. Akane colocó delicadamente su mano en el pecho de Inuyasha mirándole a los ojos.

\- Inuyasha, por favor déjame solucionar esto, por favor.- pidió de manera suplicante la chica, haciendo que Inuyasha se alejará un paso colocándose detrás de ella, no sin antes gruñirle a Ranma por última vez, el joven de la trenza opto por ignorarlo tenia cosas más importantes que solucionar en ese momento.

\- Ranma, lo siento pero debo irme.- Dijo la joven bajando el volumen de voz.

-¿Co-como que tienes que irte?- pregunto alterado el joven avanzando un paso hacia ella.

\- Y-yo lo lamento Ranma pero hay gente que depende de mi. Debo irme.- Akane lo miraba con aquellos ojos suplicantes, pidiéndole que la dejará marchar, siempre se había sentido derrotado por aquellos ojos pero esta vez era distinto, lo sentía con el alma, pero no se la llevarían no sin pelear por ella.

\- No, no irás.- Dijo un tajante Ranma, mirando de manera asesina a Inuyasha.

\- ¡Pero Ranma, tu no entiendes DEBO ir!, ¡Hay personas que estas corriendo peligro por mis descuidos!- Gritó Akane desesperada tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón.

\- Lo lamento por ellos.- Dijo Ranma de manera seria y seca, era un no.

\- Lo siento Ranma, pensé que entenderías.- Dijo Akane retrocediendo un paso.

-¡NO, NO TE ENTIEDO!, ¡DIME LA RAZÓN DE TODO ESTO!- Ranma se acercó Akane enojado, tomando su muñeca de manera poco sutil, apretándola hacia él.

\- Ranma, me estas lastimando.-

\- Suficiente.- Fue lo único que dijo Inuyasha, antes de empujar a Ranma lejos de Kagome subiendo a esta misma a su espalda.- Nos vamos Kagome, sujétate.

Inuyasha a sujetó con fuerza Kagome, sabía que no la sacaría de aquí, no sin antes haber peleado con ellos, pero aprovecharía esa pequeña ventaja que tenía mientras Ranma se recuperaba de aquel golpe. Arranco con Kagome en su espalda directo al pozo de donde había salido.

Ranma se paró en seco al ver como Akane era sacada por aquel chico, mientras se alejaban saltando de casa en casa.- No, no dejaré que te la lleves.- gruño Ranma para después salir corriendo a toda velocidad detrás de ellos.

Cuando Ranma salió detrás de aquel chico persiguiendo a Akane, los demás seguían impactados por aquella discusión, ninguno se podía tragar que Akane se fuera con otro chico, dejando a Ranma de lado.

\- ¡NO!, no dejaré que se lleven a mi amada Akane.- Ryoga fue el primero en reaccionar quien salió detrás de Ranma para evitar que aquel muchacho que correspondía al nombre de Inuyasha, se llevará a su amor.

\- ¡UKYO!, reaccionar, tener que evitar que ranma llegar donde Akane, así tener el camino libre hacia su corazón.- Dijo Shampoo zamarreando un poco a la chica.- Si tienes razón Shampoo, vamos.-Las dos chicas salieron tras los demás.

\- No, si Saotome se queda sin Akane, mi querida Shampoo quedará con el camino Libre debo evitar esto!- El chico pato fue el último en salir del estado de Shock, quien por primera vez salió de veras rápido tras Inuyasha, dispuesto a ayudar a Ranma.

\- Vaya, no creí que se armaría este alboroto.- Comentó Nabiki quien se había mantenido escondida hasta ese momento.- No creí que Ranma alguna vez perseguiría de esa manera Akane.

\- Patética condición humana jovencita.- Nabiki miró a Cologne que estaba hablando con seriedad en ese momento.- Al ser perseguido uno corre, pero al correr uno es perseguido. Al parecer mi yerno, encontró por fin un obstáculo que le será difícil superar.

\- O tal vez no lo superé, tal vez ella se quede con Inuyasha.- Analizó Nabiki.

-Puede ser, querida, pero tengo la impresión que más que un obstáculo es una lección. 

\- ¿Para Ranma?-

\- Para los dos.- Nabiki la miró extrañada, Cologne tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, pero sonreía de manera misteriosa, como si de un momento a otro hubiera resuelto el misterio, oh y sí que lo había hecho, ella conocía la causa de aquel extraño cambio.

Inuyasha corría a toda velocidad seguido por Ranma y dos hombres más, que recordaba haber visto en la sala, eran rápidos pero no lo suficiente para alcanzarlo. Kagome iba aferrada a su espalda escondiendo su rostro en ella, estuvo llorando un rato en su espalda, no quería ver como los dos chicos que amaban se peleaban de esa manera.

\- Ranma, debemos atacar sino nos ganara.- Dijo Ryoga mientras seguía corriendo.

\- ¿Mousse todavía tienes aquellas cadenas en tus mangas?- Pregunto Ranma ideando un plan.

\- Si, las tengo.

\- Lánzalas, en el momento que yo te diga hacia el pie de Inuyasha.- Le ordenó Ranma a Mousse.

Ranma se adelantó, dejando atrás a los otros dos, detendría a Inuyasha como fuera. Cuando se encontraba a una distancia razonable de Inuyasha, le grito a mousse que tirara las cadenas. Estas salieron disparadas hacia Inuyasha y antes de llegar a el Ranma se subió a una. Inuyasha no alcanzó a visualizar que la cadenas iba directo hacia su pie, solo vio a Ranma con su puño dispuesto a pegarle, lo esquivó sin embargo la cadena se enredó en su pie.

\- ¡Ahora mousse! - Grito Ranma.

Este tiró de la cadena haciendo que Inuyasha perdiera el equilibrio, cayendo al suelo con Akane.

Ranma vio su oportunidad y corrió hacia ella, pero no pudo acercarse, Inuyasha lo sorprendió con un ataque sorpresa.

-Garras de Acero.- El ataque de Inuyasha rompió la cadena que lo mantenía atado y de paso derribo a Ranma.

-¡No Inuyasha, por favor no lo lastimes!- le pidió una suplicante Akane. Inuyasha solo asintió a regañadientes y la tomo de nuevo para salir de ahí.

\- ¡Akane!, el truco de la explosión.- El truco de Ryoga destruyo el techo de aquella casa y casi por poco toco a Inuyasha.

Ryoga iba a seguir con su persecución mientras Ranma los alcanzaba, cuando sintió como unas espátulas lo atacaban por detrás.

-Primero deberás pelear conmigo Ryoga.- Le dijo Ukyio que lo miraba desafiante.

-Ukyio no quiero lastimarte, vete de aquí.- le respondió serio y fastidiado el chico de la pañoleta.

\- Lo siento Ryoga, pero Ranma es mi prometido y sin Akane las cosas serán más fáciles.- Ukyio se puso en posición de ataque, lista para pelear como nunca.

\- ¡MOUSSE VE POR AKANE!- Le grito Ryoga tratando de sacarse a Ukyio de encima sin lastimarla.

\- Eso no será posible.- Dijo Shampoo que tiraba uno de sus bomborines a Mousse, justo en la cabeza.- Pelearas conmigo Mousse.

Ranma veía desesperado la situación, Inuyasha se alejaba cada vez y más debía darle alcancé, miró a Ryoga y se le ocurrió una idea. Corrió a toda velocidad hacia él e inmovilizo a Ukyio por unos momentos.

\- Ryoga golpéame con todas tus fuerzas, solo así podré alcanzar a Akane, ¡VAMOS GOLPEAME P-CHAN!.- Le gritó Ranma.

Ryoga pareció entender que era lo que quería, asintió con la cabeza y se colocó detrás de Ranma, concentro toda su fuerza y en un solo golpe saco volando a Ranma directo en donde se había marchado Inuyasha junto con Akane.

Justo como Ranma lo sospechaba, el golpe de Ryoga dio resultado, paso por el lado de Inuyasha y volteó cayendo delante de ellos.

-No te la llevarás.- Fue lo único que dijo Ranma antes de avanzar hacia él. Inuyasha lo esquivo y saltó hacia al lado, tratando por Kagome no pelear con el chico, sin embargo él ya le había dado alcancé e iban codo a codo corriendo en una dirección desconocida por Ranma.

La carrera no terminaba, estaba llena de golpes por parte de ambos, sin embargo Inuyasha no se iba a rendir, estaban a punto de llegar al pozo, tenía que atacar a Ranma para poder saltar y tendría a Kagome del otro lado.

\- Perdóname Kagome.- fue el susurró de Inuyasha, quien apretado más fuerte a Kagome contra él. Akane no alcanzó a reaccionar, todo paso muy rápido.

Ranma dio con una patada de llenó en el estomagó de Inuyasha, haciendo que escupiera un poco de sangre sin embargo era lo que Inuyasha necesitaba para dar el golpe final. Inuyasha sujeto el pie de Ranma con fuerza, haciendo que este forcejeara con él, Inuyasha llevo sus garras hacia su boca tomando la sangre en ellas. Empujo a Ranma contra un árbol con todas sus fuerzas y le lanzó el ataque final.- ¡GARRAS DE FUEGO!- Ranma esquivo el ataque por poco, pero se demoró lo suficiente para ver cómo Inuyasha entraba a ese pozo con Akane, llevándosela con él.

Corrió con todas su fuerzas en aquella dirección pero lo único que encontró fue aquel pozo vació, no podía creerlo, se la habían llevado y el no había podido impedirlo, lo habían derrotado.

Cayó de rodillas delante del pozo, maldiciendo una y otra vez chocando su puño contra el suelo haciendo que sus nudillos sangraran, ardía pero ya no importaba, ¿Qué importaba?, Akane ya no estaba y no sabía si volvería, dentro de él, un sentimiento tan desconocido como agonizante se apoderó de su pecho. Bajo su mirada cuando sintió que alguien llego a su lado.

-N-no me digas que se la llevaron.- La voz de Ryoga tembló notablemente.

-¡SI, SE LA LLEVARON RYOGA, SE LA LLEVARON!- Las lágrimas corrían libremente por las mejillas de Ranma, le habían roto el corazón, su orgullo y algo más importante, su amor por la chica, se sentía traicionado.

Ryoga no podía creer que Ranma estuviera llorando, era casi imposible pero se quedó en silencio al lado de él, comprendiendo su dolor. De repente Ranma se paró, tenía todas su ropas sucias y algunas rasgaduras en ella, su cara, sus brazos y manos tenían cortes notables pero su mirada era seria y decidida, adentro de el había fuego, fuego de guerra.

\- Vamos Ryoga, regresemos.- Dijo Ranma, caminando de vuelta al Dojo.

\- Ranma.- dijo Ryoga con seriedad.- ¿Qué harás ahora?

\- Entrenar, volverme más fuerte, rápido y agíl.- sonrió ranma de medio lado de manera maliciosa y en sus ojos se podía ver un destello que asusto un poco a Ryoga.- Para cuando vuelva ese mal nacido…- La frase quedo inconclusa, Ryoga lo miró serio.

\- ¿para que Ranma?-

\- Matarlo.- Fue todo lo que dijo el chico para luego retomar el rumbo, Ryoga no supo porque en ese momento se quedó sin decir nada, en la mirada de Ranma había celos, dolor, rencor y sobre todo odio, asustando a Ryoga.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen, son del manga de Rumiko Takahashi, escribo sin fines de lucro**_ __

 **Capitulo 4: Ella y yo**

'' _Y ya sabes cuándo andes por ahí en este mundo de dolor recuerda que alguien guarda su amor para ti ''_

 __Akane mantenía los ojos cerrados aferrándose con fuerza a la espalda de Inuyasha, tenía miedo, no quería ver, había escuchado perfectamente como Inuyasha había atacado con garras de fuego a Ranma, si el salía lastimado jamás se lo perdonaría ni a ella ni a Inuyasha. Sintió como era tomada de la cintura con delicadeza y en unos instantes sintió una brisa recorrer sus cabellos, una brisa tan desconocida para Akane pero tan conocida por Kagome, lo sabía estaba en la época Feudal.

Se separó de Inuyasha lentamente y abrió los ojos con suavidad, era de noche y las estrellas alumbraban de manera maravillosa y mágica el bosque, dándole a este un toque místico. Abrió mucho más los ojos emocionada, espectáculos como esos no se podían observar en la cuidad que tanto de día como de noche se encontraba iluminada.

-Kagome ¿te encuentras bien?- La voz de Inuyasha la sobresaltó, dándose la vuelta para poder mirarlo. Ahí se encontraba el, como siempre lo había visto, mirándola con esos maravillosos ojos dorados que le traspasaban el alma, ¿cuánto lo amaba?, no lo sabía pero tenía claro que la cantidad iba más allá que su propia persona. Dio un respingón, la última imagen de Ranma vino a su mente, este se encontraba con una cara de desesperación y desolación en su rostro, haciendo que su corazón se contrajera y las últimas palabras dichas por Inuyasha antes de cruzar el pozo vinieron a sus oídos.- ¡RANMA!, ¿INUYASHA QUE HICISTE?- Le decía una desesperada Akane pegándole el pecho con sus puños.- ¡COMO PUDISTE LASTIMARLO INUYASHA!-

\- ¡Kagome cálmate!- Le dijo Inuyasha tomando sus muñecas con sus manos para que no siguiera pegándole.- No lo lastime Kagome se encuentra bien, era solo para asustarlo sino nunca nos hubiera dejado marchar.- Akane paró de golpear a Inuyasha al escuchar aquellas palabras, aunque no estaba del todo segura, era cierto que no había visto lo que paso pero sí pudo sentir los golpes que se profesaron los dos chicos.

-¿De verdad Inuyasha?- Inuyasha asintió ante la pregunta de Kagome, no lo lastimo pero las ganas de hacerlo le sobraban. Kagome sonrió ante la afirmación sino lo había lastimado entonces todo estaba bien.

-Sube Kagome, vamos donde Kaede.- Inuyasha se agacho delante de la chica, la cual gustosa se subió a su espalda sin embargo la preocupación por Ranma seguía ahí, no podía olvidar la manera en que la habían mirado aquellos ojos azules.

-

\- Excelencia, ¿usted cree que les haya pasado algo malo?- Pregunto una muy angustiada Sango, había pasado exactamente una semana desde que Kagome desapareció y desde que Inuyasha había partido en su busca. Se encontraba al borde de un colapso, Kagome era como su hermana, si algo malo le ocurría jamás se lo perdonaría.

\- No lo sé querida Sango, lo único que podemos hacer es esperar y no preocupar más a Shippo, el pobrecito no ha hecho más que llorar desde que se fue Kagome.- Le dijo Miroku a Sango, aunque trataba de mantenerse sereno tampoco podía negarlo, estaba preocupado. No era la primera vez que la señorita Kagome se iba por mucho tiempo pero si la primera que se había marchado de esa manera.

\- Uy todo por culpa de Inuyasha y sus escapadas con Kikyo.- Resoplo sango enojada. No quería recordar aquel día, esa fue la primera vez que vio a Kagome tan destrozada, su pobre amiga había sido inconsolable aquel día, las lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas, su voz completamente quebrada y lo peor de todo fueron sus gritos de angustia. De solo recordar la escena sentía deseos de llorar.

\- Muchachos, muchachos deben mantenerse tranquilos, estoy segura que Inuyasha se encuentra con Kagome sin embargo no sé si ella llegará a perdonarlo. Kikyo es mi hermana pero no puedo justificar lo que hizo, eso no estuvo nada de bien.- Dijo Kaede avergonzada de las acciones de su hermana mayor.

\- ¿Kagome?- Los adultos voltearon a ver a un soñoliento Shippo que se restregaba los ojos moviendo su nariz en dirección a la puerta. El murmulló de hace unos momentos se volvió un grito de alegría al ver como un ya conocido muchacho de traje rojo entraba en la cabaña con una muy conocida muchacha de cálidos ojos chocolate.- ¡KAGOME!- gritó de felicidad el pequeñito saltando a los brazos de quien consideraba como una madre.

Todos quedaron estupefactos mientras la muchacha recibía con un cálido abrazo al niño que feliz se abrazaba a su pecho llorando, sango y Miroku hubieran corrido a su encuentro de no ser porque notaron algo extraño en la apariencia de una muy conocida Kagome.

-¿Kagome eres tú?- Preguntó Sango un poco desconcertada.

\- Señorita Kagome que le ocurrió a su cabello.- Miroku se encontraba estupefacto.

El muy conocido cabello azabache ondulado de la muchacha había cambiado por una lisa y azul cabellera, dándole un aspecto un poco desconocido para ambos.

-Eh sí, soy yo…esto, como explicarlo.- Kagome trataba por todos los medios posibles de encontrar las palabras exactas para poder explicarles a sus amigos en la difícil situación en la cual se encontraba.

-Sí es Kagome, lo del cabello es culpa de Akane.- Dijo Inuyasha que hasta ese momento se había mantenido en silencio.

-Sí, huele igual que siempre.- Comentó Shippo olfateándola una vez más.  
\- ¿Quién es Akane y que tiene que ver eso con el cabello de Kagome?- Pregunto sango nerviosa.- ¡INUYASHA, QUE HICISTE!-

\- ¡FEH¡, yo no hice nada!, mejor pregúntaselo a ella, lo sabe mejor que yo.- Inuyasha desvió su mirada hacia el lado cerrando los ojos, manteniendo la poca calma que tenía en ese momento, no quería hablar de aquel tema, lo ponía de muy mal humor.

\- Eh…esto es una larga historia, ¿tienen tiempo de escucharla?- Preguntó una nerviosa Kagome, sentándose en la madera del suelo, iba hacer una noche larga.

La muchacha de ahora extraño cabello azul comenzó su relato, al principio todos se mostraban muy confundidos y extrañados, no entendían como podía haber dos personas en un mismo cuerpo, teniendo los mismos recuerdos como si los hubiesen vivido en paralelo. Las miradas de sorpresa aumentaron cuando les nombro a su supuesto prometido y todas las atribuciones que con lleva aquello, estaban estupefactos y las miradas hacia un celoso Inuyasha no se hacían esperar, mientras que el aludido se defendía con sus conocidos _''FEH!''_ y sus _''porque me están mirando así''_ sin embargo el momento de verdadero tensión llego cuando Kagome les contó la ''pelea'' que tuvieron que efectuar para poder cruzar el pozo y como un enfadado Ranma había tratado por todo los medios de impedírselo, llegados hacia ese punto Inuyasha se encontraba serio y callado, recordando una vez más como la inseguridad y el miedo invadía su cuerpo al ver como los ojos de Kagome brillaban al nombrar al chico de la trenza.

\- ¡V-a-y-a!, no puedo creer que algo así pudiera ocurrir.- Comentó un sorprendido Shippo tratando de digerir toda la información.- pero no importa Kagome, para mí siempre serás la misma.- Le sonrió con alegría Shippo.

\- Ay Kagome, tuvo que haber sido difícil para ti.- Dijo Sango.

\- La verdad no lo sé, cuando desperté sabía que era Akane y me sentía extraña pero de cierta manera me sentía bien ya que Ranma estaba conmigo pero ese sentimiento de vació se fue expandiendo en mi hasta que Inuyasha llegó y recobre la paz, es muy extraño, necesito de los dos para sentirme bien.- Confeso Kagome sonrojada.- sin embargo no recordaba a Inuyasha, hasta que vi una foto mía y todos los recuerdos llegaron de golpe.

\- Y señorita Kagome, ¿usted está enamorada de este muchacho?- Miroku hizo la pregunta que rozaba el punto sensible de Inuyasha.

-Pues yo…-Kagome bajo la mirada, ¿Cómo decirlo?, ¿estar enamorada de dos personas?, era algo completamente egoísta sin embargo sabía que los amaba a los dos de diferente forma y lo peor de todo es que había empezado a sentir la ausencia de Ranma y como de apoco la tristeza y aquel misterioso vació se instalaba nuevamente en su corazón, no iba aguantar muchos días sin verlo.- Sí.- fue la respuesta en susurró que dio la muchachita, dejando a todos en silencio y a Inuyasha dolido, cada vez que ella lo decía, era sentir como una nueva espina brotaba en su corazón.

\- No puedo decir que estas bajo algún conjuro, ya que ninguna energía maligna emana de ti Kagome.- Hablo la anciana Kaede trataban de destensar el ambiente.- sin embargo para estar seguros…- Kaede saco de un pequeño pañuelo cuatro diminutos fragmentos de la perla de Shikon que se encontraban oscurecidos por la maldad.- Nos contó muchísimo trabajo mantenerlos a salvo…tócalos, si se purifican significa que no hay ninguna energía maligna dentro tuyo.

La anciana Kaede le acercó los fragmentos a Kagome, quien temerosa acerco la mano de apoco, tenía dudas, ¿y si todo este lío había sido causado por Naraku?, no le quedaba más opción que arriesgarse. El alivio los invadió a todos cuando los fragmentos al tener contacto con la mano de Kagome volvieron nuevamente a su resplandor puro.

-Los fragmentos se purificaron.- murmuró Kaede.- No lo comprendo, si no fue obra de un ser maligno entonces ¿Por qué sucedió todo esto?- La misma pregunta se hacían todos, como era posible que las vidas de dos mujeres que no tenían relación alguna se hubieran unidos como una sola.

\- Kagome mencionaste que la jovencita esta Akane, se parece mucho a ti pero ¿Qué tanto?-

\- Pues somos casi idénticas, pero como verán su cabello es azul pero antes de que nos uniéramos era corto más o menos a la altura de los hombros, una de sus hermanas, quiero decir mi hermana supone que mi pelo creció por culpa de Kagome, es decir yo.- La muchacha suspiró cansinamente.-Lo siento chicos, ahora ni se cómo referirme a mí misma.

\- Si, puedo sentir como dos almas se pelean dentro tuyo muchacha, sin embargo al mismo tiempo las dos parecen prevalecer en armonía, que extraño, esto ocurre solo con las reencarnaciones.- Dijo Kaede, analizando la situación.

\- ¿Reencarnación?- Pregunto Inuyasha.-

-Eso explicaría nuestro parecido.- Comento Kagome.

\- Sin embargo la pregunta más importante es el porqué de todo esto.- Dijo Miroku.-

¿Qué las habrá llevado a juntarse de esta manera?

-Sea como sea lo importante es que nuestra Kagome sigue ahí dentro y consciente, ya déjenla, debe estar muy cansada.- Intervino Sango, evitando el cuestionario que seguramente Kaede y Miroku estaban preparando para su amiga.- Kagome ¿Nos vamos a dormir?- le sonrió Sango amablemente.

\- ¡Sí!, me siento agotada.-

Las chicas junto con Shippo y la anciana Kaede se acomodaron en la cabaña y rápidamente cada uno cayó en un sueño profundo. Tanto Shippo como Sango pudieron dormir con tranquilidad esa noche, ya que su querida Kagome estaba con ellos, disipando la preocupación y al mismo tiempo cayendo en el más profundo de los sueños.

La noche avanzaba lentamente, Inuyasha y Miroku observaban como la madera de la fogata era consumida por el fuego, existían demasiadas preguntas en sus cabezas especialmente en la de nuestro querido Inuyasha. Quería por todos los medios que le fueran posibles alejar a Ranma de ella, no quería que la tocara, no quería que le hablara, no quería que pelearan, no quería que le sonriere y ni siquiera que la mirara, quería que ese chico desapareciera de la vida de Kagome.

\- Es una situación muy difícil Inuyasha.- Le dijo Miroku de repente.- ¿Qué piensas hacer?

\- No lo sé Miroku, me gustaría hacerlo desaparecer del mapa pero Kagome no me deja.- Le confesó con una mirada seria.

-¿Crees que es solo un capricho de la señorita Kagome?

\- No Miroku.- suspiro Inuyasha.- Deberías ver como se miran como si fuera…- El sonido de su voz se fue apagando dejando la frase en el aire.

-Amor.- Respondió Miroku, terminando la frase que Inuyasha dejó inconclusa.- La señorita Kagome merece ser feliz Inuyasha.

-Pero no con ese tipo.

\- ¿y entonces con quién?, Nunca dejas que nadie se le acerque.-

\- Esos tipos no la merecen.- Gruño Inuyasha.

\- Ah pero tu si.- Miroku miró a Inuyasha, tal vez si lo presionaba un poco podría obtener la respuesta que buscaba.- No deberías jugar a así con sus sentimientos, dime Inuyasha ¿Qué sientes por la señorita Kagome?

La respuesta jamás llegó, ¿Qué podía decir?, ni el mismo lo sabía. Kagome era su tesoro más preciado, ella había sido la primera que no lo discrimino por lo que era, un sucio Hanyou, ella fue la primera en mirarlo con amor, con preocupación, con calidez, con una sonrisa. Ella y solo ella, era capaz de hacer que su mundo estuviera en el lugar correcto con solo sonreírle y con solo escuchar su voz u olor su aroma todo volvía a estar en orden y él sabía que de una u otra forma las cosas saldrían bien, también era plenamente consciente de los sentimientos que la joven despertaba en el sin embargo todavía no se sentía preparado para aceptarlo ni mucho menos admitirlo y lo peor de todo era que egoístamente el esperaba que ella jamás mirara a nadie más aunque él se fuera con Kikyo o no.

\- Si no quieres responder lo entiendo pero debes saber que irte con la señorita Kikyo en estas circunstancias no será muy beneficioso para ti ya que…- Miroku se interrumpió, estupefacto de lo que habían escuchado sus oídos.

-Ran-ranma, Ranma.- Habían sido las suaves palabras pronunciadas en sueño por Kagome, se podía ver claramente como en su rostro angelical se formaba una tenue sonrisa de felicidad. En su sueño Ranma la rescataba una vez tomándola en sus brazos, haciendo sentir a la chica esa protección que solo él podía entregarle.

Inuyasha la miraba fijamente, su rostro no mostraba emoción alguna, seguía con la misma expresión de seriedad sin embargo en su interior una tormenta se desataba, las ganas de agarrar a Kagome de los brazos y gritarle porque aquel chico estaba en sus pensamientos, porque soñaba con él, porque no lo amaba solo a él. Se mantuvo en la misma posición de siempre, tenso sabiendo de ante mano que cualquier movimiento en falso iba a romper con su autocontrol y no iba a aguantar las ganas de lanzarse sobre Kagome y besarla borrando cualquier recuerdo de Ranma.

-Tenías razón Inuyasha, no parece ser un simple caprichoso.- Fueron las únicas palabras de Miroku, que luego cerró los ojos para sumergirse en el mundo de los sueños, dejando a Inuyasha dolido y con unos nuevos pensamientos en su interior.

Habían pasado los días desde que Akane se fue y la familia Tendo estaba preocupada, más que preocupada estaba asustada por el comportamiento de Ranma. Desde que Akane partió con aquel extraño chico que había llegado a sus vidas, ranma no dejo de entrenar. Aquel día habían visto furia reflejada en sus ojos azules, y como su rostro frío y neutral era amenazador para todos.  
El chico solo aparecía para las horas en donde se servía la comida, sus nudillos se encontraban siempre morados y sangrando, en sus brazos y en casi todo su cuerpo se podían observar moretones, rasgaduras y cortes, algunos superficiales y otros más profundos sin embargo el rostro del chico no mostraba cansancio alguno todo lo contrario había determinación pero sobre todo odio.

Los resultados del entrenamiento no se hicieron esperar, el cuerpo de Ranma sometido a tanta presión y aun estricto entrenamiento que el mismo se había impuesto había efectuado cambios, su espalda se había anchado un poco más, sus brazos eran más fuertes, había crecido en estatura pero lo que más destacaba, era su rapidez y su fuerza, sobre todo una fuerza sorprendente, ahora para Ranma pelear con cualquier oponente era un juego de niños.

-¡Ranma!, ¡Es suficiente estas excediendo los límites!- Le dijo Ukyio desesperada, podía observar el sobre esfuerzo que estaba haciendo su amigo de la infancia, Ranma llevada en cada brazo y en cada pierna pesas de 20 kilos con las cuales entrenada amarrada a sus extremidades.

\- Ukyio, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- Le respondió Ranma de manera brusca sin ni siquiera mirarle.

\- Ran-chan sé que estás enojado pero por favor reflexiona, nos tienes preocupados a todos.- Sin embargo Ranma no le respondió sigo golpeando aquel saco de entrenamiento.- ¡Ranma! ¿Cuál es el fin de todo esto? ¡Mira tu cuerpo por dios! Estas todo moreteado.- El joven dio un último golpe al saco de entrenamiento rompiéndolo, después de destrozarlo se giró para mirar a Ukyio. La mirada de Ranma intimido a la chica, cualquier rastro de bondad y delicadeza de habían borrado de sus ojos.

\- No deberían preocuparse.- Dijo en tono serio y arrogante.- Akane volverá y estoy seguro que Inuyasha la acompañará y para cuando eso ocurra, el muy imbécil pagará por lo que me ha hecho.- Las palabras de Ranma destilaban el más puro rencor hacia aquel chico.

\- Ran-ranma ¡Tú no eres así!, un artista marcial tienes sus principios.- Le dijo Ukyio tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón.

-¡Esto va más allá que unos estúpidos principios!- Dijo Ranma subiendo el volumen de su voz.- Lárgate Ukyio, debo entrenar.

La chica se marchó al ver que no conseguiría nada había ido encargada por todos incluso por Mousse, todos se encontraban preocupados por el chico que siempre fue engreído y arrogante pero nunca había dejado su amabilidad y preocupación por los demás en cambio ahora solo se podía observar a una persona fría con deseos de venganza.

-

En la época feudal las cosas iban bien claro si no se contaba el extraño comportamiento de su muy querida amiga, Kagome al principio de los días se mostró alegre y entusiasta como siempre era sin embargo a medida que el tiempo pasaba, la chica iba perdiendo sus ánimos y la muy característica sonrisa iba desapareciendo de apoco y aunque todos se encontraban preocupados y le preguntaban qué era lo que sucedía ella respondía con simples _''no, no me pasa nada'' o sus ''estoy bien''_. Claro ninguno del grupo podía sospechar, excepto Inuyasha, que el extraño comportamiento de la muchacha se debía a la ausencia de Ranma, y del casi completo vació que sentía cuando él no se encontraba cerca, la preocupación de como estaría y las ganas de verlo le hacían sumergirse en largos periodos de tiempo en sí misma, buscando y rebuscando en sus pensamientos la cara del chico. Al mismo tiempo Kagome se sentía preocupada por su mitad, entendía a la perfección lo que le sucedía ella misma había obligado a estar Akane en ese mismo estado cuando Inuyasha no estaba con ella. Se sentía triste y con deseos de volver ya que sabía que al fin y al cabo Inuyasha la seguiría donde fuera. ¿No es así?

La noche caía en la época feudal cuando Inuyasha y los demás decidieron descansar al borde de unos grandes árboles que se encontraban dentro del bosque. Se instalaron prendiendo una fogata y las chicas empezaron hacer lo que sería su cena. Había sido un día agotador y extrañamente callado, ya que no hubo peleas por parte de Inuyasha y Kagome, es más durante el viaje solo se había podido escuchar la conversación del Monje y Sango y una que otra acotación por parte de Shippo pero Kagome no había pronunciado palabra alguna, ni si quiera había querido viajar en la espalda de este. Inuyasha a causa de eso se encontraba de un humor terrible, no entendía el por qué, ¿acaso ese chico era capaz de llenarla más que él? Lo detestaba ni siquiera lejos era capaz de deshacerse completamente de él.

\- Ya está, vamos a comer.- Avisó una alegre Sango.

Todos con excepción de Kagome se acercaron hacia el fuego para disfrutar de su cena. Ella no tenía deseos de comer, tenía deseos de estar sola de poder desahogar su dolor en silencio y no tener que fingir que todo se encontraba bien cuando no lo estaba, sabía que estaba siendo injusta pero no podía evitarlo, ella ahora estaba junta con alguien más, alguien que apreciaba mucho a pesar de su estado, y aquella jovencita le pedía casi a gritos que necesitaba un momento de privacidad y era justo lo que Kagome le daría, ya que cuando ella lo necesitaba Akane siempre estaba dispuesta a darlo. Teniendo en unos segundos una seria conversación en su interior con sus dos entidades, presto atención al ambiente que la rodeaba y descubrió que no muy lejos se encontraba un río, sería reconfortante darse un baño y al mismo tiempo disfrutar y poder poner en orden sus pensamientos y sentimientos. Iría.

\- E-eh esto mmm…iré a tomar un baño al río.- Decía Kagome evitando las miradas de sus compañeros y tomando su arco y fechas.-

\- Kagome, ¿estás segura que hay un río cerca?- Preguntó extrañada Sango.

\- Si, Akane se dio cuenta hace unos momentos, ¿no sienten?

\- Si, el olor es un poco débil pero si lo siento.- Dijo Shippo.

\- Señorita Kagome ¿no quiere que la acompañe?- pregunto Miroku con una mirada de camuflada serenidad recibiendo un golpe por parte de Sango y otro por Inuyasha.

-Eh…No deseo ir sola, gracias, vuelvo en un rato más.-  
\- Pero Kagome no es seguro que vayas sola.- Dijo un preocupado Shippo.

\- No hay problema, Akane sabe defenderse muy bien sola.- Comento Kagome con una sonrisa.

Sin esperar una respuesta de parte de alguno de sus amigos, se fue esperando no retrasarse más. Camino unos cuantos metros hasta que diviso como un reflejo de luna se podía ver claramente en la cristalina agua. Corrió emocionada, esa eran la clases de espectáculos que la dejaban sorprendida, la naturaleza tanto a ella como Akane le gustaban muchísimo tenían la extraña habilidad de volverle la serenidad y aplacar un poco su dolor.

Kagome dejo en la orilla del río su arco y flechas por si ocurría algún inconveniente y se despojó de sus ropas de sacerdotisa introduciéndose lentamente al río.

Un ser que se encontraba escondido entre los arbusto, quedo fascinado por lo que veía. Sus ojos se encontraban brillando por lo que según el creyó en ese momento era la encarnación de la belleza. Su delicada piel de porcelana estaba adornada por brillantes gotas de agua que recorrían todo su cuerpo siendo este alumbrado por la luz de la luna dándole un aspecto mágico, su sensual y largo cabello azul, era el perfecto contraste para su piel blanquecina, su cuerpo moldeado por las manos de los dioses era una invitación a pecar para cualquier hombre, monstruo o bestia y su rostro destilaba una inocencia y pureza inigualables, sus grandes ojos y su rosada boca hacían el conjunto perfecto. Era ver como una diosa había bajado del cielo para poder bañarse en aquel río especial, el cual tenía la capacidad de teñirse de negro por la oscuridad que habitaba en el corazón de las personas que osaban meterse en el pero en cambio con ella, el agua seguía tan cristalina y transparente como siempre, como si ella no tuviera ningún tipo de maldad dentro.

\- Esto va a sorprender a Naraku, parece que los rumores son ciertos.- Dijo el individuo que se encontraba oculto.- Pero primero gozaré de aquella chiquilla.- Sin embargo sus planes jamás llegaron a concluirse ya que la presencia de alguien más con asombrosos poderes espirituales se acercaba.- Maldición, iré por Naraku.- Dijo desapareciendo entre las sombras.

Kagome que no se había enterado de la presencia escondida de aquel ser, pero sí pudo sentir la presencia de otra persona muy conocida por ella. Nunca antes la había notado como ahora pero al estar fusionada con Akane podía hacer cosas que antes no podía ni siquiera pensar en hacer. Akane practicaba las artes marciales y por ella ahora tenía una fuerza brutal que se había impedido usar en todo momento, también contaba con más seguridad en sí misma y muchísima, muchísima más agilidad. Tal vez fuera descabellado lo que pensaba pero si no fuera porque sabía que tendría que escoger en algún momento, separarse de Akane no le hacía mucha gracia ya que en el fondo ellas eran muy parecidas como nadie entendía su dolor y viceversa, nunca se sentía sola y podía conversar con ella en cualquier momento, lo único que le causaba un dolor de cabeza y para ser sincera a ambas, era como cambiaban con tanta rapidez. Al estar cerca de Ranma, Akane era lo que ''dominaba'' el cuerpo la mayor parte del tiempo pero al estar cerca de Inuyasha, se podía decir que Kagome tomaba su lugar. No es como si tuvieran cambio de mando o algo por el estilo pero si era como si cuando el hombre que amaban se encontraba cerca tomaba más conciencia de los recuerdos y pensamientos de una de las dos. Por eso no se sintió pequeña e insignificante cuando se descubrió quien era esa presencia tan conocida, por su propio bien era mejor que Akane se ocupará de esto.

\- ¿Qué quieres Kikyo?- Preguntó con indiferencia, saliendo del río y colocándose la parte de arriba de su traje de sacerdotisa.- Inuyasha se encuentra más adelante.

-No vengo a ver a Inuyasha, vine a comprobar si es cierto.- Le dijo con la fría y neutral cara que siempre le caracterizaba.

\- ¿Eh?, ¿Qué vienes a comprobar?-

-Tu extraña condición.

\- Ah…pues es cierto.- Dijo Akane encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Es muy peligroso lo que estás haciendo Kagome, en algún momento una de las dos va prevalecer y por lo que veo tu otra parte tiene más fuerza en ti, que tú misma.-

Dijo Kikyo con Ironía.

\- Kikyo.- empezó Kagome con calma para luego sonreírle a Kikyo.- Tú no sabes nada sobre nuestra alma.

-Kagome tan ingenua como siempre, ¿no te das cuenta que te está manipulando?-Le dijo Kikyo con su misma mirada fría.

¿Por qué siempre era lo mismo con Kikyo?, porque ella siempre se empeñaba a ser desagradable, antipática y hacerla sentir pequeña e insignificante sin embargo sentía pena por ella, sabía que muy en el fondo ella sufría y que lo único que deseaba era estar viva para estar al lado de Inuyasha, comprendía perfectamente su sentir.

\- Estas muy equivocada Kikyo, Akane no me controla.- Le dijo Kagome, para luego mirarla con preocupación con sus grandes ojos chocolates.- ¿Por qué Kikyo?, ¿Por qué crees siempre que todo es malo?-

La sacerdotisa abrió sus ojos, primero sorprendida luego molesta ¿Qué se creía esa chiquilla para decirle algo así? Y lo que más le molestaba era ese rostro de preocupación que mostraba por ella, siempre haciéndose la inocente, la buena, como si ella no supiera que la detesta por que Inuyasha la prefería a ella. Estuvo a punto de contestarle, cuando la presencia de Naraku invadió el lugar y el mismo hizo su aparición.

-Vaya, vaya parece que hoy mataré dos pájaros de un solo tiro.- Dijo este riendo acercando sus tentáculos a los dos mujeres.

Kikyo fue la primera en ser capturada por Naraku, quien la acerco inmediatamente a él sin embargo Kagome por primera vez no se sentía desesperada por no estar Inuyasha, sabía que esta vez podría defenderse.

-Por favor Akane, ayúdame.- susurró la chica.

Corrió rápidamente a la orilla del río y tomo su arco y flechas, tomando posición de ataque apunto hacia Naraku.- Suelta a Kikyo, Naraku.- Fueron sus palabras para luego soltar la flecha, sorprendida esta iba en la dirección correcta justo al corazón pero Naraku uso sus artimañas para que uno de sus sirvientes se interpusiera en ella.

-Ni con tus nuevos poderes, serás capaz de vencerme Kagome.- Naraku la miró son diversión, estaba lista, si lograba tomar control de ella tendría la perla de shikon completa en cuestión de días.- Taiga ve por ella.

Kagome colocó con cuidado sus armas detrás de su espalda, iba a pelear, se dejaría llevar por ese muy conocido sentimientos de guerra que surgía lentamente por ella, era obra de Akane , le pedía pelear y la dejaría porque ella no era ninguna cobarde, podía con esto.

El hombre se acercó a ella con velocidad, era una creación de Naraku, era tan blanco como la cal, su cabello era rojo como la sangre y sus ojos negros como la noche, no le daba miedo pero si sentía el peligro. Taiga se acercó a Kagome pero cuando estaba por tocarla, ella lo golpeo con un fuerte golpe en el estómago y lo lanzó lejos con una sola patada, se sentía bien hace mucho no usaba su fuerza, la adrenalina corría por sus venas, se había olvidado el placer que le daba golpear a algo o alguien, lo poderosa que se sentía y poco a poco la personalidad de Akane fue apareciendo.

-¿Vamos, eso es todo lo que tienes?- pregunta una confiada Akane.  
\- Te crees muy fuerte chiquilla pero ya verás.- Dijo Taiga corriendo hacia ella nuevamente, esta vez no bajaría la guardia.

Pero su golpe nunca llegó, Inuyasha había llegado deteniendo sus ataque hacia a Kagome, mientras que los demás hacían su aparición atacando a Naraku.  
-Engendro, ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?- Le dijo un amenazante Inuyasha, apuntándolo con su espada.

-Tal vez pudiste salvar a esta mujer pero la otra no correrá con tanta suerte.- Dijo taiga.

Inuyasha dirigió su vista hacia Naraku y lo que vio lo dejo horrorizado. Kikyo estaba entre sus tentáculos, luchando por respirar mientras este la apretaba cada vez más.

-¡Maldito!, ¡SUELTA A KIKYO!- fue todo lo que dijo Inuyasha antes de lanzarse al ataque pero su espalda no pudo atravesar el campo de energía creado por Naraku que divertido veía la escena, no tenía intención de matar a nadie hoy, solo quería que Kagome tan frágil de sentimientos se entristeciera al ver que su amado Inuyasha una vez más, prestaba más atención a Kikyo, que a ella. Así lograría separarla de Inuyasha.

Los ataques siguieron pero no le causaban ningún rasguño, Inuyasha estaba desesperado, no sabía qué hacer, los ataques con su espalda no servían, Naraku se había fortalecido y con ello su campo de energía.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando vio una flecha atravesar el campo de energía hecho por Naraku y lastimarlo gravemente, este para variar desapareció antes de ser destruido completamente. Inuyasha giró su cabeza para ver a quien sabía pertenecía esa flecha. Kagome se encontraba agachada en el suelo sosteniendo su arco en la dirección en donde se había encontrado Naraku. Su rostro estaba en blanco, no mostraba enojo, ni alegría, era como mirar una hoja en blanco, no había nada ni si quiera tristeza. Se dio vuelta para correr hacia Kikyo y tomarla en sus brazos antes que impactara contra el suelo.

\- ¿Cómo se encuentra la señorita Kikyo Inuyasha?- Preguntó Miroku acercándose con los demás hacia Inuyasha y Kikyo.

\- No lo sé, esta inconsciente.- Respondió el en voz baja.

Kagome miraba la escena desde su posición, no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto, unos enormes celos ocupaban ahora todo su cuerpo, dejándolo tenso sin embargo no podía decir nada, nuevamente tenía que tragarse sus palabras ya que Kikyo se encontraba delicada. Los observo de lejos, Inuyasha seguía mirando con aquella preocupación que solo a Kikyo era capaz de ver y podía ver también el amor y la tristeza que sentía por cómo se encontraba la misma.

Kagome sonrió débilmente, lo había entendido por fin, ella jamás iba ocupar la posición que Kikyo ocupaba en el corazón de Inuyasha y ahora sus celos, se convertían lentamente en rabia y enojo. ¿Por qué la mantenía con él, si anhelaba más que nada estar con Kikyo?, es cierto ella le había pedido permanecer a su lado pero el ya no tendría que aceptarla por aquella promesa que le hizo, ya no más, lo dejaría libre para que hiciera y deshiciera lo que se le viniera en gana.

-Kikyo.- Dijo Inuyasha al ver que ella abría los ojos.-¿cómo te sientes?.- Le pregunto con preocupación, tomándola en brazos para luego depositarla suavemente en el tronco de un árbol cercano.

Kagome siguió observando la escena y por primera vez se permitió sentir lo que se reprimía, los celos, la rabia, el enojo, la tristeza, el rencor. Escucho atentamente cada una de las palabras que le decía Kikyo a Inuyasha y como este le respondía también podía sentir las miradas de sus amigos encima de ella, le tenían lástima y sentían pena por ella por no ser correspondida, sintió en esos momentos unos enormes deseos de llorar pero algo la detuvo.

 _''No llores, todo estará bien''_ , Escucho esa vocecita en su interior y supo que era Akane quien observaba a través de los ojos de ella y podía sentir lo indignada que se sentía esta por lo que estaba pasando. Recordó que no estaba sola, que Akane está ahí muy extrañamente apoyándola, reconfortándola. _''Kagome, ¿puedo ahora volver con Ranma?_ , la pregunta de la chica la hizo sonreír, ahora sabía que era lo correcto. No seguiría siendo más egoísta, Akane tenía la posibilidad de estar con la persona amada porque sabía que Ranma la amaba tanto como ella a él. Volvería a Nerima y se quedaría ahí, no la alejaría más de Ranma, no era justo que Akane se sacrifique por alguien que jamás iba a corresponderle ya que su corazón pertenecía a otra.

Ahí estaban ellos dos mirándose directamente a los ojos, compartiendo sentimientos que ella sabía jamás se le sería entregados, había tanto amor entre ellos que la hacían sentirse estúpidamente tonta, recordó la súplica de Akane y los ojos azules desesperados de Ranma al ver que le quitaban a su prometida. La decisión estaba tomada.

Apretó sus puños con fuerza y tomó aire para infundirse valor, apretó un poco más la parte de arriba de su traje de sacerdotisa, sus pantalones rojos habían sido destruidos por aquel ser que se marchó en cuanto Naraku lo hizo. Miró sus pies descalzos, le darían más facilidad para correr y saltar, tomo su arco y su flecha.- Si, vámonos a casa.- susurró bajo Kagome sin embargo las orejas de Inuyasha se movieron escuchando aquel susurró.

-¿Qué?,¿adónde crees que vas?- Pregunto Inuyasha dándose la vuelta.

\- A casa.- fue todo lo que respondió Kagome caminando en dirección al bosque si ni siquiera mirarlo.

-¡Pero que estás diciendo Kagome!, ¡necesitamos reunir los fragmentos de la perla!- Dijo Inuyasha enojado, irse a casa como ella decía, era ver a Ranma, no la dejaría.

Kagome se dio vuelta con paso firme y miró a sus amigos que la veían preocupados y tristes sin saber que decir, ellos no tenían la culpa de sus desilusiones.- Lo lamento chicos.- les dijo mirándolos a ellos. Sango comprendió más rápido que los demás y rápidamente sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, Miroku la miró serio unos momentos para luego articular sin voz ''la extrañaremos señorita'' y Shippo se lanzó a llorar a los brazos de Sango. Kagome dirigió su mirada a Inuyasha, le miró serena y tranquila.

\- No pertenezco a este lugar.- sus palabras salieron bruscas de su boca.

Inuyasha abrió los ojos, la mirada de ella era decidida y seria sin embargo brillaba, brillaba como nunca antes la había visto, algo nuevo había ocurrido en su interior, era como si cables sueltos hubieran vuelto a su lugar y él podía sentir como se ahogaba porque parecía que no estaba incluido en ese nuevo orden.

-Pero…Kagome, perteneces donde yo este.- fue la inútil suplica de parte de Inuyasha.

-No.- La chica siguió en la misma posición y sus ojos chocolates cambiaron a unos cafés más profundos, dándole paso a Akane en la situación.- Pertenezco donde Ranma este.

La cara de sorpresa inclusive en Kikyo no se hizo esperar, las palabras que durante tiempo evito en no escuchar, habían sido pronunciadas claramente por la joven, ¿eso quería decir que Kagome lo dejaría?, no, en su mente no cabía esa posibilidad, no existía simplemente.

-Kagome, estas siendo manipulada por la otra alma que hay en tu interior.- fueron las suaves palabras de Kikyo.

\- No te metas en donde no te llaman.- respondió Akane, ya le empezaba a molestar aquella mujer.

-Kagome, ¿es eso cierto?, te sacaré a esa niña de ahí adentro.- Dijo Inuyasha acercándose a ella.

\- No quiero lastimarte Inuyasha.- Kagome retrocedió dos pasos.- No me pongas una mano encima.- fue la amenaza de Akane.

Kagome tomó aire una vez más y le pidió internamente a Akane que la dejará encargarse de esto, que la dejaría libre para tomar cualquier medida cuándo empezará a correr por el bosque, pero ahora era necesario que ella resolviera esto.

-Inuyasha, es mejor que no nos veamos por un tiempo.- Dijo Kagome mirando hacia el lado.- Tengo cosas en las cuales pensar.

-Ka-kagome…- No daba crédito a lo que sus orejas escuchaban, Kagome le estaba diciendo que se alejara de ella.- Kagome, yo… de verdad que…- Su intento de disculpa fue interrumpido.

-No, no intentes disculparte.- Respondió Kagome retrocediendo un paso más.- Las excusas no servirán esta vez.

Inuyasha terminó rápidamente con la distancia que los separaba y tomo de sus muñecas, sus miradas se encontraron como muchas veces lo habían hecho pero él pudo apreciar como esta vez no era Kagome quien lo miraba, sino la otra chica que habitaba en su interior, esta solo era capaz de observarlo con rabia y resentimiento, siguió a sujetando sus muñecas buscando a la chica que siempre lo miró de manera cálida sin embargo comprendió que ella no estaba, se encontraba refugiada detrás de una Akane que estaba dispuesta a protegerla de…él.

\- Suéltame.- Fueron las bruscas palabras de Akane, quien tironeaba sus manos de las garras de Inuyasha.- ¿Qué pretendías esperar que lo olvidar como siempre?, ¿Qué tan idiota crees que soy?- Las palabras dichas eran por un Akane molesta y resentida, la escena si no bien no era parecida cuando Ranma y sus prometidas lo acosaban, sino mil veces peor y eso hacia molestarla a tal grado que no le interesaba romper sus sentimientos con tal de decirle la verdad de la situación.- Sé que fui yo quien te pedio permanecer a tu lado, pero ya no será necesario porque no sé si quiero seguir haciéndolo.

El agarre de Inuyasha aflojo lo suficiente para que ella pudiera arrancar sus manos de las suyas, siguió retrocediendo algunos pasos mientras Inuyasha asimilaba ahora su realidad. ¿La había perdido?, pues la chica que estaba delante de el en ese momento, lo miraba con cautela como si él fuera alguna clase de peligro, estaba atenta a cualquier paso y sujetaba con fuerza una flechas en su mano, ¿Qué había hecho? Sabía perfectamente que la situación era crítica y que ver a Kikyo empeoraría las cosas sin embargo no había podido evitarlo, se sentía tan en deuda con la mujer resucitada que no podía evitar preocuparse por su bien estar porque quería a Kikyo pero el…el no podía permitir que Kagome se fuera de su lado y cayó en cuenta de cuanto la necesitaba, la necesitaba con él, necesitaba saber que respiraba cerca suyo, que sus manos curarían sus heridas, que su voz siempre le diría Inuyasha de esa manera cálida, que sus ojos y sonrisa le sonreirían solo reconfortándolo pero ahora aquella muchacha era solo capaz de mirarlo como una amenaza.

Kagome relajo su postura y suspiró cansada.

-Adiós Inuyasha.- Fue todo lo que dijo para darse la vuelta en dirección al pozo.

-no…- dijo Inuyasha en voz baja.- No, no.- el tono de su voz fue subiendo gradualmente, la imagen de Ranma abrazando con amor a Kagome lo hizo decidirse.- ¡NO, NO TE IRÁS CON EL!- Le gritó Inuyasha para correr detrás de ella.

Kagome volteó asustada, ¿Por qué no podía aceptarlo?, le estaba haciendo un favor yéndose de su vida, así el y su amada Kikyo podrían estar juntos sin un maldito estorbo.

 _''Haz lo que tengas que hacer Akane''.-_ Abajo.- Fue todo lo que tuvo que decir la muchacha para que Inuyasha cayera de boca al piso, era su única oportunidad para escapar, salto a la rama de un árbol y empezó a correr a través de esto, llegaría mucho más rápido por las ramas de los arboles que corriendo por el suelo.

Inuyasha estampo contra el piso con fuerza, trató de recuperarse rápidamente para poder darle alcance, sabía que Kagome era mucho más rápida por aquella chiquilla.

-Inuyasha.- lo llamó la voz de Kikyo.

Inuyasha la miró, no podía detenerse ahora, si se demoraba solo un poco más no la alcanzaría.- Lo siento Kikyo pero ahora tengo que resolver esto.- Dijo Inuyasha para saltar hacia la rama que había saltado Kagome.

\- La condición humana.- murmuró Kikyo sonriendo son amargura.- Al ser perseguido, uno corre. Cuando uno corre, el otro debe perseguir.

-Excelencia.- Dijo Sango mirando a Miroku.

\- Parece ser cierto lo que dice la señorita Kikyo, es la primera vez que Kagome corre de Inuyasha, sin embargo cuando el corría a ver a Kikyo, Kagome era quien lo seguía.- Dijo Miroku asimilando las palabras de Kikyo.

-Eso quiere decir que…-Dijo Shippo.

-Los papeles se han invertido.- Finalizo Miroku.

-Ella corre para ver a ese chico, Ranma.- Sango miró a Kikyo, esta le devolvió la mirada.

-Y ahora Inuyasha la persigue a ella.- Susurro Kikyo.

-

-OYE KAGOME, ESPERA.- Gritaba Inuyasha saltando de árbol en árbol.  
-Déjame en paz.- decía Kagome aumentando su velocidad, tenía que llegar donde ranma, tenía que llegar, él era el único capaz de protegerla de Inuyasha.

El pozo estaba a su vista solo tenía que saltar y estaría del otro lado.- ¡ABAJO!- gritó una vez más la muchacha, eso le daría su oportunidad. Y justo cuando estaba por agarrarla Inuyasha cayó al suelo y esta saltó hacia el pozo, traspasando las barreras del tiempo.

Inuyasha se incorporó todavía tenía tiempo de traerla de vuelta, tenía que atravesar por lo menos 3 kilómetros para llegar al Dojo. Tendría que ser más rápido ya que le llevaba ventaja. Saltó al pozo sin pensarlo más detrás de la jovencita.

\- Muy bien Inuyasha, has podido alcanzar a Ranma, ahora solo falta que los dos comprendan lo que es amar.- Dijo un esencia que presenciaba todo oculta, se acercó al pozo y salto. La verdadera batalla estaba por comenzar.

-

Ranma se encontraba comiendo junto con la familia Tendo había decidido por fin descansar aquel día, tenía un presentimiento fuerte pero se encontraba tranquilo. Seguía comiendo su arroz cuando el rostro de Akane le vino su mente, pero no era el rostro pacífico y tranquilo de la muchachita, si no el de desesperación, sus alarmas rápidamente se encendieron y la intuición le decía que Akane lo necesitaba que estaba corriendo peligro. Dejo lo que estaba comiendo, se disculpó y se dispuesto a correr en dirección al pozo, había llegado el momento.

Corrió como nunca lo había hecho presentía que si no se apuraba, sea lo que fuera que le sucedía Akane, no iba a llegar a tiempo. No tuvo que correr mucho cuando visualizo a la chica, vestía una cosa blanca que le tapaba hasta la mitad del muslos, anda descalza y luchaba con todas su fuerzas contra ¿Inuyasha? Este último solo esquivaba los ataques de la muchacha o los detenía pero no la atacaba le pedía a gritos que lo escuchará o solo le decía que sus esfuerzos eran inútiles que ella se devolvería con el si o si. Akane saltó hacia atrás en el momento que decía un ''abajo'' a Inuyasha, se dio la vuelta para seguir corriendo en dirección al Dojo pero se detuvo al ver quien estaba en frente de ella.

\- ¡Ranma!- Dijo la muchacha para luego correr a los brazos del muchacho, estaba a salvo.

La vio correr hacia él y los recuerdos de los días pasados vinieron de nuevo a su mente, ella no tenía idea de cómo había sufrido de como la había extrañado, había descargado su rabia una y otra vez entrando tratando de sacársela de la mente, quería odiarla, quería dejar de amarla con todas su fuerzas pero nunca pudo lograrlo y al verla correr hacia el con la esperanza en los ojos, pidiendo con esos brazos abiertos refugio en los suyos. Todo aquel resentimiento que guardo por la chica desapareció, no podía odiarla por mucho que lo intentará, su razón de ser era Akane, su mundo se reducía a esa pequeña y menuda chica que corría desesperada hacia él, simplemente no podía negarle nada, su deber era protegerla incluso de sí misma.

Ranma sintió como la chica se estrechaba en su pecho colocando sus delgados brazos alrededor de su cuello. Estaba tiritando y estaba muy helada, tenía raspones en sus piernas y brazos y sus mejillas estaban pálidas.- Ran-ranma…te he extrañado.- Akane levanto su rostro para poder mirar el de Ranma. El chico se quedó quieto por unos momentos para luego corresponder a su abrazo, apretándola fuerte hacia a él, la miró a los ojos, esos hermosos ojos cafés que tanto había extrañado, sintió que todo lo bueno que se había ido con ella, regresaba hacia él, el brillo de su mirada azul volvió a ser la misma y no aguanto más, dirigió sus labios hacia su prometida.

Cuando Inuyasha se incorporó, entendió por fin todo lo que sentía Kagome cuando el la dejaba para ir con Kikyo. La escena ante sus ojos era una aliviada Kagome recibiendo con gusto los labios de Ranma, mientras que este la abrazaba de manera posesiva por su cintura, agachando el cuello, haciendo que el beso fuera más profundo. Lo entendió por fin y nunca en su vida se había sentido tan miserable como en ese momento. Los celos que ocupaban gran parte de sus pensamientos y sentimientos como también la tristeza, sintió roto su corazón por segunda vez. Sintió sobre todo deseos de matar al muchacho y lo haría en ese momento.

 **Hola, como están? Me han preguntando algunas personas si este fanfic es mío porque lo había publicado anteriormente en otro sitio web con otro seudónimo, para todos esos desconfiados, si soy yo, lasmemoriasAK, y subiré un comunico a esa página donde también he publicado el fanfic (que esta inconcluso) para evitar seguir teniendo malos entendidos y preguntas que según mi parecer están demás, decidi cambiarme el nombre, eso es todo. Agradezco los comentarios lindos y constructivos, me sacan una sonrisa, gracias nuevamente por leer mi fanfic, les deseo un bien fin de semana.**

 **Pd: subiré el próximo capítulo el día martes 28 de Marzo.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen. Hago esto sin fines lucro.**_

 **Capitulo 5: Decisiones**

'' _La vida es cruel a veces y no nos deja opciones cuando el mundo nos cae encima con más espinas que flores, cualquiera desde afuera brinda soluciones pero no todos sabemos tomar decisiones''_

El viento frío soplo con fuerza, llenando de más hielo el corazón de aquel espectador. Su interior era un caos completo pero las facciones de su rostro eran afiladas y amenazantes. Su ceño de apoco empezaba a fruncirse, sus labios sacaban a la luz la mueca misma de la bestia que era en ese momento y sus colmillos amenazantes sobresalían sobre sus labios y las marcas purpuras de la bestia iban ocupando lugar en su rostro sin embargo sus ojos seguían teniendo aquel dorado pero este no era el dorado líquido que lo caracterizaba desde que había entrado Kagome en su vida, si no uno sólido, uno lleno de rencor.

Un gruñido separó a la pareja de golpe volviendo a ser consciente que no se encontraban solos. Akane aún no era capaz de salir de la impresión, estaba sin palabras, solo era consciente como alguien la colocaba con cuidado detrás de ella. Ranma arrugo la nariz y levanto una ceja en señal de arrogancia y su boca demostraba el fastidio que sentía por el muchacho de apariencia amenazadora para cualquiera, menos para él.

-Engendro.- Pronuncio Inuyasha cada palabra frunciendo su ceño con totalidad.-¿¡Que crees que estás haciendo?!- Fue el casi ladrido de parte de Inuyasha mientras le enseñaba los dientes y avanzaba un paso.

\- Siempre interrumpiendo lo que no te corresponde.- Respondió Ranma mirándolo con rencor y con una sonrisa amarga en su rostro.- ¿Qué le has hecho a Akane?- El tono de su voz cambio a uno sombrío y su mirada congelante, glacial, no era capaz de sentir ni la mínima pisca de sentimiento cálido hacia el muchacho, solo esperaba recibir la respuesta correcta para darle su merecido

-Nada que te importe.- Gruño Inuyasha agazapándose en su lugar, en cualquier momento atacaría a su presa.- ¡NO TE METAS EN ESTO!- Grito Inuyasha saltando hacia Ranma, estaba fuera de control. Sus movimientos estaban tan contaminados por los celos y la rabia que se volvían lentos y predecibles para Ranma, que se encontraba enojado pero sereno. Inuyasha se estrelló contra el muro cayendo de boca al suelo.

\- ¡ME METO POR QUE NO CUIDASTE DE ELLA!- Gritó Ranma exasperado con los ojos ardiendo. Inuyasha abrió los ojos a mas no poder, era cierto lo que él decía.-

Sus ojos están llorosos e hinchados, tiene sus manos heladas y llena de corte, sus mejillas siempre están rosadas y ahora mírala como la tienes, pálida.- Inuyasha agacho sus orejas y mirada, escondiéndola detrás de su flequillo y apretando sus puños. En su intento por lograr alcanzarla no había medido las consecuencias y ella al ver que no se detenía, se esforzó mucho lastimándose. Él era el único responsable, ella se cayó un par de veces, el olor de sus lágrimas había llegado a sus narices sin embargo no se detuvo.

-Lo hice por una razón.- Dijo Inuyasha poniéndose de pie. No quitaba su vista de Ranma, está todavía demostraba rabia por él, sus dientes seguían mostrándose amenazadoramente y sus garras saltaban a la vista sin embargo su voz era calmada y serena.- Para alejarla de ti.- Dijo con convicción.-

Los ojos de Akane estaban abiertos a más no poder, sus labios se encontraban entreabiertos haciendo un esfuerzo por hacer llegar aire a sus pulmones. No podía moverse, no podía pensar, solo podía observar pasmada y quieta la escena, ¿a quién defender?, ¿a quién escoger?, No, aún no podía tomar esa decisión, no estaba lista. Se llevó la mano al pecho a la altura de su corazón, apretando con fuerza aquella zona, se sentía mal, le dolía demasiado el corazón, tanto que sentía que no podría respirar.

-Basta.- murmuró débilmente.-basta.- sin embargo su susurró no fue escuchado por ninguno de los dos.

-No permitiré que te la lleves nuevamente.- Dijo Ranma molesto, haciendo tronar sus nudillos con sus manos.- Nunca entenderé el tipo de conexión que tienes con ella.- Volteó un poco la cabeza para poder mirar a Akane.- Pero me encargaré de destruirlo cuando termine contigo. No quedará ni tu recuerdo.

Ranma hizo tronar los huesos de su mano una vez más, Inuyasha gruño con más fuerza y los dos cuerpos chocaron con fuerza abrumadora uno contra el otro. Estaban casi al mismo nivel, la velocidad, los golpes, la agilidad eran casi iguales. Un golpe por parte de Inuyasha otro por parte de Ranma, los dos luchando por un solo propósito, acabar con el otro.

Akane quien para ese momento, no había podido seguir de pie, cayó al piso de rodillas, horrorizada por lo que veía. Estando cerca de Ranma se sentía más Akane que estando en la era feudal pero ahora los dos estaban ahí juntos haciendo que las dos entidades, revolotearan de manera brusca en su interior. Sentía la preocupación de Akane, la pena de Kagome, la rabia hacia Inuyasha y el alivio hacia Ranma. Era agonizante ver como las dos personas más importantes de su vida, se lastimaban de esa manera, lastimándola a ella de paso y no es que no supiera que Ranma e Inuyasha iban a sobrevivir esa pelea, sino el hecho de ver aquellas miradas contaminadas de odio y rencor. Siempre le gusto ver a cada uno pelear contra los diferentes enemigos que se le presentaban porque era en ese momento donde demostraban toda su pasión, lo que realmente eran, guerreros valientes y nobles pero no de esta manera, no como en este momento, donde los veía golpearse sin compasión alguna, donde la sangre de cada uno estaba empezando a jugar un roll importante.

\- Deténganse por favor.- La voz de la chica se quebró al intentar hablar mientras silenciosas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas y sus ojos horrorizados no podían salir de la impresión.- Basta.- suplico un vez más sin energía, verlos así, mirándose así…No era ninguno de los dos, demasiados sentimientos tenía dentro, demasiados como para poder gritar, demasiado incluso para poder moverse.- ¡Basta!- Fue su inútil intento de grito, mientras los dos muchachos seguían profesándose golpe tras golpe sin detenerse.

Fue levemente consciente de que dos personas llegaron a su lado en ese momento, agachándose para colocar sus manos en ella.

-Akane qu…-Las palabras de Ukyio quedaron ahí al ver en las condiciones en que se encontraba la muchacha.-¿QUE HA PASADO CONTIGO AKANE?- Pregunto sorprendida y preocupada Ukyio.

La bella muchacha de cabellos azules no contesto, solo era capaz de mirar el caos que había ocasionado, ella era la culpable de todo esto. Si tan solo se hubiera quedado en Nerima, si tan solo le hubiera dicho a Inuyasha que se quedará con ella mientras resolvían el problema….esto no estaría pasando.

-Ukyio, chica violenta parecer tener fiebre.- le comentó una muy sorprendentemente preocupada Shampoo, retirando la mano de la frente de Akane.- Nosotras tener que llevarla de aquí.- Dijo Shampoo tratando de tomarla en brazos.

Sin embargo Akane se pegó al piso como pudo, no podía irse de ahí, tal vez no podía reaccionar pero algo tenía que hacer para detener esa masacre.

-No…- susurró débilmente.- Se van a matar.- dijo una casi inconsciente Akane.

-Shampoo que hacemos no deja de llorar.- Dijo alarmada Ukyio, ¿estaba llorando aún?, no se había dado cuenta de eso, ni de que tenía fiebre, ¿en qué estado tan deplorable debía estar para no sentir casi nada?

-Deténganlos.- suplico.- por favor.- Mientras más lágrimas salían de su bello rostro contraído y casi paralizado por la pena.

Las dos muchachas voltearon a verle preocupadas, los ojos de ambas mostraban la preocupación por la chica y Ranma que peleaba con vehemencia contra el chico de traje rojo, sin embargo no podían hacer nada, se lo habían prometido a Ranma que cuando llegará el momento, no interferirían.

-Lo lamento Akane pero no podemos hacer nada, para Rama esta pelea es muy importante.- Dijo Ukyio tratando de excusarse con la chica. Esta miró hacia arriba como si estuviera buscando algo o alguien.- Ryoga, Mousse ¿Ustedes no pueden….?- ¿Ryoga y Mousse?, ¿en qué momento habían llegado que no se había dado cuenta? No se reconocía a sí misma, se sentía tan perdida, Akane, Kagome se refugiaban entre ellas, tratando de evadir de cual manera posible el terrible dolor que acechaba su cuerpo por completo, era tan desgarrador, cada golpe que se daban aquellos muchachos, era un golpe para ella, para las dos.

Ryoga veía Akane desde arriba, la fuerza y determinación que siempre la caracterizaban había desaparecido, podía observar cuan frágil estaba, tiritaba del frío pero no parecía ser consciente de ello, ni casi de nada más solo sus ojos, aquellos que eran expresivos y cálidos, se encontraban corrompidos y quietos observando la deploraba escena que daba lugar ante todos ellos. No podía verla así, debía detener a esos dos o sino terminarían matándose.

-No te atrevas Ryoga.- Dijo Ranma esquivando un ataque de Inuyasha.- Esta no es tu pelea.- fue todo lo que dijo Ranma mientras mirada al chico de la banda con una expresión nunca antes vista en él, siempre se caracterizó por ser inmaduro e infantil pero esta vez su rostro y todo el conjunto de facciones eran las de un hombre.

Ranma se había permitido un momento de distracción, lo que era un error, ya que después de dichas esas palabras un fuerte golpe se escuchó mientras que caían pequeños pedazos de un muro agrietado y el clic que sonó al romperse algo más que el muro. Inuyasha había aprovechado el momento de distracción para golpear a ranma y de paso fracturarle el hombro izquierdo.

Los ojos de las tres chicas se abrieron asustados y en la cara de Ryoga y Mousse se iba formando poco a poco una mueca de asombro y horror. Ranma yacía tirado en el piso, con la boca sangrando y los ojos contraídos del dolor.

Inuyasha miró a ranma sin ningún sentimiento en el rostro y luego dirigió su mirada hacia la causa por que peleaba con tanta fiereza, Kagome, que se encontraba entre medio de las dos muchachas que lo observaban con miedo. Las ignoró completamente y avanzó tres pasos en donde se encontraba la chica, estiró su mano hacia ella, invitándola a irse con él.

-Kagome, ven por favor.- Decía el muchacho suavemente sin embargo las marcas purpuras y los afilados colmillos de bestia no habían desaparecido de su rostro. Empezó caminar hacia la muchacha al ver que ella seguía estática en la misma posición, abría y cerraba la boca tratando de decir algo mientras su silencioso llanto seguía abriéndose paso por sus mejillas.

-No des un paso más.- Dijeron las dos muchachas de cabello purpura y castaño, sacando sus armas mientras que tomaban posición delante de Akane.- No te la llevarás de nuevo, Ranma sufrió mucho por su ausencia.- Dijo Ukyio apretando con más fuerzas sus espátulas, mientras en su rostro se iban marcando poco a poco los rasgos de la guerrera que era.

\- Y a pesar de todo, chica violenta ser nuestra amiga, tú ser peligroso para ella.- Dijo Shampoo mirándolo con cautela y una sonrisa confiada, pelearía para defender aunque nunca lo admitiera, a sus amigos.

\- Largó de aquí niñas, no peleo con mujeres.- Dijo Inuyasha acercándose más. Sus ojos se achinaron tratando de calcular el salto que debía dar para evitarlas y tomar directamente a Kagome.

-Y aunque lo hicieras, no las tocarás, ni a ella ni Akane.- Dijo Ryoga con rabia en la voz mientras Mousse tomaba posición a su lado.- No sin antes vencernos.

Inuyasha troco sus nudillos y cuello, más inútiles estorbos, la bestia sonrió por dentro.- Si es lo que quieren.- No tenía la intención de lastimarlo solo quería llevarse a Kagome de ahí.

Se abalanzaron todos sobre Inuyasha cada uno con sus armas, mientras este los esquivaba y defendía tratando de llegar donde Kagome, fue ágil y muy rápido, los derribo a cada uno lastimándolos lo suficiente para que solo se quedaran quietos durante unos instantes, era todo lo que necesitaba.

La muchacha, que seguía ahí destrozada de rodillas, veía a un Inuyasha que no conocía, un Inuyasha llevado por los celos y el rencor, empujando y golpeando a todos los que se interferían en su camino. _''Inuyasha''_ murmuro Kagome, dirigió su mirada al inconsciente chico que yacía en el piso _''Ranma''_ la preocupación de Akane hizo eco en Kagome, haciendo posible por primera vez en aquel cuerpo que las mantenía a las dos unidas poder moverse, la preocupación y miedo de perder a ranma unió el sentimiento de las muchachas haciéndose de nuevo una sola mente. Sus músculos estaban agarrotados y como pudo se arrastró hasta el cuerpo de su prometido sin embargo nunca llegó. El imponente cuerpo de Inuyasha se había interpuesto en su camino, se incorporó lentamente sosteniéndole la mirada. Inuyasha volvió a tender su mano hacia ella.

-Inuyasha.- murmuró la joven.- ¿Qué estás haciendo?- pregunto la bella chica llorando con sus hermosos ojos cafés contraídos.- ¿Qué estamos haciendo?- mordió sus labios con fuerza tratando de ahogar el gemido de angustia que luchaba por salir de sus labios.- Estas destruyendo todo lo que amo, lo que amas para vengarte de los dos.- Inuyasha miró a la joven perplejo de arriba abajo, estaba sucia, la única cosa que cubría su cuerpo estaba llena de raspaduras, sus hermosos ojos cafés seguían contraídos, las lágrimas parecían no tener fin y la pena de sus ojos le llegaban a doler. Se seguían mirando fijamente, el con su misma expresión de odio y rencor mirándola con seriedad y severidad de repente la expresión de su rostro cambio.

Los ojos de Inuyasha se abrieron de par en par, sus labios se entreabrieron, comprendió cuan equivocado estaba. A pesar de la pena que había en los ojos de Kagome, lo pudo distinguir, aun que había lastimado a sus amigos, aunque se había dejado llevar por la bestia en su interior, aunque había casi matado a Ranma, aunque la hizo llorar y sentir miedo, ella lo seguía mirando con amor a pesar de todo, ese brillo cálido seguía ahí y supo que muy a pesar de todo ella lo había perdonado, porque lo amaba. Y todo lo que por mucho tiempo estuvo hecho lío, se volvió sereno y armónico.

Un fuerte golpe lo derribó, cayó al piso sin tratar de apaciguar el golpe, se lo merecía. Ranma se había recuperado, al verlo tan cerca de Akane recuperó sus fuerzas para seguir peleando, ese chico era muy peligroso y su deber era protegerla. Se colocó delante de Akane y la empujo hacia atrás suavemente con su brazo bueno.

-¿Creíste que con un simple golpe me iba a rendir, idiota?- Dijo ranma llevando su mano al hombro malo.- Sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por ella.- susurró a Inuyasha que se había puesto de pie. Cerró los ojos y apretó el hombro con su mano para luego llevárselo hacia atrás, corrigiendo la ruptura que había sido causada por Inuyasha.- No tendrás tanta suerte esta vez.- Dijo bajo pero sin dejar de sonar amenazante mientras sus zafiros se achicaban mirándolo con cautela.

Inuyasha gruño en respuesta mostrando sus colmillos una vez más, se agazapo en su posición para saltar hacia su enemigo, sin embargo su mente ya no estaba tranquila, las palabras de Kagome resoban una y otra vez en cabeza.

Los demás quienes habían sido derrotados por Inuyasha, recuperaron de apoco la consciencia al escuchar los ruidos de golpes y ataques, sorprendidos de ver a un recuperado Ranma llevando una ventaja sorprendente sobre Inuyasha.

Ryoga fue el primero en ponerse de pie al ver a una Akane indefensa, se acercó a ella agachándose a su lado mientras todos los demás se ponían de pie para estar cerca de la muchacha.

La bella mirada de la jovencita entre tantas lágrimas se repetía una y otra vez en la mente de Inuyasha, no podía concentrarse, y sentía como se le iban las fuerzas del cuerpo, _''¿Que estás haciendo?'', ''¿Que estamos haciendo?''_ eran las misma preguntas que se hacía , ¿Qué estaba haciendo?, el prometió protegerla de cualquier peligro y sin embargo ahí estaba él, exponiéndola al peligro, lastimándola, persiguiéndola, forzándola, exigiéndole, cuestionándola pero ella siempre había estado ahí, siempre y ahora cuando ella más lo necesitaba, él se dejaba llevar por su rabia y su instinto posesivo. La única persona que nunca lo había considerado un animal, una bestia, la única que había visto más allá de su apariencia y pese a que él le demostró que sí lo era, ella lo seguía mirando como un igual, y no lloraba solo por lo que le había pasado al otro muchacho también lloraba por el miedo que sentía, no por la bestia sino que él se perdiera a sí mismo. Siempre tan cálida, tan amable, tan pura.

Fue el último pensamiento de Inuyasha, antes de caer rendido ante el golpe de Ranma, el último.

Se acercó al rendido cuerpo de Inuyasha para darle el golpe que terminaría con todos sus problemas sin embargo una delicada y cálida mano agarro su brazo con la poca fuerza que le quedaba.

-No Ranma, es suficiente.- Le dijo Akane con tranquilidad y suplica en su rostro.

El joven Saotome bajo el brazo al escuchar la suave voz de su prometida, la razón de que estuviera peleando, ella era la única capaz de sacar a relucir la parte más noble de su corazón pero el hecho de si quiera pensar que se la quitarían salía a flote lo más malo de su ser, la parte sin compasión y dura que había aprendido en sus estrictos entrenamientos y que ella con esa mirada dulce y ese rostro de ángel había ido derritiendo poco a poco.

La joven le sonrió en forma de agradecimiento y luego se agacho al lado del desmayado cuerpo, tomo con delicadeza su cabeza y la poso en su regazo mientras examinaba el cuerpo del muchacho con la vista. No estaba tan mal herido, sin embargo sabía que su corazón si lo estaba.

-Inuyasha.- susurró con pena pasando con delicadeza sus dedos por el rostro de este.- Ranma, deben…- Akane no terminó lo que iba a decir ya que fue interrumpida por ranma.

-Si lo sé Akane, solo apártate de él.- Le dijo a Akane mirándola con seriedad.- Ryoga.- Llamó Ranma.- Ayúdame a cargarlo hasta el Dojo.

Los dos muchachos tomaron con cuidado el cuerpo de Inuyasha y lo cargaron empezando a caminar de vuelta al Dojo mientras Mousse tomaba a Akane en brazos, la muchacha apenas podía mantenerse en pie como para caminar.

\- Ranma lo logró, venció a la bestia.- Comento impresionada Ukyio caminando detrás de Mousse junto con Shampoo.

-Ranma ser chico fuerte, vencer a cualquiera.- Dijo Shampoo entusiasmada.

El espacio en que dio lugar la pelea rápidamente fue quedando vació. Las muchachas que comentaron entusiasmadas sobre la fuerza de Ranma, no habían podido presenciar la ''pelea'' que la misma Kagome, sin golpearlo ni insultarlo había tenido con Inuyasha.

-No fue el hombre quien venció a la bestia.- Dijo la voz de una entidad escondida que había podido presenciar tan espectacular ''combate''.- Fue la bella quien venció a la bestia.- Sentenció con convicción.- Muy Inuyasha, cada vez queda menos.- Sonrió, esperando el próximo desenlace.

Unos tan conocidos ojos marrones miraban con preocupación a un inconsciente Inuyasha, que yacía dormido dentro de la cama que le había preparado Kasumi.  
Hacía un par de horas que habían llegado al Dojo Tendo, rápidamente lo primero que hizo junto con la ayuda de su hermana mayor fue curar a Inuyasha y limpiar sus heridas y su cuerpo para luego vendarlo, después de dejarlo descansando en la cama se fue rápidamente a dar un baño y comer algo para regresar en la habitación donde se encontraba él.

Se sentía tan impotente y tan mal, no había podido hacer nada, aun no lograba comprender del todo que le había pasado hace unas horas, ver a Inuyasha y Ranma pelearse de esa manera le afecto de tal forma que la dejo casi sin fuerzas, ¿Por qué?, y lo que más lamentaba era el hecho que casi Inuyasha se transformó, ¿Cómo había expuesto la vida de Inuyasha de esa manera? Tonta, tonta, tonta, todo esto era por su culpa. _''Tranquila, él se pondrá bien''_ , suspiró agradecida al saber que Akane seguía ahí para animarla, Akane también estaba preocupada por Inuyasha, pero no podía negar que más por Ranma aunque él se encontrará mejor y consciente. Las dos seguían preguntándose cómo no habían sido capaces de reaccionar y detener aquella tragedia, recordó como hace un par de horas aquel dolor que le recorría el cuerpo a verlos pelear así, le había impedido moverse, sus músculos se habían contraído de tal manera que no fue capaz.

-Soy una boba.- Suspiró cansinamente.

-Coincido completamente con eso.- Dijo Ranma apareciendo por la ventana de la

habitación.  
\- ¡Ranma!- Exclamó sorprendida.

-¿Co-como se encuentra?- Pregunto Ranma sentándose al lado de Akane, mirando fijamente a un inconsciente Inuyasha.

\- Creo que bien pero aún sí necesita descansar.- Dijo Kagome preocupada.- y tú, ¿Cómo te encuentras Ranma?- Pregunto Akane mirándolo a los ojos por primera vez desde que había entrado.

El muchacho le sonrió engreído y arrogante.- Bien, recuerda que soy un Saotome.- Dijo orgulloso de sí mismo, tener a la muchacha cerca le hacía recuperar rápidamente su buen humor.

Un silencio los invadió a los dos, tenían tanto que decir pero no sabían cómo. La muchacha miró a Inuyasha aún preocupada, cuando despertará tendría que hablar con él y ofrecerle una disculpa como lo haría con Ranma en este momento.

-Ranma yo…Lo lamento. Sé que durante este tiempo, las cosas han estado difíciles, he cambiado constantemente mis reacciones normales y mi personalidad. Sé también que te he preocupado y lastimado, por eso…- La chica se detuvo y volteo a verlo a los ojos.- Si tú quieres cancelar el compromiso yo lo entenderé, no quiero que sigas pasando por todo esto porque no sé si en algún momento podré tomar una decisión o poder acabar con esto. Separarme de ustedes dos resulta muy doloroso por eso prefiero que ustedes me dejen a mí para que puedan tener una vida sin tener que compartirla de esta manera.- Volteó su vista a Inuyasha al terminar con su pequeño discurso.

El muchacho de la trenza estaba perplejo, después que había luchado con todas su fuerzas por mantenerla junto a él nuevamente, le pedía ahora que se alejará de ella ¿por su propio bien?, que sabía ella de lo que le hacía bien a él, después de haber sufrido tanto por su ausencia, de extrañarla todo el día, de querer escuchar su voz, ver sus hermosos ojos, querer tocar su fina piel, observar aquel bello rostro, le importaba realmente un comino tener que compartir un poco de su amor con aquel ser que odiaba incansablemente, lo único que le importaba en aquel momento era que ella estaba con él, que la fragancia de su Shampo tenuemente llegaba hacia el, inundando sus sentidos, el calor emanado por el cuerpo de la chica, su respiración junto a la suya, saber que podía por lo menos rozar su mano, era todo un alivio para él.

-Akane, eres la niña más tonta que he conocido en mi vida, la más torpe, ingenua y bruta.-Le soltó Ranma colocando sus brazos detrás de su nuca esperando la tan anhelada reacción de la chica.

Y esta por supuesto no se hizo esperar el aura roja y enojada de la muchacha creció rápidamente.- ¡RANMAAAA!- Dijo en tono amenazador lista para golpearlo con toda su fuerza.

El muchacho soltó una carcajada llena de vida y felicidad, sobre todo había extrañado eso. Se olvidó por completo de su vergüenza y timidez tomando con total naturalidad a la muchacha por la cintura para sentarla en su regazo y abrazarla con fuerza mientras cerraba los ojos. Akane estaba totalmente sonrojada.- Eres muy tonta por creer que realmente te haré caso y me alejaré de ti, muy torpe por decir que no mereces que te esperé, ingenua por creer que me daré por vencido y sobre todo bruta por ser tan poco delicada para decir las cosas.- Dijo Ranma aún con los ojos cerrados inhalando el perfume de sus cabellos con alivio.-Pero es así como yo te quiero, bruta y con dos manos izquierdas.- Akane sonrió tenuemente descansando su cabeza en el pecho de Ranma mientras posaba sus manos en uno de los brazos de él.- Lo siento Akane, pero te guste o no, no te puedo dejar ir.- Dijo Ranma mientras se acomodaba apoyando su espalda en la pared par tener mayor estabilidad.

-No, no quiero que me dejes ir.- susurró Akane.- pero es injusto.  
-Esa es mi decisión.- volvió a decir con convicción ranma, con la mirada seria y el rostro sereno.- No puedo vivir sin ti marimacho.- soltó cerrando los ojos, y con voz de que estuviera admitiendo una triste debilidad.

El silencio reino entre los dos una vez más, mientras observaban al chico que dormía en la cama que estaba solo a un metro de los dos. El suave respirar y el rostro calmado y tranquilo de Inuyasha hacía que Kagome cada vez se sintiera más tranquila, eso y sumándole la casi aplastadora felicidad de Akane, Kagome sentía como el cuerpo que compartían las dos volvía a ser ese lugar acogedor y seguro que había sido hace unos días atrás, conocía la razón, los dos hombres por los cuales daría la vida estaban ahí, a salvo, con ella, entonces para ella o para ellas, todo volvía estar en el lugar correcto en el universo.

-No tienes que hacerlo, ya lo sabes.- Dijo Akane mientras tapaba un poco más a Inuyasha con la sabana.

\- Quiero hacerlo.- Le respondió Ranma.- Además quiero pedirte un favor.- Dijo mirándola intensamente.

-Dime.- Respondió ella mirándolo con curiosidad.

\- Sé que no te moverás en toda la noche de aquí, así que como veo que no hay cama y ni siquiera una bolsa de dormir…..- No terminó la frase, al diablo era inútil decirlo en palabras, ya se sonrojo sin ni siquiera decirlo, simplemente lo haría y ella tendría que aceptar.

La tomo nuevamente de la cintura y la acomodo otra vez en su regazo, alargo la mano para alcanzar una manta que estaba doblada cerca de ellos y la estiro para taparla con ella.- Dormirás conmigo.- Dijo sonrojado pero serio.

-¿Q-q-que?- Akane estaba perpleja y sonrojada, trató de levantarse pero los fuertes brazos de ranma se lo impidieron, apretando su cintura contra él.

\- No, no es lo que tú piensas.- Dijo aflojando un poco su agarré.- Prometo que no haré nada pervertido, solo quiero estar contigo…- Giró su rostro hacia el lado sonrojado.- cerca.

La muchacha no respondió y el estuvo a punto de arrepentirse de atrevida acción y dejar Akane donde estaba, cuando sintió que ella coloco su cabeza en su pecho y se acomodó mejor en él, buscando más su calor. Ranma la apretado un poco más fuerte entre sus brazos y bajo su mirada hacia su rostro, la chica tenía los ojos cerrados y un muy sobresaliente sonrojo en sus mejillas.

¡HOLA! Muchas gracias por sus lindos comentarios, espero leerlos nuevamente, ahora no tengo mucho tiempo pero en el próximo cap. Los responderé personalmente cada uno. Besitos.


	6. Chapter 6: confesiones

Capitulo 6: Confesiones

' _Pero no hacía falta que me aislaras, hacer como si nunca hubiese sucedido y que no fuéramos nada y ya ni siquiera necesito tu amor pero me tratas como un desconocido y no sabes cómo eso me hace sentir''_

 __

La noche avanzaba rápidamente, ni un sonido se podía escuchar en aquella habitación sin embargo el suave tirón de unas inocentes orejas de perro rompieron el frágil silencio. Sus bellos y profundos ojos dorados se abrieron con pereza mientras que su nariz se movía curiosa captando los olores del lugar, buscando uno en particular. Al encontrarlo su cuerpo se relajó completamente más aquel estado solo duró un lapso de segundo al captar a otro que conocía bastante bien y que se encontraba mezclado con el de la chica. Abrió sus ojos completamente y giró su rostro hacia la dirección de donde le llegaban los dos aromas.

Ranma, aquel chico que nunca se separaba de Kagome, la tenía sentada en su regazo mientras la abrazaba con fuerza. El rostro de Kagome era sereno y una sonrisa casi imperceptible se formaba en sus facciones dormidas mientras tenía la cabeza recostaba en el pecho del chico. Los dos muchachos dormían a gusto, sabiendo que tenían a la persona por la que luchaban incansablemente día y noche.

En circunstancias normales, Inuyasha no se hubiera detenido ni un segundo en levantarse y separar a la joven pareja de un tirón pero esta vez era diferente, totalmente diferente. Los celos seguían ahí revolviendo su interior y haciendo estragos en él sin embargo el rostro asustado y dolido de la muchacha no dejaba de repetirse en su mente una y otra vez, sobre todo sus palabras y aquella mirada llena de amor.

No se movió de su lugar, siguió recostado en aquella cama, mirando en silencio a la pareja que disfrutaba su mutua compañía y el calor de sus cuerpos. Fijo su mirada en el rostro de ella, siempre ella, hermosa y cálida y no le importaba en lo absoluto que su cabello hubiera cambiado o que sus ojos cuando están con Ranma fueran más claros que oscuros, siempre sería su Kagome. Y lo sabía, siempre lo había sabido pero el miedo de aceptarlo era demasiado para él, sus sentimientos presentes, cada vez que la muchacha le sonreía, se le acercaba, lo tocaba o incluso lo miraba con aquellos ojos que le transmitían tantas cosas hacían que su corazón comenzará la carrera más alocada, sus sentidos se volvían más sensibles y su aroma, su terso y dulce aroma eran totalmente una droga para él, sin querer darse cuenta se había hecho adicto a ella, y el roce de su delicada piel lo hacía sumergirse en un tipo de frenesí en el cual el glorioso cuerpo de la chica ocupaba todo lugar. Sus sentimientos por ella, eran tan fuertes, eran tan intensos que lo asustaron de tal modo que busco alejarse de ella, esconderse de cierta forma de aquel intenso sentir. Durante tanto tiempo la insulto, la trató mal e incluso busco a Kikyo pensando que con la chica muerta cerca podría apaciguar un poco los sentimientos que tenía por Kagome, pero ni así tuvo resultado, solo logró desearla más al ver que tan pura joven, aceptaba sus estúpidas escapadas, lo entendía y apoyaba. Siempre lo supo pero jamás había sido capaz de aceptarlo hasta ahora, estaba totalmente enamorado de Kagome, de una manera profunda y posesiva.

Los celos que había provocado Ranma en el, la forma en que el chico y Kagome se movían como si el movimiento de uno fuera el eco del otro, la forma en que peleaban y los peor de todo la forma en que se miraban, jamás creyó que esa mirada podía ser de otro que no fuera él, pero hasta que vio a Ranma y entró en un tan desesperado estado que no era capaz de ver más allá que de ese sentimientos de posesividad y celos que tenía, no era capaz de escuchar a nada más que su instinto gritándole que alejará a Kagome de aquel chico como fuera sin embargo lo único que había conseguido era lastimarla.

Suspiró arrepentido y mirando con dolor el rostro apacible de la muchacha, sostenida por los brazos de otro. Jamás volvería a forzarla ni obligarla a nada, siempre que lo hacía lastimaba a su frágil Kagome, llevándola al límite pero esta última vez se había excedido, Kagome siempre le enseño sobre la bondad y la comprensión pero él no fue capaz de aplicarlo con ella. Su frágil humana, de solo recordar su rostro contraído, su cuerpo herido y sus dulces ojos corrompidos…Tenía tanta rabia pero no con ellos, sino con el mismo. No pudo contenerse pero ahora lo haría desde ese momento las cosas cambiarían. Tenía asuntos pendientes que resolver, debía aclarar ciertas cosas, hacerse digno de ella y cuando por fin lo logrará volvería, la buscaría, le confesaría toda la verdad acerca de sus sentimientos y si por milagro acepta que él pueda estar cerca de ella, se volvería su protector, no la dejaría a menos que se lo pidiera, ahora solo sería lo que ella pidiera y necesitará. Su Kagome lo necesitaba.

Sus orejas se volvieron a mover al notar el cambio de respiración de parte del muchacho, los ojos de Ranma se abrieron de apoco, primero fijando su vista en el rostro dormido de la joven, la apretó con suavidad un poco más hacia él y sonrió con gusto mirándola con ternura, luego levanto su vista serio encontrándose con los de Inuyasha, sus miradas chocaron. Ranma frunció el entrecejo sin embargo Inuyasha se mantuvo sereno sin apartar la vista de él.

\- ¿Cómo eres capaz de estar tan cerca de ella?- Le preguntó Inuyasha, girando su cabeza para mirar el techo, fulminándolo con su mirada.

Ranma quien al principio se sorprendió y confundió con la pregunta, pareció entender a qué se refería Inuyasha.- Es difícil, pero ella es más importante que mi propia timidez.- Dijo serio, mirando el rostro de Akane.- sin embargo me sorprende que tú no hayas sido capaz de lograrlo aún.- Los ojos azules del chico se achicaron recordando cuán difícil había sido para el tomar tan atrevida iniciativa.

-No puedo hacerlo, el simple hecho de que ella acompañe a un Hanyou la hace ver mal, si la tocará sería peor, no mancharía la pureza de Kagome de esa forma.- Inuyasha giró su rostro hacia el lado para esconder la triste mirada que tenía en ese momento.- Aparte, jamás he sido capaz de enfrentar los sentimientos que tengo por ella. 

Ranma lo miró sorprendido, ¿Cómo que no había podido?, durante todo este tiempo él pensó, es más, estuvo segurísimo que se había confesado Akane hace mucho tiempo, no le cabía en la cabeza que una persona que se mostraba celoso, posesivo e incluso autoritario con la chica no haya sido capaz de expresarlo con palabras aunque sin embargo sus actos hablaban por si solos. Aunque no podía juzgarlo, él también era un cobarde por no ser capaz de confesarle sus sentimientos directamente con aquella bendita palabra que le costaba tanto pronunciar, ''te amo'', en su cabeza sonaba y re sonaba tan bien sin embargo al momento de llevarlo a cabo, era inútil, se le confundían las palabras, se atoraban en su garganta y el rostro curioso y atento de la jovencita lo hacían perder la fuerza y la voluntad, sintiéndose tan pequeño como indefenso. Akane rompía cada una de sus barreras tan bien armadas por los años con su dulce y tierna mirada.

-Su simple roce quema como el infierno.- susurró pensando en voz alta Ranma mientras miraba un punto fijo de la habitación.

\- Se a lo que te refieres.- Dijo Inuyasha mirando el techo aún.- ella cree que es porque no me agrada su toque pero es todo lo contrario me asusta lo que ella me hace sentir.- concluyó Inuyasha con una mirada indescifrable.

Ranma escucho atento las palabras de Inuyasha, entendiendo muy bien sus sentimiento, internamente. De repente su rostro se tornó sorprendido y apretó un poco más Akane contra sí para poder tirar su pregunta.

-¿Y tu…- su mirada era recelosa y sus músculos estaban tensos, preparados para cualquier ataque sorpresa.- ya no pretendentes arrebatármela de las manos?-

Inuyasha miró perplejo a Ranma, comprendiendo segundos después su pregunta, su rostro volvió a ser la mascará contenida que usaba para esconder su dolor y sonrió con aquella sonrisa amarga y dolida mientras sus ojos bailaban tristes dentro de sus pupilas, el dorado volvía a ser sólido.

-¡Feh!, no sabes cuánto quisiera hacerlo.- En su rostro se dibujó la alegría de lo que eso significaría pero esa alegría no llego a los ojos.- Sin embargo ya no la forzaré más, por culpa de mis descuidos Kagome…Kagome está sufriendo, siempre desde que la conocí la he obligado a permanecer en la otra época alejándola de su familia, de sus amigos, de su mundo. Nunca me preocupe realmente ya que nunca la vi sufrir por eso pero…- Inuyasha fijó su vista en el rostro dormido de la jovencita de largos cabellos azules, respiro hondo cerrando sus ojos y su rostro sereno se contrajo para seguir.- pero al tratar de alejarla de ti, el dolor físico y emocional que le causé fue más de lo que pudo soportar. De cierta forma te envidio, tú tienes una conexión con ella que yo jamás entenderé.- El Hanyou dirigió su mirada nuevamente al rostro de la chica y sus ojos brillaron llenos de amor y dolor.- No lo sé la forma en que te mira, co-como se aferra a ti con tanta confianza, como si-si te…- y las palabras murieron ahí temiendo admitir en voz alta la cruda realidad.

-Como si te amará.- terminó de decir Ranma, mirando fijamente el rostro de Akane, sereno, observo su respiración, el pecho de la chica subía y bajaba con calma, a un ritmo armonioso, sus labios entreabiertos, nunca le habían parecido tan apetitosos como ahora, deseaba tanto en ese momento a la muchacha, aquella inocencia le hacía hervir la sangre y más aun sabiendo que ya no le pertenecía.- Ya sabes…en el caso que ella decidiera y me escogiera a mí, ¿serías capaz de matarme?- preguntó el chico de la coleta con cierta curiosidad de las diferentes posibilidades que podría enfrentar.

Inuyasha río de manera amarga y miró divertido a Ranma.- Créeme que la idea me parece más que atractiva.- suspiró con pesar volviendo una vez más a la mueca que contraía casi todas sus facciones.- sin embargo no lo haría, no podría dañarla de esa forma, no de nuevo…no seguiré forzando su frágil corazón. Siempre que sucede eso terminamos mal pero míranos ahora perdí el control y ella termino destrozada…- Ranma escuchaba atentamente las palabras de Inuyasha, tenía toda la razón como vio Akane esta noche, lo hacía desear con todas sus fuerzas alejarla de todo lo que le hiciera mal, de solo recordar sus lágrimas, sus suplicas, su rostro lleno de angustia se le formaba un nudo en la garganta que no lo dejaba respirar tranquilo.

-¿Entonces que harás ahora?- preguntó Ranma.

-Irme, tengo asuntos pendientes que resolver.- Silencio, durante unos segundos reino el silencio.- Debo volver a tener el valor de mirarla a la cara y eso no sucederá hasta que me vuelva digno para ella, esta pelea me hecho abrir los ojos, por eso te pido aunque sé que no es necesario que la cuides afeminado, ella es lo único que tengo.- Termino de decir Inuyasha para luego ponerse de pie y buscar su parte de arriba de su traje.

-No tienes que decírmelo bestia, ella está mejor sin ti, aunque tengo una duda ¿Qué pasaría si cuando vuelvas ella ya no desea verte?- la pregunta de Ranma destilaba la más pura intención sin embargo su rostro no demostraba ningún tipo de emoción.

\- Aceptaría su decisión, y me iría si eso la hace feliz, siempre y cuando sea ella quien me lo diga, no terceros.

-Pues te lo dirá, créeme.

Inuyasha no siguió prestando atención a Ranma, colocó su espada a la altura de su cintura, listó para emprender lo que sabría sería una cadena de problemas sin embargo era necesario afrontarlos sino nunca podría volver a mirar Kagome a la cara.

\- ¿Te irás sin despedirte de ella?-

\- No es asunto tuyo, solo dile que volveré y que la decisión solo será suya.- Dijo Inuyasha mirando en dirección a la ventana, allá a lo lejos casi imperceptible se podían avistar los primeros rayos del sol.

-Gracias por dejarme el camino libre.- Dijo Ranma sonriendo de lado de manera arrogante.

-¿Qué tan poco la puedes conocer para creer que ella se olvidará de mi tan rápidamente?-

-¿No lo crees así?, tu eres el que desaparece, no yo y no creas que ahora será como antes.- Cada palabra dicho por el chico de la trenza estaba teñida de una promesa a corto plazo.

-Correré el riesgo.- Fue lo último que dijo Inuyasha antes de saltar hacia la ventana y desaparecer poco a poco en el horizonte donde los rayos del sol ocupaban cada vez más un lugar más alto.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sus bellos ojos castaños se abrieron con lentitud cuando los rayos del sol empezaron a estorban en sus parpados, se estiro lentamente, se sentía reconfortada y tranquila, se incorporó en la cama y miró a su alrededor. Se asustó al darse cuenta que ya no estaba en el cuarto en el que creyó estar durante toda la noche sino que ahora estaba en su dormitorio y lo primero que pudo asimilar fue una sola cosa.

-¡Inuyasha!- Dijo Kagome preocupada sin embargo antes de salir corriendo hacia abajo, una voz la detuvo, la única capaz de hacerlo.

\- Él se marchó hoy en la mañana Akane.- La chica se dio vuelta y encontró a Ranma sentado en la silla de su escritorio con los brazos detrás de la cabeza y los ojos cerrados, su voz sonaba serena y burlona como antes.

-¡QUE! Pero…pero como sus-sus heridas, ¡No!, ¿¡hacia donde se fue!?- Pregunto casi chillando Kagome, Inuyasha estaba muy herido, no podía irse así como así y menos a la época feudal podían atacarlo y en su estado…no, no quería pensar en eso.

-Akane, vamos cálmate, él se marchó hace mucho rato.-Ranma abrió los ojos y miro directamente a los de la chica, el rostro de ella reflejaba la más pura preocupación y sus labios temblaban levemente, amenazando de manera sutil un tal vez preminente llanto. Ranma coloco con suavidad su mano en la mejilla de ella y siguió hablando.- Me dijo…el m-me dijo que te digiera que volvería cuando haya solucionado todo y que la decisión era tuya.

La joven abrió los ojos sorprendida y confundida, ¿Qué significaba eso?, ¿Qué iría a solucionar Inuyasha allá?, ¿Será que iría a ver a Kikyo? Y sobre todo ¿Por qué no fue capaz de despedirse?

El joven observaba entre maravillado y asustado el cambio gradual que se iba formando en el rostro de Akane, poco a poco su ceño se iba frunciendo, sus cejas juntando formando un arco puntiagudo y con su boca formaba una graciosa mueca que le daba el aspecto de una pequeña niña a punto de hacer un berrinche no obstante ese berrinche nunca llegó, poco a poco las facciones de la muchacha se fueron relajando hasta formar un rostro desanimado y triste.

-Ya veo, se fue…- murmuró más para sí misma que para Ranma, el gracioso y sedoso fleco de la joven le cubrió sus maravillosos ojos marrones que amenazaban con soltar aquellas lágrimas que siempre guardaba y tenía cuando se trataba del vació que le dejaba Inuyasha, poco a poco empezó a sentirse como en un principio cuando no sabía el porqué de aquella tristeza tan profunda y ahora aunque lo sabía de nada le servía ya que sabiéndolo o no, el vació persistiría hasta que lo volviera a ver. Se había olvidado casi por completo de la presencia del chico cuando lo sintió agacharse hasta quedar a su altura, frente a frente.

-Akane.- Ella levanto la vista sonrojándose al instante, el rostro del chico se encontraba solo a unos centímetros escasos del suyo, sus facciones masculinas, sus profundos y misteriosos ojos azules, su penetrarte aroma varonil y la expresión seria e incluso casi molesta de rostro, hicieron que se sintiera pequeña y vulnerable ante él y no supo por que en aquel momento le atravesó como un rayo una corriente eléctrica por todo el cuerpo, y sintió como hace mucho no sentía, desde que ocurrió aquel cambio, ese deseo que la carcomía por dentro, aquel sentimiento de ser por fin de Ranma.- Sé que lo amas y trató de entenderlo lo mejor que puedo, créeme que hago el esfuerzo aunque eso no significa que permitiré que él se quede contigo…Tú no puedes ser de él…-Con cada palabra era un estremecimiento más, los pelos se le ponían de punta y no podía aunque trataba con todas sus fuerzas, de controlar aquel revoltijo de sensaciones que se acumulaban en su vientre y terminaban en el centro de su feminidad.-TÚ…- Ranma agarró la muñeca de Akane para acercarla más a él, dejando a sus cuerpos un leve contacto y sus rostros a una distancia casi nula.- eres mía.

-Ran-ranma…- Fue todo lo que la chica pudo murmurar. Ranma la miraba fijamente tratando de controlar aquellos deseos locos que tenía por besarla sin embargo le era casi imposible, el pequeño y torneado cuerpo de la chica, era su perdición, aquel calor cálido que emanaba de ella le era casi mortal, su rostro sonrojado y sus labios entreabiertos, eran simplemente la tortura para todo hombre. Resignado, sabiendo de ante mano que cualquier impulso le podría jugar en contra, soltó la muñeca de Akane y se alejado de ella hasta chocar su espalda con la pared, la miró casi con pesar, le dio la espalda y salió de la habitación.

La pobre Akane se encontraba todavía con el corazón en la boca, las mejillas sonrojadas y el leve temblor entre las piernas, tratando de controlar su respiración que de un momento a otro se disparó, colocó su mano sobre su pecho y se reprendió mentalmente por sentirse así, no podía permitírselo, si Inuyasha hubiera estado cerca de seguro…No, no quería pensar en que hubiera pasado si estuviera aquí.

La bella muchacha miró hacía la ventana, el sol estaba casi en la mitad del cielo, se dio cuenta que debía ser muy tarde y que ella todavía seguía de lo más floja en pijama, y realmente lo que más necesitaba en ese momento para despejarse de todo era una ducha.

\- Inuyasha…- Suspiró con pesar y pena.- En fin, será mejor no acercarme mucho a Ranma hoy.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Acostado sobre el tejado, repasaba una y otra vez la escena vivida hace ya un rato con Akane, desde que la vio por primera vez incluso en su estado de mujer, su cuerpo tendía a reaccionar de esa forma cuando se encontraba cerca de ella, nunca lo había entendido, y siempre trato de negarlo y matar aquel sentimiento de todos los medios posibles pero entre más la insultaba, más la alejaba de él, entre más trataba con todas sus fuerzas de buscar y rebuscar todos sus defectos al final del camino siempre se perdía en su sonrisa, en su rostro inocente, en su forma tranquila de caminar y en su voz suave y dulce, en su rostro preocupado y la manera en que se aferraba a él cuando se sentía desprotegida y asustada. Siempre, dentro de él, lo supo, estaba condenando a enamorarse perdidamente de esa niña, desde la primera vez, del primer encuentro cuando ella lo conoció en su forma de mujer y no lo discriminó como todos en ese momento, al contrario ella con una sonrisa lo recibió tratándolo como un igual…y fue todo por esa sonrisa, esa maldita y tan bonita sonrisa, que le iluminaba el rostro haciendo que el cómo estúpido quedara embobado por tanta belleza y no esa belleza obvia no como la de Shampoo o Kodachi, aquella belleza de mujer que está impregnada de sensualidad sino una distinta, lo que hacía que todos los hombres se fijaran en Akane era esa belleza delicada y frágil, como las flores aquellas sencillas que con sus colores y su forma vulnerable se consideraban las más hermosas, como lo era Akane y para completar su perfección, estaba ese carácter feroz y casi salvaje que tenía la jovencita. Su tenacidad, su fuerza, su independencia, con aquel ahínco que tenía para contradecirlo y hacer exactamente lo que él le decía que no hiciera, burlándose de él, siempre alejada de sus manos, de su toque, siempre tan distante, siempre tan ella a tal punto que hacía que esa combinación de carácter y perfección le hicieran hervir la sangre.

Podía sonar posesivo e incluso casi obsesivo pero en el momento en que acepto que estaba enamorado de ella (solo para sí mismo), se prometió que el sería el único hombre en su vida, jamás lo aceptaría, aunque tuviera que en un principio obligarla, ella no sería de Inuyasha y de ningún otro. El solo hecho de pensar o imaginársela en manos de otro hombre, dedicándole sus sonrisas, sus abrazos, sus berrinches, sus besos, su cuerpo…Algo dentro de él se revolvía con tanta fuerza, con tanta rabia que sabía que jamás lo aceptaría, nunca lo aceptaría mientras viviera, mientras su firme corazón siguiera bombeando, Akane Tendo no sería para nadie más.

-¡Ranma!, ¿puedes asomarte un momento?- La voz de la maternal Kasumi lo hizo salir de sus reflexiones casi asustado, se apresuró en asomarse y la vio vestida para salir y con un pequeño bolso de mano.- Ranma, saldré a la consulta del Doctor Toffu, volveré para hacer la cena. Nabiki llegará más tarde de la escuela por qué pasará a casa de una amiga y Tío Genma y papá se fueron de entrenamiento ¿Por favor puedes cuidar de la casa?

-Claro, no hay problema.-

\- Deje comida en la nevera para ti y Akane, ¿me podrías hacer el favor de despertarla, creo que aún no sale de su cuarto? Ah y por favor cuídala mucho, traten de no pelear. Bueno me voy vuelvo antes del atardecer, hasta luego Ranma.-

-Adiós Kasumi.-

Y ahí estaba de nuevo solo en la misma casa con Akane, con miles de pensamientos y sentimientos rondándole la cabeza, ¿tal vez ese era su destino? volverse loco por la misma mujer a la cual todos aman por ingenua e infantil, nunca creyó sucumbir a tal vez encantos tan simples sin embargo ahí estaba, luchando por el amor de aquella chica de cabellos azules. Desde pequeño siempre tuvo la idea de que la mujer de la cual se enamoraría sería sensual, sexy, de bustos exuberantes y de una feminidad exaltante, una mujer como Shampoo pero ahora lo único que le podrían causar mujeres así sería a lo más un deseo netamente sexual, placer que no lo desbordaría y que mucho menos lo volvería loco, en cambio una mujer como Akane, con un rostro con facciones parecidas a las de ella, con su porte aniñado, ¡Oh mierda!, ¿a quién diablos quería engañar?, solo ella, absoluta y rotundamente ella, era a la única que deseaba, era a la única que quería sentir, era a la única que amaba, que causaba esos desbordes de pasiones en él, ¡MALDITA SEA!, si aun cuando estaba enojada le invadían esas ganas de tirarla a la cama, de romperle la ropa y hacerle el amor hasta el cansancio, saciar sus ansias de ella, besarla, morderla, lamerla, todo…de besarle hasta el último rincón de su cuerpo, de su alma, de su corazón, escuchar aquellos añorados gemidos que tanto deseaba escuchar pero solo de la boca de ella, con aquel dulce sonido que tenía por voz.

No podía seguir así, se acordó que tenía que despertar a Akane y definitivamente no podía verla, no como estaba en ese momento, no como la deseaba en aquel instante, tanto o más que antes, su única y mejor opción era darse una ducha, fría, extremadamente fría.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Entro al baño un poco desesperado, cerró la puerta con llave para evitar algún accidente indeseado y trató con todas sus fuerzas de no subir al cuarto de la joven, inhalo y exhalo con fuerza tres veces, un poco más tranquilo, se desabrocho su camisa y tomó un toalla para entrar a la bañera, deja sus zapatos a un lado del canasto de la ropa y abrió la puerta, al instante que no supo si se arrepentía de haberlo hecho o de la manera más retorcida lo agradecía a los cielos.

Ahí estaba ella, la razón por la cual se encontraba desesperado sentada al borde la bañera con la pequeña toalla blanca tapándole lo preciso, su ahora largo cabello azul caía mojado por su espalda y sus hombros, su piel tenía un aspecto cristalino por las gotas de agua que todavía se resbalaban por ella, su rostro estaba adornado por un sutil tono rojo, sus ojos grandes y marrones se encontraban abiertos a más no poder y ahí estaba de nuevo ese bello cuerpo combinado con esa inocencia de rostro, sus largas y tornadas piernas y su rostro, su estrecha cintura y su rostro, su proporcionado busto y tu rostro, su largo y blanquecino cuello y yo su rostro, maldito y endemoniado rostro, ¿Por qué seguía viéndolo así, casi asustada con los ojos abiertos de par en par?, Acaso no comprendía que haciendo eso se veía exquisitamente inocente…Y eso exactamente eso era lo último que faltaba.  
Mientras todos estos pensamientos lo atormentaba en su interior, el seguía estático sabiendo que cualquier movimiento lo llevaría a la perdición.

Akane se paró de la bañera, sujetando lo único que la cubría con fuerza, su ceño poco a poco se fue frunciendo y se fue tornando en su rostro aquella mueca de enojo, de fastidio. No se dio cuenta que paralelamente en cada evolución de su fastidio iban aumentando en Ranma el deseo.

\- Ranma, sale de aquí antes que te mate vivo…- Fue la dura y fría amenaza de la chica, no quería tocarlo, dudaba de ella en ese momento, le parecía tan endemoniadamente sexy, atractivo, tan hecho para ella, que era un peligro. Sin embargo Ranma no se movió, seguía tan estático como siempre, mirando con el rostro apretado y los ojos brillándoles, ardiéndoles del puro deseo, recorriendo con sus ojos el cuerpo de la chica una y otra vez.

\- Te dije…QUE TE LARGARÁS RANMA!- y estiró su puño con toda su fuerza.

Ranma con una sola mano paró el puño de la chica y el contacto, ese leve contacto, fue el detonante de todo.

-No me jodas…- susurró Ranma sosteniendo la mirada, una mirada mascuina y seria, durante un segundo, una mirada que atravesó con fuerza el cuerpo de la chica, excitándola. Quería que la tocará.

Agarró la muñeca de la chica con fuerza y la tiró hacia él, sujeto la cintura de Akane con firmeza con un mano y la otra agarró su nuca para tener control sobre sus movimientos. Hubiese sido un delito resistirse, por eso atrapó los labios de la chica con ahínco, con fiereza, con toda su pasión contenida.

Akane, contesto con la misma necesidad desesperante que la había estado invadiendo desde la mañana. Beso a Ranma correspondiéndole de la misma forma, rodeando el cuello del chico con sus brazos, atrapando con fuerza los cabellos azabaches entre sus manos.

El chico al sentir que Akane le correspondía, se tomó la libertad de tomarla desde sus muslos mientras la chica rodeaba con sus piernas las caderas del chico, pegando su pelvis a la de él.

Ranma perdido en sus sensaciones, pego el cuerpo de la chica contra la pared, dejándola acorralada entre ella y su cuerpo, mientras que ella despejaba sus manos de los cabellos del chico para recorrer con ansiedad su pecho, aquel duro y tonificado pecho, alejo su boca de la de el para comenzar a besar su cuello.

En un movimiento rápido Ranma posó su mano en el trasero de Akane apretándolo y empujando la intimidad de la chica hacia la suya, rozándose con desesperación, la bella muchacha gimió en su oído al sentirlo y movió sus caderas de manera circular, en un movimiento lento y exquisito haciendo que Ranma arremetiera más contra ella saliendo de su boca un suave y delicado gemido, inundando de sobre manera los oídos de Ranma que con sus manos busco deshacerse del pequeño estorbo que se interponía entre él y el cuerpo de la chica.

La toalla que cubría el menudo cuerpo de Akane cayó al suelo, al sentirse desnuda afianzo con más fuerza el agarre de sus piernas en la cintura de Ranma sintiendo directamente el duro y erecto miembro del chico bajo su pantalón.

-Ah.- gimió Akane cuando Ranma volvió a rozarse contra ella, arqueando su espalda, dejando a la vista y alcance de sus pechos de la boca del chico.

Ranma no lo dudo ni un segundo, con su boca abarco la totalidad del bulto femenino succionando y lamiéndolo con veneración, '' _¿pecho plano?¡Ja!, ya no podré llamarte más así''_ , pensó el chico.

De la boca de la chica salían pequeños gemidos y quejidos de placer, se sentía derretir en esas manos que la estaban dominando, recorriendo cada parte de su piel desnuda y expuesta, y de aquella boca que se negaba a abandonar su pecho y cuello. Tan perdida estaba que no fue consciente cuando Ranma se deshizo de su pantalón, quedando el completamente desnudo.

Solamente cuando el miembro del chico rozo con una fuerza exquisita su intimidad, carne con carne, sin nada de por medio, fue consciente de lo que realmente estaba haciendo.

La imagen de Inuyasha le vino a la cabeza, le hizo por fin audible el sonido de la voz de la otra entidad la cual habitaba dentro suyo y le gritaba con insistencia ''DETENTE AKANE, DETENTE''. Posó sus manos en el pecho de Ranma y con toda la fuerza que fue capaz lo empujó lejos de ella, logrando tan solo alejarlo unos cuantos pasos.

Los dos muchachos se miraron fijamente, ambos sonrojados, con la respiración agitada y con una extraña sensación de hormigueó en las manos. En silencio el azul y el marrón se mezclaban en el otro tratando de encontrar el valor para poder hablar, sin embargo ninguno pudo hacerlo. Por nos minutos que parecieron interminables reino el silencio.

Akane, que estaba a punto de romper el hielo, vio como las facciones de Ranma se fueron endurecieron, su rostro se llenó de una angustia amarga y sus ojos hace unos momentos cálidos se volvieron fríos, absolutamente fríos. La miró por unos segundos más, con la expresión fría y casi amenazadora, se agachó para recoger su pantalón y salió del cuarto del baño, dejando a una confundida Akane en un estado casi de shock.


	7. Capitulo 7: eres la única

Capitulo 7: Eres la única.

'' _te amaré hasta el fin de los tiempos''_

 __La tarde caía lentamente por el Sengoku, tiñendo de un color rojo-anaranjado el cielo de aquella época, un muchacho, un triste joven de traje rojo corría a toda velocidad buscando por última vez aquellas cazadoras de alma que lo llevarían junto a una de las despedidas más dolorosas que tendría que vivir en su vida, pero ¿Qué lo llevaría a este chico a enfrentarse a este dolor?, puede ser que en algún momento comprendió, justo en ese momento cuando la vio durmiendo tan plácidamente en los brazos de otro chico, se dio cuenta, que el dolor ocasionado con el solo hecho de pensar que Kagome, su querida Kagome, se despidiera para siempre de él, le resultaba insoportable la simple idea lo hacía sentirse pequeño y desprotegido, ¿Cómo podría vivir sin Kagome?,¿Cómo podría sobrevivir sin sus sonrisas, sus caricias, sus afectos, su mirada cálida?, ¿Cómo había podido sobrevivir todos estos años sin ella?, no lo sabía, porque ya no comprendía la vida sin ella, fue por eso que se dio cuenta que la podía perder en serio, en su obstinación por no querer enterrar el pasado, perderla a ella por alguien que si la valoraba y que en su corazón solo existía ella…Era lo que Kagome merecía y lo que ese chico le estaba dando, jugándose su propio pellejo, enfrentando a sus propios demonios y miedo para poder acercarse a ella, en cambio el no podía hacerlo, nunca pudo hacerlo. Tuvo que presenciar como aquella mirada era dirigida a otro que no era él, que sus labios besaban a otro que no fuera él para darse cuenta que la necesitaba mucho más de lo que el mismo se permitía admitirse, por esa razón era necesario hacer todo esto. En su corazón solo podía existir una chica y esa era Kagome, su dulce y cálida Kagome.

Sus pasos fueron perdiendo velocidad hasta detenerse completamente frente a una gran árbol en el cual descansaba aquella mujer que hace mucho, muchísimo tiempo atrás fue importante para él, con la cual entendió que era querer a una persona y preocuparse por alguien más que no fuera él, sin embargo aquella mujer, Kikyo, había perdido la calidez y la inocencia que la había caracterizado desde entonces, ya no era la chica a la cual conoció en ese tiempo, no, ahora era distinta, fría y distante.

-Inuyasha.- fue el suave susurro con el pronuncio su nombre.- ¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo aquí?- su tono era seco.

\- he venido a hablar contigo Kikyo, es importante.- Dijo tratando de sonar tranquilo y sereno, sin embargo se encontraba nervioso y algo nostálgico.

En el rostro de Kikyo se dibujó una leve sonrisa de amargura, mientras sus ojos seguían cerrados y su expresión neutra.- Creo que tengo una idea de lo que me vas a decir, ¿es sobre esa muchacha no cierto?

-Sí.- Inuyasha agacho su cabeza ocultando su mirada en su flequillo.- Kikyo, yo…y-yo no seré capaz de cumplir la promesa que te hice, no puedo seguir protegiéndote.- vació, su tono de voz era vació.

\- Eso ya lo sabía Inuyasha.- El tono de Kikyo seguía siendo tranquilo y con un matiz resignado, Inuyasha abrió los ojos sorprendido mirándola directamente.- Siempre lo supe, desde el momento en que escuchaste la voz de esa chica llamándote y me dejaste, supe que no podrías cumplir esa promesa sin embargo siempre mantuve las esperanzas.- Kikyo abrió lentamente los ojos, su mirada expresaba tristeza y en sus facciones se podía atisbar un sutil, casi mínimo dolor.- Porque a pesar de todo, yo te quería.-

-K-kikyo, yo lo siento, nunca quise lastimarte ni decepcionarte pero…es-sque yo…yo…-Inuyasha no pudo terminar la frase, ya que el sentimiento de culpa inundaba su corazón, se sentía mal por Kikyo, se sentía miserable por hacer sufrir a Kagome y sobre todo se sentía mal por haber alargado es por tanto tiempo.

\- Te enamoraste.- poco a poco Kikyo bajo de la rama del árbol par estar de pie frente a Inuyasha con sus ojos cerrados, prosiguió hablando.- No, no puedo culparte Inuyasha. Desde hace mucho tiempo lo sé, lo sentí en el momento en que vi cómo se miraban supe en ese entonces que te había perdido pero siempre seguían prendidas dentro de mí las esperanzas que tu…que tu aún me quisieras.- El flequillo de Kikyo cubría su mirada cerrada y sus expresiones.

Inuyasha seguía en silencio, escuchando con los ojos abiertos.

\- Estaba…Estaba celosa de ella, ya que cada vez estaba más cerca de ti, con su paciencia, su cariño y calidez fue sanando todas tus heridas, heridas que yo deseaba sanar Inuyasha. Desde ese entonces los odie, los odie a los dos, a ella por existir y tú por quererla. Aproveche cada oportunidad que pude para distanciarlos para demostrarle a ella que tú eras mío sin embargo…- Kikyo apretó los puños con fuerza a sus costados.-sin embargo ella siempre fue tan cálida y buena, aguantaba todo sin protestar, aun cuando la lastime, sin querer darme cuenta y cuando por fin hace dos días pude observar su dolor y tu desesperación al ver que se marchaba comprendí que, que tenía que dejarte ir...- Kikyo abrió sus ojos marrones y miró directamente a Inuyasha y para sorpresa de este, ella le sonrió con cariño y una expresión tierna en su rostro.

Por un momento se vio transportado en el pasado cuando conoció a la Kikyo de hace 50 años atrás, le sonrió con cariño de vuelta.

-Kikyo, gracias.- Fue todo lo que pudo decir Inuyasha, pensó que aquello iba a ser mucho más duro y complicado especialmente tratando de Kikyo no obstante ahora se sentía aliviado y liberado de aquella promesa que sabía no podría cumplir.

-Inuyasha, solo deseo preguntarte una cosa.-

-Dime.- Le respondió Inuyasha con toda la amabilidad que pudo.

-¿Qué tiene Kagome que no tenga yo, quiero decir antes de…todo esto?- La pregunta sobresalto a Inuyasha que luego miró con cariño a Kikyo, luego su mirada se perdió en algún desconocido que lo hizo sonreír poco a poco, apareciendo una sonrisa tímida en su rostro.

\- Kagome.- Pronunció su nombre como si fuera una reverencia.-Kagome siempre se mostró alegre, ella no piensa mucho las cosas, es impulsiva y muy cariñosa, en muchos sentidos se parecía a ti, es torpe y distraída, siempre se mete en problemas tratando de ayudar a las personas y se preocupa más por el resto que por sí misma.- Inuyasha suelta despacio un suspiro contenido.-Pero no es lo que tiene ella que tú no tengas o viceversa, es solo…quiero decir, solo pasa. Se metió dentro de mi cabeza sin darme cuenta, con cada sonrisa, con cada mirada de preocupación, con cada pelea, ella me fue enamorando, no uso trucos, ni tácticas, solo fue Kagome.- Sonrió con convicción, reafirmando sus palabras.- Si, solo fue Kagome.

Kikyo sonrió levemente, algo en ella se sintió en paz, había podido comprender muchas cosas.- Gracias, Inuyasha.-

-Adiós Kikyo.-Dijo Inuyasha tiernamente, para luego voltearse y perderse lentamente en el bosque.

-Adiós Inuyasha.- Dijo suavemente Kikyo, mientras una pequeña lágrima se derramaba por su rostro, no sabía a un si era de felicidad o tristeza, pero ahora sabía, estaba liberada, podía descansar en paz. Inuyasha sería feliz.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Con** la cabeza gacha caminando sin rumbo por las calles de Nerima, se encontraba un chico de trenza azabache mientras miles de pensamientos cruzaban por su cabeza. ¿Qué carajo ha hecho?, en que momento perdió tanto la cabeza para llegar esos extremos. No podía sacarse la cabeza ese episodio, con Akane tan suave, tan descubierta, con aquel encantador rubor en su rostro de niña y para terminar de excitarlo totalmente ese salvajismo que siempre la caracterizo, aquella fiereza, lo encontraba atractivo pero ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué demonios la miro de una manera tan fría? Ah sí, ahora lo recordaba como ella lo aparto y lo miró a los ojos pudo ver el nombre del otro chico cruzando sus pensamientos y eso dolió, carajo realmente dolió y no evitar sentir celos pero no aquellos celos normales sino esos combinados con rabia, estaba enojado, cabreado y triste. ¿Por qué mierda estaba enamorada de ese tipo? A pesar de las discusiones, de a veces sus malos tratos, él siempre le había dejado claro que ella era la única, salvándola, protegiéndola, ayudándola y consolándola cuando ella lo necesitaba y en cambio Inuyasha a la primera oportunidad iba corriendo por aquella chica que ni siquiera conocía y eso lo molestaba y lo enfurecía.

En el cielo se escuchó claramente un fuerte estruendo y de repente grande gotas de agua empezaron a caer por toda la cuidad. Ranma poco a poco fue cambiando al cuerpo de la muchachita pelirroja sin embargo su semblante no cambio, ahora realmente lo que menos le importa y le preocupaba era convertirse en mujer, su mayor problema era aquella jovencita menuda de largos cabellos azules. Entre pensamientos y preguntas sin respuesta sin darse cuenta se encontró al frente del negocio de la abuela de Shampoo. Entró sin mucho animó tratando de encontrar inesperadamente en aquel lugar alguna solución a sus dolorosos sentimientos.  
Para su sorpresa se encontraban todos reunidos alrededor de una mesa del local, Ukyio, Shampoo, la abuela Cologne, Mousse y Ryoga.

-¿Por qué están todos reunidos aquí?- pregunto extrañado Ranma sacando una silla para colocarla junto a la mesa de los demás.

\- ¿No es obvio idiota?, estamos preocupados por ti y por Akane.- Digo Ryoga cruzándose de brazos y mirándolo como queriendo decir ''eres muy imbécil Saotome''.

\- Oye tu cerdo asqu…- Ranma ya tenía latiendo la vena en la cabeza preparando su puño para pegarle a Ryoga cuando Ukyio hablo para intervenir.  
\- Lo que quiere decir Ryoga es que estamos buscando alguna forma para poder separar las almas que se encuentran dentro de Akane.- Le explico Ukyio sin embargo su rostro se mostraba indeciso.- Aunque no hemos podido encontrar mucho de la chica llamada Kagome solo de Inuyasha.

El rostro de Ranma pasó de la irritación al asombro y luego a la determinación.- Que saben acerca de esa bestia.- las facciones de su rostro se encontraban totalmente serias.

\- Airen abuela saber todo lo que querer saber de Inuyasha.- Dijo Shampoo colgándose de su brazo.

\- Abuela por favor necesito saber que sabe de ese tipo.

-¿Realmente quieres saberlo querido nieto?, te estas enfrentando con fuerzas que están más allá de tu capacidad, si es quien creo que es el más lastimado de todo este asunto podrías ser tu.-

El rostro de Ranma se crispó con la impresión, ¿el más lastimado?, ¿es que acaso ese Inuyasha era realmente un oponente que no podría vencer? Frunció el ceño frustrado, no importaba, él quería saberlo.- Sí, necesito saberlo.

-De acuerdo querido Yerno, ¿están preparados para escuchar la historia del gran Inuyasha?- Todos los presentes se pusieron serios preparados para escuchar aquello que desconocían.- Hace 500 años atrás un hombre mitad bestia se enamoró de una sacerdotisa llamada Kikyo, aquella sacerdotisa era la guardiana del más poderoso artefacto mágico, la perla de Shikon, la cual tenía la facultad de otorgar un gran poder a quien la poseyera, humanos, monstruos, espíritus tenían la posibilidad de recibir aquel asombroso poder sin embargo al caer en manos equivocadas la perla se llenaba de maldad, ocasionando daños irreparables por eso al estar en manos de aquella mujer la perla se mantenía pura sin embargo, el destino quiso que ella también correspondiera a los sentimientos de la criatura mitad bestia. Un día la joven y bella sacerdotisa le confesó al Hanyou que existía la posibilidad de que el pudiera convertirse en un humano si le pedían un deseo a la perla y de esa forma ella se convertiría en un mujer normal y el en un hombre, lo cual podrían cumplir su deseo de estar siempre juntos.-La abuela Cologne cesó su relato mirando un punto indefinido en la habitación, llenando de más tensión el ambiente. Ranma se encontraba consternado, no sabía que aquel muchacho hubiera vivido tanto años, ¿Qué tan profundo era el lazó que tenía con Akane?- Pero un espíritu maligno celoso de este amor que había entre la joven y el Hanyou, les tendió una emboscada haciendo que el uno con el otro se enfrentaran. La joven sacerdotisa antes de morir, sello en un sueño profundo al Hanyou, incapaz de matarlo por el amor que sentía y luego de eso se llevó al otro mundo a la perla de Shikon. Cincuenta años pasaron y el Hanyou fue despertado de su profundo sueño, la perla de Shikon volvió a aparecer causando muertes, guerras y desolación desde este punto solo sé que Inuyasha fue el héroe que salvo al mundo y venció a la terrible perla junto con su portador, los demás antecedentes son desconocidos para mí.

Los presentes contenían el aliento, si el Inuyasha con el cual trataban era el mismo que la historia, sus posibilidades se reducían a cero en especial las de Ranma, el cual se encontraba tenso, trabajando su mente a mil por hora no obstante algo no calzaba en aquella historia ¿Qué relación tenía aquello con Akane y Kagome?, si la sacerdotisa de la cual tanto habla Cologne se llamaba Kikyo?

\- ¿Por qué Kagome entonces?, si la sacerdotisa de la historia se llama Kikyo.-Pregunto Ranma serio esperando poder hacer encajar las piezas.

-Eso mismo trató de averiguar yo muchacho, pero tengo una teoría, Inuyasha no pudo ser despertado por cualquier ser humano o espíritu, la única persona que puede hacerlo es aquella que lanzó el hechizo o la reencarnación, quiero decir sospecho que aquella jovencita es Kagome, ella tuvo que haber cruzado el pozo y liberado a la bestia.- Confesó Cologne muy seria.

-¿Y qué relación tiene Akane con todo ello?- Ranma tenía una vaga idea sin embargo tenía que confirmarlo, escucharlo de Cologne le disiparía todas las dudas.

-Dos almas pueden habitar en armonía en un mismo cuerpo, si una es de la otra, lo que quiero es decir es que si Kagome es la reencarnación de Kikyo y por lo visto Akane la de Kagome, el lazo que la une a Inuyasha es muy fuerte, ella está vinculada a él desde hace 500 años atrás y si la reencarnación de la sacerdotisa Kikyo se enamoró también de Inuyasha, el lazo que une Akane con Inuyasha es mucho más fuerte, por tendencia a su naturaleza, por su historia, por sus almas, ella tenderá amar a Inuyasha, no solo como Kagome sino como Akane y en ese caso, tu no tendrías como pelear. Por eso ¿estás seguro que deseas entrometerte con aquel lazo?

Ranma apretó los puños con fuerza, se maldijo una y mil veces por ser cobarde y no haberle dicho a Akane cuando podía lo que sentía por ella, sus verdaderos sentimientos, ahora estaba pagando las consecuencias, sentía esto como una clase de castigo. ¿Cuántas veces la insultó?, ¿Cuántas veces la menosprecio?, ¿Cuántas veces por estúpidos arrebatos infantiles la ponía celosa? En vez de alentarla, hacerla sentir segura y confiada en sí misma, fue destruyendo su autoestima, hasta volverla insegura y totalmente celosa y ahora estaba él, ¿estaba preparado para dejar Akane, de rendirse?

-Debes de tomar en cuenta, que si nuestras teorías son acertadas, Inuyasha no dejará por ningún motivo a la chica, su instinto le llamará a quedarse su lado hasta las últimas consecuencias, actuando como un ángel guardián, para proteger a la chica. Y por otro lado si ella por algún extraño milagro decide quedarse a tu lado, ¿sabes el daño que producirás a nuestro presente?, ellos pertenecen al pasado, sin ayuda de Kagome Inuyasha no podrá destruir la perla de Shikon y eso desestabilizara a ese mundo y por consecuencia a este. ¿Estarías dispuesto a arriesgar el bienestar de todo por ganar, Ranma?

Todos miraron sorprendidos a la seria Cologne, de todo lo que esperaban nada podía compararse con eso ¿Poner en peligro el equilibrio ya existente? Ranma la miro abrumado, ¿Qué era toda esa mierda? No podía aceptarlo, no podía renunciar a Akane, las ideas le daban vuelta en la cabeza, no, tenía tanto que pensar, sintió de repente un dolor intenso en su pecho, apretaba y un sentimiento desconocido le corrió el cuerpo, tenía ganas de llorar, de tirarse al suelo y maldecir una y otra vez su maldito destino, ¿En qué consistía todo esto? ¿Sería capaz de dejar que este mundo se fuera al abismo para poder estar con Akane?, ¿o aceptará irse el al abismo por salvar a todos?

\- Ran-chan ¿te encuentras bien?- Pregunto Ukyio poniéndole preocupada una mano en el hombro.

Todos miraron a Ranma ansiosos, esperando ver la reacción del chico que en aquel momento se encontraba petrificado en su asiento y una mirada de asombro en su rostro, esto se estaba saliendo cada vez más de sus manos. Un golpe sordo se escuchó por el lugar cuando los puños de Ranma impactaron con fuerza sobre la mesa, su cabeza se mantuvo agacha y en el casi sepulcral silencio, se escuchó el sollozó de un hombro abatido pero al oído de los demás, era el llanto de un niño perdido, asustado y confundido. ¿Qué era lo correcto en una situación así?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Se encontraba desesperada, ya era muy tarde y Ranma aún no llegaba a la casa, se había perdido hasta la cena, ¿se habrá molestado? Pero ¿Por qué? Ella no hizo nada malo, solo lo aparto, en la situación en la cual se encontraban, no podía permitirse derretirse en los brazos de aquel hombre por mucho que quisiera, por mucho que lo deseará, tenía que pensar en Inuyasha y en el bienestar de Ranma, si Inuyasha se llegará a enterar sería capaz hasta de matarlo.

El cuerpo de Akane caminaba de un lado a otro mientras en su interior se desataba una batalla casi campal. Al estar lejos de Ranma e Inuyasha su interior revoleteaba de manera perdida e indecisa, se sentía agotada, por momentos sentía ser más Kagome y por otros ser más Akane, la preocupación sorda de las dos a abrumaba al pequeño cuerpo que cada vez estaba más débil por sostener a dos esencias tan fuertes y poderosas.

Agotada fue a sentarse en el pasillo que da al frente del estanque, colocó sus rodillas a la altura de su pecho y sus manos se dirigieron a su cabeza tratando de sostenerla. Sus sentimientos eran un caos, ¿Cuándo terminaría esta pesadilla? Estaba lastimando a todos con esta situación, tal vez la mejor solución, sería desaparecer de la vida de ellos, así tendrían la oportunidad de rehacer sus vidas y no sentirse atados por una obligación de protección hacia a ella. Su mirada marrón se dirigió a la noche estrellada en Nerima, suspiró abatida.

\- Kagome, ¿seremos capaces de superar esto?-Se preguntó con una sonrisa nostálgica, su otro yo revoloteo en su interior y sus ojos marrones como la avellana, pasaron a ser cafés como el chocolate.- No deberíamos estar tan desanimadas, ya verás que todo estará bien.- el color de aquellos bellos ojos volvió a cambiar.- Eso esperó, sin embargo estamos siendo muy egoístas y lo sabes.- Las dos entidades guardaron en silencio, si lo sabían estaban siendo egoístas pero ¿con que fuerza podían separarse de ellos?, los amaban, los necesitaban tanto, a cada uno, tan distinto y tan iguales, arrogantes, posesivos, valientes, celosos, fuertes y sobre todo era aquella mirada, azul o dorada, que le transmitían tantas cosas, era como si le leyeran el alma cuando esos ojos la atravesaban, todo su mundo volvía estar en orden sin embargo ninguno de los dos…Era sincero con ella, Ranma mujeriego e insensible, le hería sus sentimientos y sus intentos de acercarse a él e Inuyasha y Kikyo ese amor que ella nunca tendría, los ojos de la chica volvieron a tener aquella tonalidad chocolatada.- Tal vez sería mejor irnos.

Aquella mirada volvió a entristecerse al recordar aquellos detalles. ¿Dónde están Inuyasha, Ranma? Volvió a mirar el cielo estrellado, se paró para contemplarlo mejor mientras su interior daba vueltas y vueltas, y la una con la otra se consolaban internamente, ellas se entendían bien, tal vez era mejor así, nunca se sentiría sola y tendría a alguien con quien compartir su dolor, ella misma dividida en dos, dejar todo y escapar, olvidarse de todo lo que vivió y así darles a ellos la oportunidad de ser feliz y librarse del estorbo en el cual se estaba convirtiendo.

-Sí, tal vez irse sea lo mejor.- Dijo en un murmuro.

-¿Irte?- La voz de Ranma la sobresalto, dejándola desconcertada por un momento, se dio la vuelta y estaba a siete pasos de ella, con la mirada fija en Akane sin embargo esta mirada era triste, cansada y resignada. Inmediatamente los ojos de la chica se volvieron marrón.

-Ranma…-Dijo en un susurró mirándolo preocupada, ¿Qué le había pasado?, no era el mismo Ranma prepotente, intimidante y seguro que vio esta mañana.

\- Respóndeme Akane, ¿te vas?-Le pregunto en un nuevo susurro, con el aspecto de un niño, sí, un niño asustado, ¿Qué le ha pasado a su Ranma?

-Creo que lo mejor es irme, Ranma ya que como se encuentra la situación, lo único que he logrado hacer es lastimarte a ti, a Inuyasha e involucrar al resto en mi problema que es solo mío, no es justo para ustedes.- Le sostuvo la mirada como mientras aguantaba las ganas de llorar, separarse de Ranma…sintió apretado su pecho. 

-Akane, no te vayas.- Le respondió Ranma con otro susurró casi sin aliento. La chica lo miró extrañada ¿Qué le pasaba a Ranma? ¿Por qué no le estaba gritando como lo haría?, ¿Por qué esa imagen de un chico débil?

\- A veces lo correcto no es lo mejor, pero sigue siendo lo correcto, Ranma podrás rehacer tu vida por fin te desprenderás de este matrimonio arreglado y podrás ser libre.- Dijo Akane fingiendo una sonrisa, con los puños apretados mientras su larga cabellera azul era movida suavemente por el viento.

Ranma sonrió ligeramente de forma amarga.- Akane, necesito decirte…algo, escúchame por favor.- Ranma la miró fijamente con aire triste y ella se paralizó, parecía un niño indefenso, sintió unas ganas enorme de correr hacia a él y consolarlo de lo que sea que le haya pasado, pero se quedó quieta en su lugar, a la escucha.- Akane.- su voz era suave y baja, como un murmuro.- durante todo este tiempo que hemos vivido juntos yo te he insultado, te he menos preciado, te he humillado, me he burlado de ti y de tu amor, muchas veces lo hice tratando de ocultar….de ocultar estos sentimientos, pensando estúpidamente que tu serías siempre mía y esperarías a que yo pudiera aceptarlo a mí mismo y a todos, pero…- Ranma apretó sus puños con fuerza mirando fijamente a Akane con aire triste y desamparado, estaba mal, estaba realmente mal.- las cosas cambiaron y apareció él…él a quien les regalas tus sonrisas, tu mirada, tus caricias. Por un momento pensé que podía luchar contra eso pero lo cierto es que ahora me doy cuenta que no, no puedo luchar ni romper el lazo que te une con Inuyasha sin embargo tampoco puedo dejarte. Y precisamente hoy me vengo a enterar de una verdad que sentí caer sobre mis hombros y es tan pesada que por un instante dudé pero tu rostro llegó a mi mente y todos esos momentos que vivimos juntos me atravesaron y me aturdieron, recordé cada detalle tuyo con tanta precisión que me llegó a doler el pecho al darme cuenta, de lo mucho que te amo, Akane.- Ranma hizo una pausa y la chica abrió desmesuradamente lo ojos, nunca jamás había oído una confesión tan clara por parte de Ranma, tan directa, tan no él y sin embargo tan triste.-Amo la forma en que tu cabello cae por tu cara, amo como tu nariz se arruga cuando estas enojada, amo tus ojos, amo tu voz, amo tus perfectas curvas, tus largas piernas, tu generoso pecho y amo lo que eres tú, tan inocente, tan pura que haces que te desee como nadie y sin embargo tú lo amas a él.- El silencio reino por unos minutos mientras la mente de la chica trabajaban a mil por hora y su corazón latía con fuerza contra su pecho, se sentía extraña, sentía que apretaba algo en ella pero no sabía que, algo cambio en su interior algo quería ser liberado.- Pero ya no importa Akane, ya no me importa, amaló, amaló con todas tus fuerzas, ya no me importa, yo he tomado mi decisión.

De repente Ranma camino tranquilamente hacia Akane hasta quedar un paso de distancia, y cayó de rodillas al piso. Con la mirada triste con un extraño matiz de determinación siguió con su declaración.

-No me importa que lo ames, no me importa que el mundo a mi alrededor se corrompa o que el mundo de él se vaya al abismo, no me importa que el equilibrio en los mundos, se derrumbe, solo me importas tú, estar a tu lado. Caí en cuenta de que soy demasiado egoísta para dejarte, me es realmente imposible Akane. Toda mi fuerza, mi agilidad, mis habilidades son para ti, para protegerte y si no te tengo nada tiene sentido.- Ranma le sonrió nuevamente con amargura, como un niño aceptando una dolorosa verdad y tratando de parecer fuerte.- Por eso ya no me importa que si tengo que compartirte para estar contigo, estará bien mientras tu estes, te amo Akane Tendo y estoy a tus pies.-agacho su mirada, totalmente entregado a la joven de largo cabellos azules que se encontraba frente de él totalmente impactada sin palabras.

''Ranma, el sumiso'' fue lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza y le dolió tanto aquel pensamiento, ¿Qué le había hecho a su pobre Ranma? Parecía un niño indefenso perdido, no, él no tenía por qué arrodillarse por ella, esto no era lo que quería, no así. Le dijo por fin que la amaba, que realmente la amaba pero eso ya no la así feliz, no de esta manera, ¿Qué hacer, cómo actuar?

-Ranma, por favor ponte de pie.- le suplico Akane estática, sin embargo el chico negó suavemente la cabeza sin levantar la vista.- Ranma por favor.- volvió a suplicar. Cuando estuvo a punto de agacharse para obligarlo a pararse alguien apareció.

El chico que estaba al otro lado del pasillo la miró intensamente, paralizando su cuerpo, su mirada dorada era decidida y serena, le sonrió suavemente y caminó hacia ella, consciente de la presencia de Ranma.

-Inuyasha…- fue el suave murmuro. El chico se paró en seco al lado de Ranma y desvaino su espalda, Akane pensó lo peor pero antes de poder hacer nada Inuyasha clavó su espalda en el suelo de madera y se arrodilló con una pierna, con las manos asujetando del mango la espalda y clavó su vista al suelo.

-Kagome. - Al igual que Ranma su volumen era bajo pero su tono era decidido y claro, Ranma siguió sin moverse, en la misma posición. – Si es que todavía existe alguna posibilidad de que me perdones por todo lo que te he hecho sufrir, por toda mi indecisión, por no ser digno de ti, por no serte infiel cuando debí serlo, por favor permite permanecer a tu lado, como lo que tú deseas que sea. Yo sé que ahora hay alguien más a quien tú quieres…pero ahora para mí, solo existes tu Kagome, solo eres tú, la única…la única que puede salvarme de este abismo, de esta nada en la que he estado sumergido hasta que llegaste tú. Todo lo que soy, lo soy por ti, no importa con quien tenga que verte si puedo estar a tu lado. No importa la perla de Shikon, iré donde tu vayas porque tú eres mi hogar, de la forma que sea, permíteme amarte aunque sea mirándote, cuidante y protegiéndote. Porque al igual que Ranma, solo quiero estar con mi amada Kagome.

El viento soplo suavemente meciendo los cabellos de la hermosa chica, perpleja, mientras los dos chicos se encontraban arrodillados en frente de ella, como si fuera un dios, alguien a quien deben adorar y venerar. La escondida figura miraba todo desde arriba, más que satisfecha con lo que observaba, había sido mejor de lo que había esperado.

-Oh, no llores mi pequeña niña, está casi todo hecho, ahora solo depende de ti. Esperó que tomes la decisión correcta.- Murmuró para sí misma, la extraña entidad que desapareció en la oscuridad.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _hola chicos, he vuelto. Gracias por sus amoroso mensajes, esperó que disfruten este capitulo. Estoy escribiendo una nueva historia y he escrito fragmentos de mi fic ''odiar'', que sepan que no lo he olvidado eh!, solo que aun me falta inspiración, pero estoy en eso. Les deseo un buen día para mañana y mucho éxito. Mis mejores deseos, nos leemos._

 _ **Koduko – sama.**_


	8. capitulo 8: atrás

Capitulo 8: Atrás

'' _ella sigue brillando''_

El viento frío de la media noche soplo de tal manera creando un sonido agudo y melancólico en el ambiente. Los muchachos aquellos entregados a un propósito, convertida en mujer, el hilo que definiría su destino concentrado en una menuda y hermosa chica que miraba con ojos triste y sorprendidos la dolorosa escena. ¿En qué momento paso?, ¿Cómo sucedió que esas dos personas tan fuertes se habían convertido en lo que veían sus ojos?, ¿era esto lo que quería?, ¿Por qué sentía que aunque por fin pudo escuchar aquellas mágicas palabras que siempre quiso oír, ya no la hacía feliz? No era esta la manera, no era la forma, no arrodillándose, no, ella no era un dios, no era nadie, nada para que esto fuera así, ¿Qué había hecho?, ¿Qué tanto había lastimado a las dos personas que más quería en el mundo para que terminaran así?, No, no y no. Esta situación tenía que terminar.

-No…no, por favor.- Susurró con un hilo de voz la pequeña joven.- basta, b-asst-a.

Un pequeño gemido de dolor se escuchó en la silenciosa noche siendo seguido por el sollozo cada vez más sonoro de la muchacha de ojos cafés, sus rodillas cayeron al piso en la misma posición en que se encontraban los otros dos hombres que la miraban con ojos angustiados.

Con los ojos llorosos, dejando caer sus manos a sus costados, inclinada al igual que aquellos hombres, en igualdad de posición… Los miró a cada uno, unos ojos chocolates para el Hanyou cansado y dolido, unos ojos cafés claros profundos para el joven de la trenza desamparado.

-Perdónenme, jamás hubiera pensado que esto terminaría así, mírense, mírenme, ¿Qué hemos hecho?, ¿Qué les he hecho?...Cuando debía amarlos y cuidarlos, los he lastimado, los he herido. Nunca quise que se arrodillaran ante mí o me trataran de forma distinta, no soy superior a ustedes, Ranma, Inuyasha, yo soy su igual. Sigo siendo la misma aunque no puedan verlo…-

La mirada cristalina de la joven, era el espejo del par de ojos dorados y azules, que sentían al igual que ella, desaliento…no, era más que eso, cada uno veía en el cuerpo de la chica a la persona que amaban aun sabiendo que no era del todo ella, no tenían otra salida, no tenían otra opción, ya que no podían dejarla.

\- No quiero que me dejen pero no podemos seguir así, no nos hace bien a ninguno de los tres. No tengo que perdonarles nada, ustedes han sido lo más maravilloso que me ha pasado en la vida, no tengo nada que reclamarles- la joven dirigió su mano derecho hasta su pecho a la altura de su corazón, donde la posó.- estás heridas, no son su culpa.

La joven estiró sus dos brazos para posar con delicadeza una mano en una de las mejillas de los jóvenes, acariciándoles a penas. La miraron confundidos, no entendían lo que quería decirle aquella jovencita de cambiantes ojos, aun que sabían que solo estaba tratando de hacer lo mejor para ellos, para cada uno. Jamás pensando en su bien estar. Por eso y miles de razones más que sobrepasaban los límites de cualquier debilidad propia, no podían dejarla. Tanta bondad, tanta delicadeza y aquella torpeza, tenía que ser protegida. Para eso existían, todo su poder, su fuerza, sus virtudes, eran para ella. Por ese motivo dejarla como ella pedía, no era una opción.

-Kagome.- Pronuncio Inuyasha tan dulce como una caricia, la miró directo aquellos ojos tan cálidos que ella poesía. Posó su mano sobre la pequeña de ella, la apretó suavemente y habló.- Jamás vuelvas a decir eso. Tú no eres la culpable de nada, solo tal vez de hacerte lo más importante de mi vida. No voy a dejarte, tonta. Por favor no llores más. No me iré a ningún lado, me quedaré a tu lado, todo lo que quieras que permanezca junto a ti.

Inuyasha le sonrió de forma burlona, aquella sonrisa tan característica de él, su sonrisa favorita, no pudo hacer más que devolverle esa sonrisa de la mejor manera que sabía. Su Inuyasha había vuelto de ese oscuro rincón en el cual estaba sumergido. Una sensación de alivio le invadió completamente, se quedaría junto a ella.

-Eso es lo que digo, no podría dejarte al cuidado de esta bestia voluble. Yo también me quedaré a tu lado pase lo que pase, Akane.- El joven la miró serio pero pronto su rostro se ilumino con esa sonrisa de lado tan confiada que tenía Ranma, tan arrogante como siempre. Ese era el Ranma del cual estaba enamorada.

-Ranma.- Dijo su nombre con su felicidad contenida, partiendo su rostro en dos con aquella hermosa sonrisa que dejo sin habla a los dos hombres más importantes de su vida.- Gracias, por todo, Inuyasha, Ranma. Siempre estaré enamorada de ustedes pase lo que pase.

Y con aquellas simples palabras, ellos lo habían entendido. Comprendieron que, la chica la cual amaban seguía ahí no a la mitad, ni compartida sino totalmente completa. El hecho de que estuviera encerrada en un cuerpo, lejos de alejarla de ellos, los había acercado más. Por esa misma razón, el ente que se había encontrado escondido durante tanto tiempo, observando desde la distancia cada avance, cada retroceso y progreso, se percató del cambio y en consecuencia efectuó la magia para llevar de a poco todo esto a su punto culmine.

Desde la distancia y siempre es la oscuridad, una brillante luz color violenta brillo desde un punto indefinido en el cielo apuntando directamente a la jovencita casi imperceptiblemente y en un susurro en su cabeza resonó, _''Rupto putamine, exsolveret essentia''._

 __

Estas palabras hicieron eco en la cabeza de la joven, y fue como si un rayo le hubiera partido el cuerpo en dos. Un grito desgarrador se escapó de sus labios, cayó al suelo con un golpe sordo mientras sentía como todo su cuerpo comenzaba a arder. La intensidad del fuego que la estaba consumiendo era tal que sentía la apremiante necesidad de sacarse a tirones su blanquecina piel. Las dos almas en su interior revoloteaban alteradas, chocando con fuerza con alguna pared que su cuerpo físico no lograba visualizar. Ranma e Inuyasha estaban atónitos viendo como la joven se retorcía en el suelo, gritando de dolor. Tardaron unos momentos para poder reaccionar.

''Kagome'', ''Akane'' fue el grito que se escuchó por todo el Dojo Tendo mientras aquellos nombres eran acompañados por gritos desgarradores.

-¡INUYASHA,VE POR KASUMI Y NABIKI, RÁPIDO!- le ordenó Ranma que se encontraba inclinado sobre el cuerpo de la joven tratando de controlar las convulsiones que su pequeño cuerpo estaba teniendo.

Inuyasha corrió hacia la habitación de la mayor de las Tendo que preocupada estaba saliendo de su cuarto por los horribles gritos que quebraban la quietud de la noche.

-¡KASUMI VEN CONMIGO, ES KAGOME, NO SE QUE LE SUCEDE!- le dijo Inuyasha con la desesperación impregnada en la voz.

\- ¡Akane!- bastó eso para que Kasumi bajara corriendo las escaleras para encontrarse con el cuerpo retorcido de su hermana, gritando y llorando, de algún dolor que no podía ver.- ¿¡Ranma, que le sucede Akane!?

-Kasumi no hay tiempo que explicar, anda con Inuyasha en busca del doctor Tofú, ¡RÁPIDO!- Kasumi no perdió tiempo y subió rápido a la espalda de Inuyasha para guiarlo donde el Doctor Tofú, había que traerlo lo antes posible.- Volveré lo antes posible, por favor cuida de Akane.

En el momento en que los dos jóvenes partieron la familia Tendo ya se encontraba reunida abajo, despertados por los espeluznantes gritos que salían de la boca de la menor de las Tendo.

La menuda joven ya no podía ser capaz de escuchar ni captar lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Nadie se podía imaginar que los gritos desgarradores eran causa de la lucha interna que se estaba desatando en su interior, las dos almas luchaban por salir del cuerpo, sin embargo, no podían encontrar la salida.

El cuerpo que las mantenía unidas se negaba a dejarlas salir y a pesar que a cada minuto que pasaba las dos esencias se volvían más y más pesadas para el frágil cuerpo, les era imposible encontrar una salida. Akane y Kagome ya no tenían ni el menor control frente a lo que acontecía, era como si sus esencias estuvieran siendo controladas por una muchísimo más poderosa, dejándolas con las manos atadas. _''si esto sigue así, el cuerpo se romperá''_. Fue la voz al unísono de las dos almas, unidas, que pudo ser captada por el cuerpo que estaba sufriendo las consecuencias de albergarlas a las dos. De pronto dentro de aquella frágil anatomía humana un sonido como si un hueso hubiera sido cortado a la mitad, retumbo en su interior y con un último grito llenó de lágrimas, las dos chicas cayeron en la inconsciencia teniendo como última imagen el rostro de Ranma preocupado sosteniéndole la cabeza y de Inuyasha corriendo hacia ella junto con el Doctor Tofú, después de eso todo fue negro.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Unos radiantes rayos del sol se filtraban por las cortinas despertando a la joven de largos cabellos azules, que primero parpadeo varias veces antes de abrir sus ojos completamente. Se sentó lentamente en la cama y para su sorpresa lo primero que visualizaron sus ojos fue a un Inuyasha sentado, apoyando su cabeza al borde de la cama, durmiendo tranquilamente y a un Ranma sentado en la silla de su escritorio con los brazos cruzados y también dormido profundamente. Primero sintió toda la ternura que esa imagen le provocaba, pero luego lo sucedido la noche anterior le recorrió el cuerpo de los pies a la cabeza y mal presentimiento se apoderó de ella.

Dio un saltó, sobresaltando a los dos chicos que se encontraban durmiendo y salió corriendo al baño, sabiendo de ante mano que era el único lugar donde ellos no se atreverían a entrar. Cerró con pestillo cuando sintió como bajaban las escaleras y ya tranquila frente al espejo, se miró su rostro. Todo seguía igual que antes, sus cambiantes ojos, su pelo, su nariz, su boca, todo estaba dentro de lo ''normal''. Se miró su cuerpo aún con el pijama puesto y recordó justo el crudo momento en que perdió la consciencia. El motivo por el cual perdió la consciencia, el dolor había sido casi inhumano.

Escuchó las voces de Ranma e Inuyasha detrás de la puerta preguntándole si estaba bien, exclamó lo más tranquila que pudo un ''estoy bien'' y se desvistió frente al espejo. Ahogo un gemido, el espejo reflejaba un cuerpo joven pero no sano. En la parte superior del vientre había una cicatriz ramificada que abarcaba gran parte de esa zona. Se tocó con un dedo despacio la zona herida y sintió una punzada de dolor aguda. Su herida le recordaba mucha a las de Kikyo cuando Naraku la hería, pero ¿Por qué?, ella no estaba hecha de barro y huesos, ella estaba viva, era una humana ¿Entonces por qué aquella extraña herida?, ¿Qué le estaba pasando a su cuerpo?

Consternada, se sentó en el suelo y apoyo su cabeza contra sus piernas, no podía dar crédito a lo pasaba. Después de que pensó por un momento que las cosas iban a salir bien, le sucedía esto. Mientras sujetaba su cabeza con sus manos las palabras que resonaron en su cabeza hicieron sonar algún click donde calzó todo. _Rupto putamine, Rompe el cascarón_. Kagome fue la más rápida en entender.

-Akane, creo que ya sé que significa todo esto.- Los ojos enturbiados por el miedo, pasaron de un chocolate oscuro a un café profundo y aterrorizado.- Nos queda poco tiempo, Kagome.- Las dos esencias se abrazaron a si misma sintiéndose por primera vez solas.- ¿Moriremos Kagome?, ¿eso quiere decir?- Los ojos volvieron a cambiar a un chocolate oscuro.- Nos romperemos…- Fue el débil susurro de Kagome, ¿eso sería toda su vida?, se reduciría a morir fragmentada en mil pedazos perdiendo a la persona que más amada, ¿de que servía saber que la amaba si quien sabe cuánto tiempo más podría desaparecer?- ¿Qué haremos ahora Kagome?- susurró Akane, sin embargo ninguna de las dos tuvo que pensarlo mucho. Si les quedaba poco tiempo de vida, se iban asegurar que los hombres que amaban se encontrarían a salvo cuando llegará el momento en que tuvieran que dejar este mundo.- Naraku.- dijeron al mismo tiempo.- Debemos derrotar a la Naraku.- La mirada de la chica no mostraba ningún temor, es más la determinación predominaba en sus rasgos. Proteger a quienes amaba, era su mayor prioridad.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Habían pasado dos días desde el ''incidente'' que había afectado a la menuda joven de largos cabellos azules, que ahora mantenía atados en una cola alta. Caminaba de vuelta al Dojo Tendo acompañada de Ranma, quien se encontraba arriba de la cerca como era de costumbre y de Inuyasha quien caminaba su lado con una gorra en su cabeza para poder tapar sus orejas.

La chica estaba tratando de disfrutar lo poco de tiempo que le quedaba junto con ellos…Pues no sabía que pasaría después de partir al Sengoku.

Los miro a cada uno de reojo, memorizando cada perfil, cada rasgo y gesto que los hacían ser únicos. Trató de no pensar que tal vez en un futuro cercano no podría admirar aquellos rasgos tan atractivos que tenía cada uno. Con un nudo en la garganta se adelantó dos pasos y giró para quedar en frente de ellos. Los dos la miraron extrañados pero se quedaron parados esperando que hablará. La joven apretó los puños alrededor del mango de su bolso del colegio, trajo con fuerza para bajar aquel nudo que sentía en la garganta y fingió la mejor de sus sonrisas.

-Quiero volver al Sengoku.- Dijo con claridad y firmeza.- Tenemos que derrotar a Naraku.

\- Kagome, no tienes que hacerlo, no tenemos que volver si no quieres.- Dijo Inuyasha mirando de reojo a Ranma, ya que el era el motivo que de que Kagome no pudiera dejar este lugar.

-Quiero hacerlo Inuyasha, nuestros amigos están en peligro. Quiero y necesito volver.- Volvió a repetir la joven con mayor firmeza.

Inuyasha la miró fijo y serio con una pregunta en mente, ¿Por qué aquel cambio tan repentino? No obstante no podía decirle que no.- Esta bien Kagome, volveremos a la época feudal.

-Gracias Inuyasha.- le sonrió Kagome, pero antes de poder darse la vuelta y seguir su camino, Ranma habló.

-¿Es lo que realmente quieres boba?- Ranma la miró serio y Akane volteó el rostro de nuevo para poder mirarlo. No iba a permitir que la alejaran de él nuevamente.- ¿Akane?

\- Si, es lo quiero.- respondió seria Akane.

\- Iré contigo.- Akane abrió la boca para protestar pero antes de que cualquier sonido saliera de su boca, Ranma habló.- No me interesa cuales sean tus estúpidas quejas, iré Akane, lo quieras o no.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Hola mis queridos lectores, aquí estoy con un nueva capítulo que esperó sea de su gusto, ahora es cuando la historia da un vuelco, pues me he dado cuenta que no quería concentrarme sola en la historia amorosa, tengo escrito hasta el capítulo 10 de esta historia y por fin, después de 5 años, estoy empezando a escribir el capitulo 11, tengo calculado que tal vez tenga 20 capítulos o un poco menos. Tengo claro lo que quiero, quiero que los personajes evolucionen cambien, llevarlos a extremos de su propia personalidad, para luego lograr el climax final._

 _Gracias por sus comentarios y apoyo, no saben como soy de ansiosa con los comentarios y opiniones, me importan._

 _Hay algo que me ha producido si, cierta duda. ¿han visto el anime de Inuyasha? ¿alguien es fan de Inuyasha? Quiero aclarar que no estoy tratando de forma especial a Ranma o Inuyasha porque uno me guste más o menos, solo estoy tratando que las personalidades se mantengan dentro de lo que mostro en el anime, claramente desde una situación extrema y completamente fantasiosa, pero aún así, es lo mismo que intento con Kagome y Akane. También quiero aclarar que el ''cuerpo'' no es de ninguna de las dos. Como el argumento se ha basado en que son parecidas físicamente, la combinación de ambas se podría ver claramente solamente en el largo de su pelo (por Kagome) y el color de pelo azul (por Akane), pero en sí el cuerpo no es de ninguna de las dos, podemos decir que es una combinación. Ya que desde el principio he tratado de dejar en claro que supuestamente son idénticas. Entonces, ¿por qué Akane despertó en el Nerimia en vez de la época feudal? Por que entonces, como la hubiera encontrado Ranma? Era más real que Inuyasha la encontrará atravesando el pozo ya que puede hacerlo._

 _Bueno, solo quería dejar aclaradas aquellas dudas que surgieron en comentarios anteriores y que antes no tuve tiempo de responder. Mis cariños._

 _Kudoko – Sama_


End file.
